


The Academy

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Rose Tyler has been accepted into the Gallifreyan Academy for The Gifted.  This Academy is no typical school and neither are the students and teachers.  Rose doesn't think she fits in here.  It won't take long for her to learn she's right at home.  Especially, with the help of her fellow students who teach her being different is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a high school AU mixed with some Xmen-like bits. It's a very different story for me to write.

 

As the cab pulled up to the ornate black iron gated entrance to the Gallifreyan Academy for The Gifted, Rose had an odd feeling. It wasn't the first time she had one of her "feelings" as her mum liked to call them. Jackie Tyler had told her stories about Nan Prentice and how she was renowned in her village for being able to see into people and their lives. Rose had always rolled her eyes at that. She'd never seen into anyone and why would she want to. Rose also wasn't thrilled being sent away to this snooty school. She wasn't even sure how she qualified as she didn't remember taking any entrance exams after she'd completed her GCSEs, but her school counselor explained that one of her teacher's had submitted her name for consideration. Rose thought that odd but shrugged it off. Perhaps she hadn't pissed off as many of her teachers as she thought she had. Her mum, of course, had been ecstatic that her daughter qualified to attend a private school free of charge. Jackie had bragged to all their relatives about how special her daughter was. Jackie wasn't as thrilled that it was a boarding school so far from their flat and wept at the thought of sending Rose away. Rose had tried to tell her she didn't have to go and could stay on the estate, get a job and help her mum out. She'd heard Henrik's was hiring. Jackie wouldn't hear another word about it. Her daughter was gong to be educated. Of course, that was soon followed by a lecture of not allowing it all to go to her head or to get airs and graces and how Rose should always remember where she came from.

Thus, Rose found herself standing at the impressive double doors of the mansion like structure as the cab drove away and wishing she'd told the driver to turn around. But, she was Rose Tyler and she didn't back down from a challenge. She never had run away from adversity and she wouldn't start now. If her mum wanted her to give this a go, then so be it. She'd just see how things went. With a sigh, she adjusted the rucksack on her shoulder and walked up the steps of the austere gray stone mansion that looked like some medieval castle. A few steps from the massive bright blue doors she hesitated as she watched one of the doors creak open and a middle aged woman with a kind face step out. She was taller than Rose, with short brown wavy hair, dressed in a long gray skirt, white dress shirt and light pink cardigan.

"Well now, you must be Rose. Welcome to the Gallifreyan Academy for The Gifted. I'm Harriet Jones, school administrator." Harriet held her hand out to Rose.

Rose sighed, stepped up to Harriet and shook her hand and followed her inside. The interior of the building was even more grand than the exterior with polished white and gray marble floors, tall cathedral-like ceilings, walls paneled in rich wood with ornate trim and covered in tapestries, massive paintings and dotted with old fashioned wall sconces. The rooms were decorated with heavy, antique dark wooden furniture upholstered in velvets and other heavy ornate fabrics and marble statues dotting the rooms. Rose barely heard what Harriet was telling her about the history of the house until they reached the main stairs to the upper levels. She was a bit overcome by the massive scale of everything and the feeling of being in a museum.

"It's a bit much to take in isn't it?" Harriet asked, noticing how quiet Rose had become.

Rose finished turning around in a circle looking at everything and faced Harriet. She was overwhelmed. This place was so not her. "Yeah, it's um real posh."

Harriet smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is but I assure you, it's quite homey as well. We like to think of everyone at the Academy as one big family. We're fortunate to live amongst such history. Oh, if these walls could speak, the stories they would tell," she said wistfully and then turned back to Rose. "Now then, you must be weary from your travels. Why don't I show you to your room," she said with an enthusiastic nod and proceeded to march up a grand sweeping staircase, the click clack of her shoes echoing in the cavernous room. Rose followed after Harriet thinking how you could fit at least five people shoulder to shoulder walking up these steps and still have room. She also wondered where all the students were. This was the quietest school she'd ever been in and it unnerved her. Rose wasn't the loudest person but she was accustomed to having a telly blaring, neighbors rowing, the sound of traffic and the city around her. This was uncomfortable. She shifted her rucksack and followed Harriet.

The stairs seemed to go on forever and Rose wondered how many levels there were to this house. At the first landing there were two more flights to her left and right. Harriet guided her to the left and they continued up the dark wooden stairs, some of which creaked when you stepped on them. There were floor to ceiling paintings along this dimly lit staircase. Perhaps it was the old and imposing feeling of the house, but Rose swore the people in the paintings were watching her. She shivered and tried to shake it off chastising herself for being spooked. Still, there was something odd about this house.

After walking up yet more stairs then down several halls making at least two turns in the maze-like hallways, they reached a dark wooden door with a white plaque with a circular symbol on it. Harriet opened the door and again gestured for Rose to enter. It was a good sized room with two beds and ensuite. It was like the rest of the house with some wood paneling on the walls, mixed with some of the same stone the house was constructed from. The floors were wooden but covered with some Persian rugs and there was a large fireplace on one side of the room with relief work of flowers, vines and cherubs surrounding it. Above the mantel was a painting of landscape of a pasture with unicorns and a young blonde girl dressed in a flowing gown reaching out to them. The rest of the room was decorated in a more feminine style. It was obviously already occupied by someone who enjoyed fashion magazines and with a polished modern taste. The bed on one side of the room looked like something she'd seen on telly and the vanity mirror and bottles of cosmetics were equally upscale. It was tidy but not pristine so at least whoever she was sharing a room with wasn't a neat freak which was fine by Rose as she was not known for her domestic skills.

"You'll be sharing with Donna Noble who is one of our upperclassman. We try and pair new students with someone who can show you the ropes so to speak. Donna is one of our bright stars and quite…agreeable," she said hesitating. "I'm sure you'll get along famously. As you can see, you have the bed on the right. Feel free to make yourself at home here. Although, I doubt you'll spend much time in suite, most of the students spend time elsewhere on the grounds. The Academy provides a wide array of activities in addition to your studies to keep you occupied. Donna will show you around and escort you to classes tomorrow." Harriet walked over to Rose and put a hand on her shoulder. "We're very happy to have you here, Rose. Please don't hesitate to ask for me if you need to talk to someone. I know how much of an adjustment this can be and well, I just want you to know there's nothing you can't talk to me about."

Rose nodded and looked around the room again. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm…um glad to be here," she said awkwardly and not really meaning it.

Harriet nodded and looked uncertain. "Yes, well, I'll leave you to get settled. If you need anything before Donna arrives, there's a call button by the door."

"'Kay, thanks," Rose said again, twisting a ring on her finger nervously as Harriet shut the door behind her. Rose fell back on the dark blue jacquard duvet and looked up at the wooden ceiling. Her only thought was how much she didn't belong here. She looked over at Donna's bed noting the nice clothing draped across it and then looked at her own pink t-shirt, hoody, washed out jeans and scuffed up trainers. She was an estate girl. How would these brilliant and probably rich kids from god knows where treat her. It wasn't like Rose hadn't mingled with people from wealthier backgrounds before. She knew very well the differences between them and how some of them took pleasure in pointing those differences out to her. She looked down at her ring which had belonged to her dad's mum. She'd never known either her dad or his family. Her dad died when she was a baby and his family was all gone now too. It was just she and her mum who she missed already. She pulled out her mobile and texted her mum that she was here and how nice the school was. There was no need making Jackie feel bad because Rose was unhappy. She would try to make this work, to make her mum proud.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Rose had barely unpacked when the door slammed open and in strode an annoyed looking ginger haired girl. She was older than Rose with shoulder length fiery hair and blue eyes. She threw down an over the shoulder brown leather designer bag and stared at Rose.

"You the new girl then?" she asked with a somewhat demanding tone.

Rose leaned against the bed. "Yeah, I'm Rose Tyler. Guess you're Donna my roommate?"

"Well who else would I be?" she snarked back and looked at Rose's bed with her rucksack and a few things spread out on it. "That all you brought?"

Rose looked down at her clothes and bag and back at Donna with a bit more attitude. "Yeah, that's about it. I don't need much and 'sides, I'll be goin' home to visit my mum anyway."

Donna snorted as if she didn't believe her. "Well don't be thinkin' you can borrow anything, and especially not without askin." Rose glared at her and Donna responded with more attitude. "Look sunshine, I didn't ask for a roomie and the last one that was here didn't understand personal space as in keep out of it. I'm only doin' this for Harriet."

"Fine," Rose snipped. "You stay outta my space and I'll stay outta yours. Now excuse me but I got stuff to put away." With that Rose turned her back on the obnoxious ginger and continued unpacking the few things she brought with her.

"Freshmen," Donna muttered and went back to her side although kept looking over at Rose as she unpacked a few books out of her bag. After a while Donna sighed. "Look, I have to go meet some friends in the library to work on a project. You can tag along if you want."

Rose wasn't anti social but she was out of sorts here already and somehow tagging along with her abrasive roommate was not something she wanted to do. "That's okay, think I'll just have a look around after I'm unpacked."

"By yourself?" Donna asked almost in disbelief.

Rose shrugged. "I'm pretty good at finding my way."

Donna heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, Rose is it? Maybe we got off on the wrong foot but you can't just go wanderin' off by yourself in this place. I mean maybe you don't get it but it's flippin' enormous and if you don't know you're way around, you will get lost."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," Rose retorted defensively as she focused on folding a t-shirt.

Donna's face softened for a moment. It was like she saw something in Rose she recognized and felt bad at having gotten off on the wrong foot with her. "I'll bet you are but this place is a bit well alien you might call it. It's not the easiest to get around even when you've been here as long as I have. Maybe Mickey can show you around. He's been here long enough, even if he has a bit of an ego," she said and rolled her eyes.. "Get past that and he's all right."

Rose turned to her with less attitude. "You don't have to, you know. I mean I don't want to be a burden and I really am good at lookin' after myself."

Donna smiled at her. "Naw, you'd be doin' him a favor, givin' him a chance to show off. I promise, he's the least annoying person here and trust me, that's saying a lot!"

Rose nodded and Donna pulled out her mobile and texted Mickey who was there in under five minutes flat knocking on the door. Rose liked him immediately. He was about her height, dressed in a video game t-shirt, jeans and trainers. He had friendly smile and a mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes not to mention he was nice to look at too.

"You must be, Rose!" he said and practically bouncing into the room to Donna's look of annoyance.

"Oi! Tech boy!" Donna snapped at him. "Take it easy on the new girl. Just show her around a bit and I don't mean dump her in the computer lab either. I mean give her a proper tour, show her the ins and outs."

"Oh, come on Donna! Like I would do that to this lovely example of womanhood," he said and winked at Rose.

"You've been hangin' around Jack too much. Just mind your manners and give her the basics. Have her back here in time for dinner."

He saluted her and she shook her head in response. "Don't make me come lookin' for you. Just be back here on time and remember, this is her first day. No funny stuff!" she said and poked him in the chest.

Rose watched all this amused at their interaction. Apparently, Donna had decided to look out for her much to her surprise. She had initially thought Donna another rude privileged snob but now she could see there was something more to this Donna Noble. Rose couldn't quite put her finger on it but underneath that hard biting personality was a caring, kind person and maybe someone she could be friends with after all. Donna turned once more to Rose before she left. "Don't let this lunk force you into being a cheerleader for his little nerdy gamer group. I'll see you at dinner."

Mickey grinned broadly at her. "Don't let Donna the Dragon boss you around."

"I heard that!" echoed down the hall which made him smile even broader. "Come on, Rose, you are 'bout to get the Mickey Smith tour of a lifetime! I'll show you all the cool stuff no one else will." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the empty hall. Rose couldn't help but smile enthusiastically. Maybe this place wasn't so horrible after all.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Rose Tyler has been accepted into the Gallifreyan Academy for The Gifted. This Academy is no typical school and neither are the students and teachers. Rose doesn't think she fits in here. It won't take long for her to learn she's right at home. Especially, with the help of her fellow students who teach her being different is a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is told mainly from Rose's POV. This chapt covers her first day and how things can go wrong. Chapter 3 will be more of her observations of the students and how different they seem.
> 
> * * *

 

A blaring sound filled the room causing Rose to jerk awake. She blearily tried to figure out what was going on. It didn't sound like the fire alarm and it wasn't the telly. She heard someone moving around. She pulled back the duvet and slowly realization hit her. She wasn't at home. She was at the new school. She pulled the blanket up over her head. School. And, it was bloody early.

"Up and at'em and all that rubbish!" Donna called out. "Class starts at eight o'clock sharp and I'm not gonna be late 'cos you couldn't get your arse outta bed so move!"

Rose sat up and swept a tangle of hair out of her eyes and squinted at Donna sitting at her vanity applying make-up. With a grunt she rolled out of bed and went to the loo. As the hot burst of water hit her in the shower, she thought about the prior day and all the people she'd met. Mickey had been really sweet if not a bit cocky. He'd showed her around the massive house pointing out landmarks for her to use in case she wandered off and was lost. He told her about their teachers: Sarah Jane Smith, who taught writing, literature and history; Yvonne Hartman, political sciences; Malcolm Taylor, physics and chemistry; Cassandra O'Brien, etiquette, social skills and dancing; Toshiko Sato, computer sciences and nano technology; Professor Jackson Lake, History; Thomas Brannigan, Engineering studies; Owen Harper, biology and medical studies; Canton Delaware, Maths; and Gwen Cooper, self defence and physical fitness. Mickey had a story about all of them although it sounded to Rose like he had a crush on Ms. Sato.

He'd also introduced her to some of his friends, all of whom seemed interested in computer sciences and were exceptionally brilliant. Adam Mitchell was a nice looking dark haired bloke but any of his pretty good looks was wiped away by his egotistical wanker attitude. It took a lot of self control for her not to smack him when she caught him staring at her bum. She also didn't like how he talked down to everyone like he thought he as better. Something was off with him but Rose couldn't put her finger on what it was. Astrid Peth was a cute shorted haired blonde who was friendly and quite brilliant as well. She didn't have Adam's attitude and Rose got on with her really well. Christina de Souza was another one Rose didn't like. She was smart, arrogant, posh and generally made Rose feel like dirt stuck to her very designer boots. Christina was also a consummate flirt. Lynda Moss was a bubbly friendly girl. She was more like Rose. That is, if Rose was a computer genius but you'd never know it by talking to her. She was so normal. Jake Simmonds was another one who seemed okay although he definitely didn't hang out with the rest of Mickey's geeky friends. He seemed more tough and jaded. He wasn't exactly friendly but he wasn't rude either but Rose had a good feeling about him. There were others she heard about but hadn't met and quite frankly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. All in all it was an okay night.

She towelled off after her shower and went out to dress and do her hair and make-up. As she readied for school,, Donna was paging through a book and texting. Donna looked casually polished wearing jeans and a purple sweater. Rose donned another pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a red jacket. She quickly dried her hair and put it up in a messy pony tail. She put in her golden hoop earrings, tied up her trainers and was ready to go. Donna was waiting by the door tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

Her first class was Maths with Mr. Delaware who was a no nonsense American who seemed to enjoy interrogating his students more than teaching them. Hoping to get an idea of how things were and stay out of trouble, Rose sat in the back of the wood panelled classroom set with old fashioned wooden chairs and desks. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work out that way. She was lost from the moment Mr. Delaware began writing equations on the board and started calling out on his students. She recognized a few students in the room like Adam, who she met the night before, and others she'd seen with Mickey as she passed him in hall. There was also Martha Jones who although she hadn't met, she'd heard about. Astrid had described her the other night as an elegant and smart pre medical student and she had a thing for Mickey. Martha looked a little bored but that was because she seemed to know all the answers. Most of the students seemed very attentive and enthusiastic as if this maths course were some kind of game. Sitting in this class for Rose, was more like being in a foreign country where you didn't speak the language. She tried to follow it at first but after a while gave up and just doodled on her paper. That is, until Mr. Delaware called on her.

"Tyler, I know this is your first day but perhaps you'd like to contribute whatever it is you're working on so diligently," he noted dryly, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black suit. Rose looked up and flinched. He spoke with a bored, almost condescending tone and referred to everyone by their last name and now his dark eyes were directed on her. Rose squirmed in her seat.

"Sorry, I'm still….um trying to catch up," she answered.

"Is that so?" he asked with an arched brow and not looking impressed. He strode forward and whipped up the paper she was doodling on and looked at it. "Do tell how sketching hearts and flowers pertains to maths?"

A few students snickered. Adam smirked at her. Next to Adam was another arrogant git by the name of Adric Alzarian. He had barely looked at her last night, not deeming her worthy. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair as if he was frustrated and shot her a nasty look. "Mr. Delaware, where she's from I doubt they even taught anything beyond how much to tip at the local." Several people laughed at this.

Rose felt beyond irritated. Something about him grated at her nerves and she lost her temper. "Oh yeah, well I'll tell you what they did teach us. They taught us how not to judge people you don't know or be a condescending little prick!

"Tyler, that's enough!" Mr. Delaware chastised then turned to Adric whose face was flushed. "Alzarian zip it."

"Oh come on, Mr. Delaware," Adam started. "If she doesn't get basic quadratic equations she shouldn't be here. How simple can you get!"

Before Delaware could respond Rose gathered up her things and stood up. "Know what, you're right! I don't belong here and I certainly don't want be around a bunch of stuck up rude wankers like you!" With that, Rose stormed out of the room despite Delaware calling after her. She practically ran down the hall making several twists and turns until she found herself good and lost. Only then did she break down and let a few tears escape. She saw a door leading out onto a garden terrace and walked out and settled on bench hidden by some tall bushes. It was a grey, cool day out and matched her mood. She dropped her books and folders down and zipped up her hoody and just stared at the ground. Part of her was angry at letting Adam and Adric run her down like that but another part of her was just relieved to get out of there. It wasn't like she didn't try to understand all that math stuff. It just didn't make sense to her. Still, she shouldn't have run off like that but it was too late now. Guilt at wasting this opportunity and disappointing her mum was weighing her down.

She didn't know how long she sat there before she heard someone running through the garden. She tensed ready to face and do battle with whatever this school had in store for her. That is, until she came face to face with the most gorgeous bloke she'd ever seen. He had raven black hair and the bluest eyes and when he smiled, Rose felt her heart beat fast and she felt a little flushed. No one should be that good looking.

"Well hello, beautiful!" he said and walked over to her. "Jack Harkness and how is it I've not met the most beautiful flower in the garden?"

Rose burst out laughing. She'd had plenty of blokes flirt and lay it on thick before but nothing like this.

"Tell me that gorgeous smile is all for me," he continued and held out his hand.

Rose looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and felt something flutter within her. She felt warm and safe with him. She took his hand and watched as he lifted it to his lips, his eyes never leaving her and she giggled again. There was something about Jack Harkness that left her giddy. "Nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Rose, Rose Tyler."

A male voice called out across the garden. "Jack Harkness! You get your arse over here this insistent!"

Jack ducked down, pulling her with him low to the ground and put a finger to his lips. They both stilled as they heard footsteps pass by them. Eventually he helped her up and they sat down on the bench. "That was a close one," he admitted with a cheeky grin.

"What we hidin' from?" Rose asked.

"Oh you know, the usual, responsibility, angry friends, stuff," he said casually shrugging. "And you, what about you? What are you hiding from?" He looked at her curiously.

Rose shrugged and suddenly became fascinated with picking at her nails. "Who says I'm hidin' from anything?"

He laughed. "I do! You're tucked away in a place not many know about and during school hours. You should be in class listening to some boring lecture on the fall of the Roman empire or how many cubits are in meter but instead you're here looking miserable. Well, until I came along that is. No one's miserable around me."

Rose looked up at him and smiled. He was right she did feel better around him. Somehow everything that happened in class and since she arrived here melted away. She was just a girl in the garden with a cute boy and that wasn't so bad.

"So tell me, Rose Tyler, what chased you out here other than stodgy and boring class work?" Jack asked.

Rose's smile fell a little and she looked off at some flowers blooming nearby. "I…oh it's nothing."

He reached over and grasped her hand. "It's not nothing if you're out here alone looking sad."

She looked up at him and sighed. "It's just, I don't fit here. Everyone's so smart and I'm…well I'm not dumb but I'm not all smart like they are and they were mean to me because of it."

A hard look passed across Jack's face. "Who was mean to you?" he asked with a bit of steel in his voice.

"Just some blokes in the Maths class. Everyone was laughing 'cos I couldn't understand any of it. Mr. Delaware made a point of showin' everyone I couldn't follow along. I mean I was sort of doodlin' but it's because I didn't understand any of it. I just…I just wanna go home."

"Hey," Jack said softly and tipped her chin up. "No giving up allowed and I happen to think you do belong here. Don't let some jerks spoil this place for you. Who was it?"

"It was these pompous gits, Adam and um Adrek?"

"Adric," Jack corrected in a clipped tone. "Two of the biggest wankers at school." His voice softened. "Listen to me, you are brilliant and those two couldn't light a candle to you. So what if maths isn't your thing. If you need help, I'll tutor you. Point is, you do belong here. I can tell and besides, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let those two snotty gits deny this school of such a bright and beautiful flower," he finished, oozing charm.

Rose couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. Something about Jack just made her believe him, that everything would be okay.

"You! Tutor in maths?" a voice said sarcastically.

Rose looked up to see a tall, lean poshly dressed boy with the most gorgeous chestnut brown hair she'd ever seen. He was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit with trainers and he had the most beautiful brown eyes Rose had ever seen.

"Rose, meet the Doctor. Doctor, this is my new friend, Rose."

The Doctor turned and looked at her as if she was sort of puzzle or experiment. Rose didn't like it. "He can tutor me if he wants," she said with bravado.

The Doctor snorted. "The only thing he'd be tutoring you in is snogging." He turned back to Jack. "Did you forget about what today is?"

"Let's see, it's a Tuesday I believe, and it's the day I found my fair Rose here, so not bad so far," Jack cheekily responded.

"Jack! Project TARDIS, remember?" the Doctor snipped. "And there's a mauve alert out for Rose here. She needs to be taken to Harriet."

Rose swallowed hard and looked down. This was it. She'd done it now. There would be no tutoring with handsome Jack. She might as well pack up her belongings and make things easier on everyone. While she was worrying, she missed the glare that Jack shot at the Doctor or the pained look that crossed the Doctor's face as she collapsed into herself.

"Don't let him get to you, Rose. Everything will be all right. Harriet's not that bad," Jack assured her.

"I ran out of class and Mr. Delaware don't look like the sort that puts up with that. I'm sure he's got my expulsion papers already drawn up," Rose responded miserably.

Suddenly, the Doctor plopped down next to her and reached for her hand. "It takes a lot more than running out of class to be expelled from this school." He snorted. "If that's all it took, we'd all be expelled."

Rose looked up to find the most engaging smile directed at her. She found herself drawn to his eyes, almost falling into them. There was something there and she could almost touch it…

"There you are my angel!" a lilting feminine voice said.

Rose looked up to find tall, willowy blonde looking at them. Well, correct that, said willowy blonde was looking at the Doctor. She was what Rose would call one of the upper class posh snob types. She was perfectly dressed, poised, quite cultured and wouldn't give someone of Rose's background the time of day.

"And who is this then?" she asked with a perfectly manicured arched brow. "Is this the little lost bird who caused such a commotion this morning?"

"Reneitte, this is Rose," Jack finally introduced. He then turned to Rose. "Rose, may I introduce Reinette Poisson." Jack had lost some of his charm when he referred to Reinette which was very telling to her. Reinette had a certain air of disdain. Rose was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt but she had a feeling Reinette liked living in her own privileged world and didn't really make room for anyone she felt was beneath her.

"Hi," Rose said, nodding.

Reinette looked her up and down and then dismissed her and continued talking to the Doctor in French.

Rose was annoyed and Reinette's disregard confirmed her suspicions regarding what type of person she was. Jack leaned over and whispered to her. "Don't let her get to you. She's this way with everyone."

"Reinette, don't be rude," the Doctor said and stood up. "I was just retrieving Jack when we ran across Rose."

Reinette never looked at Rose speaking only to the Doctor. "Of course, well Ms. Sato sent me to fetch you as you were tardy to your meeting." Reinette then wound her arm through the Doctor's and smiled up familiarly at him. "I'm sure Jack can escort the child to Harriet and end all the fuss over her disappearance. And, I'm sure Harriet would like a word with him as well for delaying your meeting."

Jack rolled his eyes. Rose just chocked this up to another snobby student she would be avoiding. The Doctor paused as Reinette led him away and looked back at Rose. "It was nice meeting you Rose. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around and don't let Jack get you in trouble." He glared at Jack who just grinned in response. He then looked back at her. "It'll be all right. You can trust Harriet."

After they left, Rose stood up and reached for her belongings but Jack was there first. "Allow me."

Rose grinned and bumped her shoulder with his as they made their way back into the school. They passed several students who all stared at her and she felt her confidence ebbing away. Jack wouldn't let her feel bad though and laced his fingers into hers squeezing her hand in a comforting manner. He led her up several flights of stairs to Harriet's office which was located in a tower of sorts. A quick few knocks and they walked in. Harriet stood in front of a window staring out at the grounds. She turned and smiled at them.

"Rose, please have a seat. That will be all, Jack. We'll talk later."

Jack squeezed her hand one more time, whispering, "It'll be all right." He set her books down and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  



	3. The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Rose Tyler has been accepted into the Gallifreyan Academy for The Gifted. This Academy is no typical school and neither are the students and teachers. Rose doesn't think she fits in here. It won't take long for her to learn she's right at home. Especially, with the help of her fellow students who teach her being different is a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this is a teen story which means it's angsty in places and there are cliques. In particular, Reinette is part of the pretty popular girl clique so she may not be the most sympathetic character. If that bothers you, this might not be the story for you.
> 
> * * *

After the incident in Maths, Rose's time at the Gallifreyan Academy became less controversial but still quite interesting. Harriet had been stern but also understanding. She had little tolerance for running away from one's problems. She insisted that if Rose had given Mr. Delaware a chance, he would have handled the situation with the other students as well as provided Rose with a plan to help her in her maths studies. Rose wasn't sure she believed that, as Mr. Delaware didn't strike her as an understanding type. She did, however, respect Harriet for being straightforward with her without being condescending or judgmental. The ultimate resolution was that Rose would receive one on one tutoring before she would be placed back into Mr. Delaware's classroom, that she had to apologize to Mr. Delaware and she was on restriction. Being on restriction, meant she wasn't allowed to participate in any extracurricular activities for the next two weeks. Rose thought that was fair and knew she had to focus on her studies anyway if she was going to make it at this school.

For the next two weeks, Rose's days consisted of studying, a quick break for lunch, more studying and dinner with Astrid, Mickey and a few others. She'd never worked so hard and she often fell into an exhausted sleep at night. Studying for Rose, meant math tutoring with Jack who was becoming a fast friend, studying Shakespeare, reading about Queen Victoria's reign, memorizing periodical tables, trying her hand at a few science experiments with Dr. Taylor and blowing quite a few of the students out of the water at physical education. She had won the bronze in gymnastics when she was seven and that experience was paying off here. All in all, it wasn't so different from the schoolwork she would have had in London, only more focused and intense.

Then, there were the odd things she noticed. Every once in a while she caught something out of the corner of her eye that she couldn't believe. There was the time she swore Mickey talked to this computer and it just did what he wanted without him ever touching a keyboard or a mouse. It was how Lynda's hand seemed to become almost translucent as she reached into a hard drive and symbols flew across the screen of her monitor. There was the day she swore she saw Adam snap his fingers and an apple flew out of a bowl and into his hand. It didn't end there. Astrid burnt her hand on an open flame burner in the lab and Martha rushed over gently running her hands over the burn and it disappeared. Astrid smiled and thanked her as if it was the most normal thing.

Nothing was as it appeared at the Academy. Rose was clever and noticed more and more things the longer she was there, even oddities with the teachers. It was how Gwen Cooper always seemed to know when one of her students was about to fall off the climbing wall and was there to catch them or how her literature teacher, Sarah Jane Smith could tell when someone was lying or stared at someone, almost willing them to tell her every little detail of what they'd been doing. Dr. Reynolds never needed any lab samples labeled, he just picked up the mineral or compound substance and new what it was down to its molecular level. Everyone here seemed to have some unique talent or strange quality about them. Everyone, that is, except for Rose. She couldn't help wondering why she was here?

When Rose's two week restriction period ended, she was lying in bed with a furrowed brow studying Einstein's Theory of Relativity when Donna whipped the book away from her and snapped it shut. "All right that's enough."

Rose looked up at her confused. "Sorry, what's your problem? Was I studyin' too loud or somethin?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft. Your restriction's up. That means you can go do something fun like meet up with your friends and go out."

"Maybe you missed it but I don't exactly have friends here. I'm the trouble maker accordin' to certain people which means I'm not welcome in certain circles."

"Oh stop it!" Donna snapped. "You're not gonna play that game with me, blondie. And who gives a flip what snooty Reinette or her little followers say! Now come along, we're going out."

Rose stared at her for moment before grabbing a jacket and following Donna out. They walked up never ending stair cases until they reached what Rose presumed to be the attic and then up more stairs to the roof. When Rose emerged, Jack was there to lift her up. She gasped at the starry sky above her. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Thought you'd like it," Jack said, looking up with her. "Bet you don't see skies like this back in London. Too many lights."

Rose shook her head and just stared up at more stars than shed' ever seen in sparkling in the sky. Donna grabbed her arm. "Come on, Captain Innuendo gets to see you everyday. Time to meet some new people with less pervy habits," Donna said and yanked Rose away from a sputtering Jack. The rest of the roof was crowded with students chatting and grouped around lanterns or telescopes. People were, listening to music, drinking and eating snacks and looked to be having a nice time. She waved at Mickey who was standing next to Martha with a lovesick expression. She had a good feeling about them. Astrid and Lynda were leaning over a telescope with a tall, lanky, bow tie wearing boy with long brown hair. Both were giggling over something he'd said.

Rose soon found herself being introduced to a group of Donna's friends huddled near a chimney. Lee McAvoy was a tall, well built bloke with dark curly hair and a slight a stutter. He looked at Donna as if the sun rose and set on her. Rose smiled at how adorable they were together. They felt right too. Next, was Craig Owens who was a heavy set bloke with sandy colored hair and a faraway look in his blue eyes. Donna thumped him to get his attention. He turned to Rose with a shy smile and said, "Oh, hello!"

Rose smiled brightly. "Hi Craig, I'm Rose." His eyes seemed to glaze as he looked at her and said a nervous "sorry" before muttering he needed a drink and almost stumbled away.

Rose looked quizzically at Donna. "What's his problem?"

Donna paused for a moment watching him leave. "Oh, it's not you. He's a bit skittish is all."

Rose nodded but didn't understand. Donna pulled her over to another group of students. She soon found herself sitting with a petite, fiery ginger haired girl named Amy Pond and her boyfriend, Rory Williams while Donna tugged Lee away to talk to some people near one of the telescopes. It was clear that the brown haired, t-shirt wearing Rory was head over heels for Amy although Amy seemed to be more casual about his adoration as if it was expected.

"So Rose, you're from London then?" Amy asked. She was very inquisitive and had already peppered Rose with questions about everything from music to fashion while Rory fetched drinks for them.

"Yeah, I lived with my Mum. I've never been really anywhere until I came here. To be honest, I'm still not quite sure how or why I won the scholarship."

"Scholarship?" Rory asked.

Rose looked down and picked at her nails. "Yeah, Mum couldn't have paid for some posh school like this. Guess I was just lucky one of my teachers recommended me."

"So, you don't know why you're here?" Amy asked, with a suspicious look on her face.

Rose looked up at her. "No, not really. I mean I know you lot are a bunch of geniuses. Not that I'm dumb, cause I'm not but I know I'm not as smart as like Jack over there."

Amy looked over at Jack who winked at her before she turned back to Rose.

Before Amy could say anything further, Rory spoke up. "Jack's no genius. Neither is Amy or I."

Amy thumped him. He looked wounded and rubbed the arm she had smacked. "Not that Amy isn't brilliant in her own way," he added. "But this school is more about talent. You wouldn't be here if you didn't have a special gift."

"Rory's right," Amy affirmed. "So go on spill, Rose. What's your talent?"

Rose stared at them for a moment, not sure what they were getting at. "I guess I'm a decent gymnast. At least, accordin' to Gwen. I mean I work real hard on the other school stuff and I'm not a slacker…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Rose, it's not like it needs to be a secret here. Look," she said and tipped her cup pouring the contents out which froze in midair. Rose's eyes widened and she looked back at Amy in amazement. "See, it's no big deal."

"So, you can freeze stuff?" Rose asked and gently reached over and tapped the frozen contents of Amy's drink.

"Yeah, it's easy," Amy responded as if it was a common occurrence for her. "I can make fires too."

"Amy's a thermokinetic talent. It means when she wants she can control temperature with her mind," Rory explained.

Suddenly, the frozen liquid melted and splashed to the ground. Amy shrugged like it was no big deal and sipped the remainder of her drink.

Rose looked at Rory. "And you, you have some super power too?"

"Super power?" Amy choked out. "God, don't let Harriet hear you call it that, even if it is a bit funny."

Rory glared at Amy. "Rose, what we have is a genetic anomaly that allows us special talents. That's all," Rory explained seriously.

"Rory's really strong," Amy confided and shot him a knowing look. Rory blushed.

"So, go on. Tell us Rose. What's your deal?" Amy asked, impishly, curiosity just oozing out of her eyes.

"Amy! Leave her alone. She doesn't' have to talk about it." Rory turned to Rose. "It's all right. I didn't want to talk about it when I was new here either. If and when you're ready to talk, Amy and I will be here."

Rose bit her lip worrying. She was definitely feeling out of place here. She didn't have any special super talents like they did. Before she could confide in them that she didn't have any special power, there was an explosion of fireworks overhead and sparks rained down on them.

"Bloody hell!" Amy shouted. "It's that wanker Luke Rattigan showing off again."

"He'll burn the whole school down!" Rory muttered.

More fireworks exploded closer to them and everyone began running. Rose wasn't sure where to go until someone grabbed her hand and said, "Run!"

She found herself being tugged across the roof, over vents and around chimneys to a quiet area near an odd looking metallic device that looked like a silver bowling ball sized orb with a scope sticking out of it. Next to it was a thermos, teacup, biscuits and a blanket. Rose looked up at the spiky brown-haired, pinstriped suited Doctor. He puzzled her. When she'd met him with Jack, he seemed less interested in being friendly and then there was his snobby girlfriend. Now, he'd not only rescued her from the fireworks trouble but brought her to some private star viewing place and was grinning at her like a loon.

"Um, thanks for rescuin' me from all the fireworks stuff."

"Oh, you're welcome!" he said, with hands in the pockets of his long brown coat and rocking back on his heels.

Rose looked around. "It's quiet over here. You come here a lot?"

He walked over and knelt by his thermos and poured her a cup of tea and added some cream which he had pulled out of his pocket. Rose was a little surprised but thought "why not?" and sat next to him accepting the hot beverage. "How'd you know this is how I take tea?"

"I'm observant," he answered and pulled another tea cup out of his seemingly never ending pocket and poured his own tea adding more sugar than Rose had ever seen added to tea.

"Oh, I um, never see you around. What, is that your super secret power then?" Rose asked.

"Super secret power?" he asked in a tone that clearly indicated his disdain for such a designation.

Rose grinned. "Well, Rory and Amy were telling me 'bout their talents and that's what it seems like to me. This some school for people who, you know, got special powers?"

He furrowed his brow and sniffed. "They are not super powers," he said again, wincing at that term. "People here are just special, have a bit more in the genetic make up than the average human."

Rose nodded and sipped her tea again wondering why she was here. "Yeah, I can see there's lots of special people here." She looked over at him to find him staring intently at her. "What, there something on me?" she asked and looked down at her pink hoody but couldn't see anything but then it was awfully dark on this side of the roof.

"No, just getting a feel for you is all. You're a bit of a puzzle," he replied and sipped his tea, smacking his lips.

Rose stared at him in the dim glow of a lantern he had leaned over and flicked on. She wasn't the puzzle, he was. She'd always been able to get a feel for people but he was a lot harder to read. It was clear he was brilliant and had an aura of authority about him, but there something else and she just couldn't put her finger on it. "So you gonna show me some stars then?" she finally asked.

His face lit up and he pulled a silver pen out of his pocked with a glowing blue tip which he waved at the device before them. "That some type of remote control?" she asked.

He looked at her as if she had dribbled. "It's my sonic screwdriver. I use it to…make adjustments and stuff."

"And stuff?" she teased and scooted closer to him.

"It's a sophisticated tool for adjusting things, reheating tea, unlocking doors, resonating whatever and well lots of stuff."

"You invented it then?" Rose asked.

He preened at that comment. "I did. Bit of genius, me!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "And so humble too," she commented and bumped her shoulder against his.

He had a delighted look in his eyes and she could see him almost bounce with boyish charm. After that, he started to babble to her about his sonic telescope and began showing her stars, planets and nebulas.

They were huddled close together. "See that, Rose, that's the Horsehead Nebula. Right now there's a plasma storm brewing there. Fires are burning, ten million miles wide. Imagine if we could fly into the heart of it, then ride the shock wave all the way out, hurtling right across the sky. We could end up anywhere."

Rose pulled back from the telescope and looked at him gazing up at the sky with such longing and felt something inside of herself unfurl. He looked at her then, his eyes shining even on the darkened roof. There was something between them, some intangible connection. He whispered her name and leaned closer to her.

"There you are!" a feminine voice called out, breaking the intimate mood between them. They both pulled back guiltily but still shooting each other flirtatious looks. Reinette strode forward holding a lantern. "Harriet has ordered everyone to their rooms. There was a concern when the child had vanished…again," she announced in her cultured voice and still refusing to look at Rose.

"The child has a name and it's Rose," Rose retorted, annoyed with Reinette's attitude.

Reinette turned to her with a haughty look. "You would do well to learn to lose that coarse attitude and adopt a more pleasing and congenial demeanor. You've already been reprimanded once and developed a reputation for rebellion. Perhaps that might be acceptable from whence you come but not at the Gallifreyan Academy. You will be held to a higher standard here.

The Doctor stood up. "Reinette, that's enough," he said in a clipped tone. "Rose is with me not off rebelling."

"Is she?" Reinette asked in a voice that questioned and yet had just a touch of arrogance to it. "You seem to have quite a few young students who you run off with." She then turned to Rose. "I suppose you think you're special? That is what most think in their naiveté. Let me assure you child, you are not. You are new and fresh and caught his interest. He will tire of you like he has all the others and I will be here when he does."

The Doctor didn't say anything, only looked uncomfortable. Rose stood up and looked ready to explode but not sure who at, the prat Doctor who it appeared liked to seduce new students or his cow of girlfriend who showed up to be condescending and cruel. "I don't know who's worse you or 'im," Rose finally said, glaring at both of them.

"Rose, don't," the Doctor said in an aggravated voice. "You're not…that is to say, I, well I…"

"Don't!" Rose repeated back. "This whole school is mucked up. What do you do, bring normal people around to make yourselves feel more special? Is that why I'm here?"

"What? What are you talking about?" he demanded in an irritated tone. He wasn't about to stand there and allow both girls to impugn his integrity much less get in the middle of some cat fight. He hadn't done anything wrong in his mind and didn't understand why Rose, who he had deemed extraordinary and clever would ask such a thing. How could she not know how special she was?

"I'm not that daft. Everyone here has some power or talent or whatever you call it. I don't. So why am I here?"

"An excellent question," Reinette agreed. "Perhaps the child has a point. Look at her. There's nothing special about her." Reinette walked over to the Doctor. "She's not like us," she said and looped her arm through the Doctor's much to his annoyance.

He pulled away. "Stop it, Reinette. You don't know what you're talking about."

Reinette looked annoyed. That's when Rose got it. Reinette was in love with him and wanted him all to herself. Rose knew girls like this. Posh or not, they all had the same goal, to catch a pretty bloke and parade him around like a trophy. They needed to have a man in their lives to feel accomplished. In that moment, annoyed or not, Rose pitied Reinette. She didn't need a bloke to be happy. She could do fine on her own and had learned on the estate that the only person you relied on was yourself.

Reinette turned on Rose then. "I see. You want some common, uneducated little girl to impress. She said it herself. She's no one special and can barely keep up with her studies here. Perhaps Harriet brought her here to indulge you."

"Stop it Reinette," the Doctor said in a tight voice.

Reinette smirked, unwilling to let this go. He had pricked her ego with his pursuit of Rose and she was going to punish him by hurting Rose who she deemed unworthy of attending the prestigious Academy. "The poor creature said it herself. We have powers she doesn't. She's nothing but…" Reinette paused and looked back at the Doctor. "The tin dog you have in your laboratory that follows you around, at your beck and call and makes you feel important."

"I said STOP IT!" he shouted, now livid that Reinette would be so cruel.

During all of this, Rose felt her confidence ebb. Maybe Reinette had a point. She was nothing like them and why would some good looking, brilliant bloke like the Doctor want anything to do with her. In that moment, she hated both the Doctor and Reinette. They had no right to make her feel this way. She clenched her fists as she watched the Doctor practically trembling with anger and Reinette aim her temper at him.

Jack quietly moved behind Rose intent on getting her away from the oncoming spat. "Rose," he said softly, startling her from the thick tension created by the glaring Doctor and Reinette. "Come on, you don't need to be around this." He gently but firmly guided her away from quiet angry voices beginning to escalate into louder more vicious accusations.

"I'm sorry," Jack said as he wrapped an arm around her. "This was supposed to be a fun evening."

Rose was still thinking about Reinette's accusations but shook herself out of it when Jack put his arm around her. "It's okay, Jack. I was just…"

He paused as they reached the access to the attic. "Hey, don't let them bring you down. Those two have their own issues and always have." He tipped her chin up. "You are special and I don't care what Reinette says. People want to be around you because you're kind, friendly and you know, hot," he said and winked her.

Rose smiled and looked down quietly as she thought about things. She looked back up at him. "But Jack, I'm really not like you or anyone else here. I mean, I don't have any special abilities. I'm just Rose Tyler, a girl off the estate."

"Nothing wrong with that. Maybe that's your gift," Jack said, gazing at her as if looking for something. "Not everyone's gift is all flash. Harriet's always preaching at us that our talents come from inside and that who we are is more important than what we can do."

"You don't think I'm some side kick then or what Reinette said, the Doctor's tin dog?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You are no one's tin dog and if you knew the tin dog in question, you wouldn't be so offended. K-9 is brilliant and sassy. He puts the Doctor in his place."

Rose smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Jack. Guess I should be gettin' back before I'm in trouble again." She made to climb down the ladder but Jack pulled her back.

"Seems like a waste."

"What?" she asked

"You, me, starry night all alone on the roof," he said, pulling her close.

Rose wasn't sure what to think at first. He was Jack. Then she looked up a the stars and back at him. He was Jack, he was nice and a bit fit. Back on the estate she wouldn't have hesitated. What was wrong with her? She'd almost kissed the Doctor before Reinette interrupted and all they'd done was talk about science and the stars. Maybe she just needed a good snog and get it out of her system and Jack was…safe."

Jack seemed to sense her agreement and in typical Jack style, swept her up into his arms for the snog of her life and he wasn't just a good kisser, he was fantastic. Little did they realize that kiss was being observed and by someone who was most definitely not happy. In fact, there was a storm in his eyes and that storm manifested in a very physical way. The air vibrated with it. Jack pulled away. "We should go in before Harriet finds us and then we'll both be in hot water."

Rose, a little out of breath nodded. Jack helped her down and whilst climbing down himself, he looked over across the roof to see a dark figure in a long coat standing there staring at him. Jack nodded at the figure and descended thinking maybe that would be enough to shake his idiot friend out of that pompous attitude he had. Reinette wasn't the only problem here although she certainly was the most annoying one. A certain Doctor needed to open his eyes and see the life he could have with someone as real as Rose and if he didn't, someone else would be there to sweep her away. Someone, like Jack.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so stuck on this chapter. I had 2800 words which I was staring at for days and then Bittie752 helped me get past my block so hugs for Bittie! Now I can't look at it anymore so hopefully it's not too boring.

After the fireworks debacle on the roof, Donna had interrogated Rose about where she was and what happened. Donna had rolled her eyes several times when Rose mentioned the Doctor or "Spaceman" as Donna liked to call him. Donna winced when Rose mentioned Reinette. Apparently, there was some history between them and not the good kind. Rose did not tell Donna she almost kissed the Doctor. She had a feeling Donna would have lectured her and she wasn't up for it.

Rose was doing a good enough job of lecturing herself. How he had shown up and pulled her back to his private star viewing corner of the roof had been a bit surreal and at the time, she thought it romantic. All of his subtle flirting while babbling about stars and his telescope, had been appealing and different. Then, there was that undefinable attraction she felt for him. There was just something about him that tugged at her. Of course, then Reinette had showed up. After listening to Reinette spout off about her being one of many and then watching the Doctor react to Reinette's allegations, it had rubbed Rose the wrong way. She wasn't sure she believed a word out of Reinette's mouth but, enough was said to raise her doubts about the Doctor. She didn't want to be another in a long line of girls he'd seduced. She had more respect for herself than that. She knew some people may accuse Jack of doing just that with her but that wasn't the case. Jack made everyone feel special and respected. She wasn't so sure about the Doctor.

He seemed to act as if he was different from everyone else here, maybe even above them. He didn't socialize with the other students very much. Jack was one of the few people who seemed close to him. He had a reputation for being a genius who had little patience for anyone who didn't keep up with him. There was also Reinette who liked to keep him all to herself. It made Rose question what type of person was he? Who was the Doctor anyway? Did he have super powers or talents like the other students here? He fascinated her but also was a bit of an annoying enigma. She didn't understand how she could be drawn to him but still feel like something was missing. She had a good sense of most of the people she'd met at school except for him. It made her wary.

Jack, on the other hand, was an open book. He was charming, handsome, fun, a flirt and mostly open. He held some things back but it didn't strike Rose as if he was hiding something bad. It was more like Jack didn't let everyone get too close to his heart. Oh, he was friendly with everyone and especially kind to her. They snogged but it wasn't like a consuming passion. It was more like a more intimate version of flirting, only one that fulfilled a physical need. She was attracted to Jack and given time, she was sure she could fall for him but she wasn't sure she wanted that. He was charming and easy to talk to but there wasn't the same connection to him as she felt for the Doctor. It was a little frustrating to her.

Donna wasn't a fan of Rose dating Jack. Every time she caught them snogging, she felt it her duty to remind Rose that she was not the only person Jack snogged. Rose knew this. She appreciated Donna looking out for her but wasn't going to let her friend dictate who she snogged or spent time with. Jack was her friend and confidant and nothing was going to change that. Donna was also turning into a good friend. She took Rose under wing and was a vehement defender against anyone who put Rose down. It made Rose wonder if Donna's special talent was something to do with protection. Not, that she ever asked Donna. Talking about anyone's special talent was sort of taboo here unless they volunteered to mention it first. That being said, Rose felt that Donna must have some sort of super talent at protecting people. She certainly could cut anyone down to size in a just a few words. She'd watched Donna go after that pompous git Adam one day when he made fun of Lee. That had been a thing of beauty as she watched Donna tear good all Adam a new arsehole.

Things had calmed down over the next few days until right before dinner one evening when there was a knock at the door. Donna tossed down her iPad and with an annoyed sigh and went to find out who it was. It was the Doctor. Rose watched in amazement as Donna put him through the ringer.

Donna crossed her arms and looked the Doctor up and down while he fidgeted and tugged at his hair. "Can I help you or did you just come here to fidget and let your mouth hang open like a fish out of water?" she asked in that demanding way only Donna could.

"Donna!" he finally spit out. "You live here."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Obviously. What do you want, Spaceman?"

"Yes, course you live here and with Rose. Uh is she here?" he asked, trying to look around Donna.

"What if she is? What do you want with her? Wasn't that little escapade on the roof enough or do you and Reinette wanna put on another performance for her whilst making her feel like dirt?"

Rose heard him sigh. "Donna, don't. I just need to talk to her."

"Oh don't you Don't me! You're not gonna drag Rose into the middle of your domestics with that fussy blonde cow, Reinette. Rose deserves better than that!" Donna said in a hard tone and poked her finger into his chest in emphasis.

The Doctor was flustered but looking annoyed. "Yes, Donna! I know!"

"Do you? Cause from what I've seen and heard, you've acted a right prat! No, make that a stodgy, stuck up prat locked away in your lab and only barely finding it worth your while to come out and socialize with us lesser beins!"

"That's not how it is," he defended, his voice low and serous. "You know how important the project is. I have to focus and I don't see you or anyone else here as lesser than me. I mean sure I'm the most brilliant person in the school and…"

"Zip it!" she interrupted. "Before you stick your foot in it any further. Look, just stay here." Donna shut the door in his face and turned to Rose.

"Well? Do I toss him out or do you want to talk to him? I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to tell him to piss off."

Rose couldn't help but smile at Donna. "Naw, I'll talk to 'im. It's okay." Rose straightened herself up and fussed with her hair while Donna shook her head and muttered how he wasn't worth it.

She opened the door and the Doctor just about fell on top of her, catching himself on the door frame. He stood up and stared at her. "Rose! I was just here to see you!" he exclaimed.

Rose did her best not to laugh at how nervous he was. "Yeah, I heard. So, what do you want?"

He tugged at his ear and Rose couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little faster. He was so adorable in his pinstripe suit and trainers with his gorgeous hair all mussed up from what she assumed was him tugging at it nervously.

"Can we take a walk and talk?" he asked.

Rose bit her lip. "Your barmy ex isn't around is she 'cos I could do without another run in with her? I'm not about to let her talk to me like that again."

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pocket and sniffed. "No, Reinette and I aren't talking and I don't wanna see her either. Rose, I'm sorry for the other night. You didn't deserve that and if you would give me a chance, well, we could maybe talk a bit and get to know each other."

Rose couldn't resist his boyish charm. He did apologize and seemed genuine about it. She nodded her head and looked back in the room.

"Donna, I'll be back in a bit."

Donna looked unhappy. "A bit better mean an hour 'cos it's lights out and I'm not spendin' all night worrying about what Spaceman is up to with you." She wrinkled her nose then. "Scratch that, I don't wanna know. Just be back here in an hour or I'll have a rescue party out after you. Got it?"

Rose grinned. "Yes, Ma'am!" Donna glared at her while the Doctor grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hall and down several flights of stairs into the basement. She pulled away from him when he aimed the sonic screwdriver at a door which clicked open. He turned toward her expectantly. Rose crossed her arms and looked from the darkened doorway to him.

"I'm not goin' in there until we get some things straight."

"Rose, it's just my lab. I thought we could talk inside and I could show you what I've been working on."

"Right, cause you need a new assistant?" Rose shot back, determined to not let him get the upper hand.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Rose, please. It's not like that at all."

"Then what's it like?" Rose asked, her voice a little softer.

He looked over at her. "You're different. I've watched you around the school. You have determination and you're clever, far more clever than you give yourself credit for. You greet everyone with a smile, even the ones that are rude and annoying. There's something special about you Rose Tyler and…" he trailed off and paused looking down for a moment before looking back up at her. "I like you. Most people here are all tied up in themselves but not you. I'm sorry Reinette said those things. She was wrong. You are no one's conquest. You're…well you're Rose."

Rose looked at him fidgeting and trying to explain to her why they were down there. Finally, she took pity on him. "That's the sorriest excuse for an apology I've ever gotten." She rolled her eyes at his look of confusion. "You're sorry that you let Reinette talk to me like that and didn't stand up for me. You're sorry you're such a pompous, arrogant git and you're sorry it took you this long to come to talk to me."

"Uh yes, that. I am sorry," he said, looking nervous but then he straightened and looked at her calmly. "But, I'm not sorry that I pulled you away on the roof to spend time with me and I wished we'd had more time that night." He took a couple steps forward toward her. "And I'm not sorry that I'm here with you now."

Rose looked into his soulful brown eyes and felt his sincerity. She also felt that connection flare to life. There was just something about him and she didn't think she could walk away even if she tried. "All right. So show me this mad scientist thing you have goin' on down here," she finally said.

He grinned brightly at her. "Rose Tyler, I'll have you know that this is far from a mad scientist thing!" he enthused and grabbed her hand to pull her into his lab. "Welll, maybe a bit mad but not like that. I mean mad as in genius and innovative!"

The lights flickered on and Rose took it all in. There were tables filled with beakers, test tubes, lab equipment as well as mounds of wires, half taken apart toasters, microwaves and a hair drier or two. There were computers lining one wall and a giant glass globe with blue sparks of electricity flashing inside. There was also a small counter off to the side with a mini refrigerator, coffee and teapots and a sink filled with dishes. It wasn't until she saw the hammock off to the side and shelves of books along with some clothes hung off some bare metal pipes running through the ceiling that she realized he lived down here. It tugged at her heart. She looked up at him to find him grinning widely at her and filled with enthusiasm.

She smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. "This is amazing," she said. She looked around more and noticed there were other doors and darkened corners and crevices. "This place goes on forever."

"Oh yes! It's bigger than it looks. Come along, I want you to meet someone!" he said and pulled her off to the side where a silver metal dog rolled up to her. He had K-9 emblazoned on the side in black lettering. K-9 looked like a metal box with a metal fashioned dog head stuck to it. Two mini antenna dishes were his ears and he had a red rectangle on the front of his head that Rose thought must be eyes.

"Rose Tyler, may I present K-9!" He practically bounced as he said it.

Rose smiled and knelt down so she was eye level with K-9. "Hi," she said and waved, still examining him.

"Mistress," a mechanical voice said and the antenna like ears twisted.

Rose grinned and laughed. "You can talk!"

"Affirmative, Mistress, I am K-9 Mach 3 mobile cybotronic companion and caretaker of the Doctor."

Rose giggled in delight. "I'm sure you are and that must be quite a task."

"Affirmative."

The Doctor had watched the two of them with a happy expression. "K-9, add Rose to the list of approved organic intelligence with command authority Level 1."

"Affirmative, Master. Rose Tyler added to authorization command matrix."

Rose looked up at the Doctor. "What?"

The Doctor looked away tugged at his ear nervously. "Well, I just thought if you were ever in need of…I dunno a flux capacitator, you could pop in to borrow one. Or, you know if you needed to talk you could stop by, no invite necessary," he said and looked at her nervously.

Rose smiled shyly at him. "Thanks. Never know when you might need a flux capacitator." She looked back at K-9. He's brilliant, Doctor. I love him."

The Doctor was practically bouncing and filled with a lightness that she hadn't seen in him before. After that, it was a whirlwind tour of his lab. Rose found herself unable to stop smiling and laughing at some of his experiments which ranged from an artificial intelligence mini fridge which automatically rearranged itself based on items you used the most, was self-cleaning and kept items at their optimum temperature to a macro kinetic extrapolator which Rose didn't understand, to the Doctor's pride and joy, the Jamerator, which took any fruit you fed into it and turned it into instant jam. He had a myriad of such inventions large and small and hinted that there were more in his secondary storage.

His enthusiasm was contagious and the two of them stood side by side as he spewed technobabble the likes of which Rose had never heard and yet, she loved it. He never talked down to her and didn't hesitate to explain things in terms she would understand. Rose could have spent the rest of the night just listening to him but her mobile vibrated in her pocket with a warning message from Donna.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Donna's right. I have class in the morning," she said hesitantly. He looked disappointed but then cheered up.

"Of course, sleep, you sort of need that. You can come back tomorrow…if you want," he said and shoved his hands in his pocket looking unsure.

"I'd love to!" she responded enthusiastically.

"Brilliant!" he said, grinning like a loon. "I'll just walk you back then, shall I?"

Rose slipped her hand in his and it was the most natural thing for them to walk hand in hand. Little did they know that someone was watching them, someone who was not pleased to see them growing closer.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The next few days were some of the happiest Rose had spent in a long time. She was doing well at school, even in maths. She was being integrated back into Mr. Delaware's class and after a few awkward minutes she realized she understood what he was teaching. Even Adric's snivelling quips didn't bother her and when she was called on by Mr. Delaware, she answered with confidence, much to his surprise, correctly. All in all, despite the rocky start and her continued observation of the quirkiness and odd talents of her classmates, she was settling in. She still had lingering doubts as to why she was there as she pondered her classmates that could freeze water with a thought, could seemingly turn invisible at a whim or even walk through walls as if they weren't there. No one ever discussed these abilities other than Amy and Rory the night of the fireworks. It seemed almost a taboo topic so Rose was afraid to bring it up and shatter her somewhat peaceful existence at school.

Rose spent as much time down in the Doctor's lab as she could which wasn't as much as she wanted. His experiments were always fascinating if not explosive. His enthusiasm never waned and he seemed to enjoy babbling on a variety of topics of everything from the names of stars, films, books, a mathematical equation proving the possibility of time travel and the recipe for the perfect banana smoothie. Rose was completely smitten with him. It wasn't just that undefinable attraction she felt, it was his personality and wit. He was funny and interesting and kept her smiling but even better, he also listened to her. He asked her opinion on things and made her feel smart and not just like a nobody girl off the estate.

Spending time with the Doctor, meant that she spent less time with Jack. Rose never really talked to anyone about her visits with the Doctor. Donna, knew of course, but she wasn't one to gossip about such things. It was a surprise the day Jack waltzed into the lab to find her giggling with the Doctor. It was also the day Rose realized that her feelings for the Doctor were reciprocated.

"Rose," Jack said, not acting at all surprised but there was another look in his eyes, concern and maybe a little bit of jealousy. Jack walked up and kissed her on the cheek just like he always did. He was Jack, friendly and flirty and this was his nature. The smile fell from the Doctor's face and a darkness filled his eyes as he stared at Jack. Rose involuntarily shivered as if someone had walked over her grave. It was an odd feeling she'd never felt before and something tingled in her mind. She looked at him and it was like the room faded away and it was just the three of them isolated from anything around them. Her first thought was that he was jealous. A slight thrill went through her when she contemplated that he was jealous because Jack kissed her. That didn't last long. She didn't belong to anyone and he hadn't exactly asked her out. She could kiss whoever she pleased even if he was the one she really wanted to be snogging.

The Doctor's tone was clipped when he finally spoke. "Did you need something, Jack?"

"Just thought I'd check and see if you needed a hand with…the project," Jack said, hesitating and indicating a locked door to the right.

At this point, Rose decided perhaps she should intervene to break the tension and by the tone of their voices and body language, they weren't just tense but verging on some testosterone addled stand-off. "Jack, the Doctor was just showing me this new setting on his sonic screwdriver. It resonates concrete."

"Oh, I'm sure he was," Jack answered, still looking at the Doctor and then he turned to Rose. "You didn't tell me the Doctor invited you down into his lab."

"Is she required to tell you everything?" the Doctor asked with an edge to his voice.

"No, of course she's isn't. I hadn't seen her today and was worried. I care about Rose."

"And I don't?" the Doctor snipped.

Jack looked smug. "I'm not the one who shoved her aside so I could argue with my girlfriend on the roof making Rose feel like second best."

That was all it took to set the Doctor off. "Ex-girlfriend, if you could even call her that. And Rose isn't second best and perhaps if some pretty lothario hadn't gotten in the way I could have told her that."

Rose sighed. "Look, both of you need to stop this. We're all friends here."

"Jealous, Doctor?" Jack asked, smirking and ignoring Rose.

The Doctor snorted. "Of you? Hardly. Rose has better taste. She's here with me after all."

"I said that's enough," Rose said with a little more steel in her voice as she looked between the two of them. They ignored her and kept one upping each other.

Jack moved past Rose until he was inches from the Doctor. He pointed out how much time Rose spent with him and how he had natural charm, was fun to be around and a great snogger and why would Rose want to spend much time in some moldy basement with someone with the emotional depth of a twig. Despite Jack's accusations and insults, he wasn't being that way because Jack wanted Rose to himself or didn't want the Doctor to be with her. This was about ego, his and the Doctor's and about pushing the Doctor to open up more to Rose and make Rose feel special. Jack had known the Doctor a long time and was well aware of his friend's propensity for closing himself off or backing away from emotional attachments.

The Doctor looked haughtily at Jack and declared himself to be the most brilliant, creative and charming of the two. In fact, he said he was so charming he could convince even Yvonne Hartman to snog Mr. Delaware. Jack snorted a that and retorted that he had already charmed his way out of several tests and Rose had spent far more time with him and maybe the Doctor should try getting his head out of his arse a bit more if he wanted to impress a girl like Rose.

Suddenly, glass test tubes and beakers exploded near Jack. Rose jumped away as chaos reigned in the lab. She swore the very ground vibrated and some of the shattered glass was embedded in Jack's arm, soaking his oxford in blood. Jack just casually removed it and tossed it aside as if it was nothing. A tension filled the air and Rose watched the two boys that she liked in different ways transform into something she didn't fully understand. All she knew was something dark and powerful was in that room. It was as if their anger and jealousy had metamorphosed into something physical. The room chilled and she felt a pressure building. She had to get out of there and away from them and slowly backed out.

Once she had the door closed, the ominous feeling was lifted. Rose began wondering if she had imagined the whole thing and yet…she knew that people here were different. This was an example of exactly how foreign and alien this place could be. She needed time away from both boys and maybe everyone else so she could just think. Just as she made it up the stairs from the basement, any chance for peaceful thinking time came to an abrupt end. Reinette was standing at the top of the stairs looking perfect and polished in her designer jeans, boots and cardigan.

Rose tried to brush by her but Reinette wasn't going to allow that. "You didn't listen to me. I warned you, that he would sweep you away, that it would end badly and now look at what's happened. He's arguing with his best friend…over you."

Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Reinette. "How do you know that?"

Reinette smiled coldly. "It would appear Jack was concerned that you were missing and found out you were in the Doctor's lab. Handsome Jack may be many things, but he is not ignorant in the ways of desire or the Doctor. He realized what was happening even if you did not. Harriet asked Jack to look after you and he wouldn't be doing that if he allowed you to be…compromised by the Doctor."

"Nobody's compromised me!" Rose snapped but part of her was wondering if Reinette told the truth about Jack. Was the only reason he was her friend because of Harriet?

Reinette chuckled. "Ah you poor child. You really don't understand but then why should you? You are so out of your element. Is it not obvious? The only reason you're here is to teach us how to mingle with the …common people. You're the lesson child, nothing more. This school is for extraordinary people, people like me who are gifted telepaths or people like Jack who are impervious to physical harm and people like my angel who has almost god like powers," she said with a light her eyes pausing before she continued. "We learn how to fine tune our abilities so that we may go out into the world and make the lives of the common people like you better. You see, you will go back to your little boring life of work, tea and sleep while we make things happen. We invent the technology or medicine that makes your life better. We run the government, make scientific advances and basically run the world you live in. Of course, even if we are smarter, more creative and talented than you and your kind, we must still share this world with you. That means we must learn to mingle with your kind, with those less advanced than we are. Average humans can be so suspicious and sensitive. It is a necessary skill to learn how to interact with the lesser beings and thus Harriet brought you here as an example so that we might learn from you, how you think and perceive the world and how to…be around you without disturbing the lives of the uninformed and uneducated. You are no more one of us than an ant is to you."

Rose felt her temper rise but also something else, doubt. "No, I earned this place. I'm doing well here!" she insisted.

"Are you? Or, is it being arranged to make you feel that way? Really, child, open your eyes. As difficult as it may be, at least have the sense to be aware of those around you. Are you really so blind? Certainly, you've noticed how different we are here?"

Rose couldn't deny that. She had noticed how different people were here. Jack and the Doctor had just proved that. Reinette might be a total cow but that was no lie. Rose didn't have special abilities and she had been wondering why she was here. Yet, the Doctor and Jack seemed to genuinely like her. Was it all a lie?

"I don't believe the Doctor or Jack would use me like that. They and Donna are my friends," Rose insisted emotionally.

Reinette took a step forward toward the stairs. "How typical of your kind. You cannot accept the truth so you manufacture some fairy tale to soothe your disbelief and fear. We live in the real world at Gallifreyan Academy. Perhaps it is time for you to return to yours before you are stomped like one of the little ants you step on every day. How easy would it be for one of our lesser trained students to accidently crush your mind or transform you into a rodent or even crush your beating heart in the blink of an eye," she said with a careless tone. "You should think on that. Now if you will excuse me, my angel needs me. I must assist in calming him and handsome Jack before they destroy the school over the nasty business you instigated between them." With that, Reinette turned and elegantly made her way down the stairs.

Rose stared after her in pain and shock. How much of what she said was true? Reinette was petty, stuck up and a snobby little bint who needed someone to teach he a lesson in humility. Despite that, Rose couldn't help but wonder. The Doctor and Jack had frightened her with how they unleashed their super powers. Perhaps, she should be afraid. Her previous thought about needing time away from all this to think was at the forefront of her mind. She had promised her Mum she'd give this school a go but that was before she realized how dangerous these people could be. What if Reinette had told the truth and they were in control of everything and no one knew about it? What if Reinette made good on her threat? It was all too likely she could. Rose felt fear and panic at the thought of someone like Reinette making decisions for everyone. It was evil and wrong. That was when Rose knew for certain it was time to the leave the Academy. She avoided everyone at the school until it was time for bed. Donna had looked concerned but Rose and told her she was just tired. Once Donna was asleep, Rose quietly packed her bags and snuck out of the school. This did not go unobserved. What would happen next would change Rose's life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Warning - Bad people threaten to assault Rose so I wanted to put a trigger warning on it. Nothing happens to her but I don’t want anyone upset. This chapter - Rose learns she may not be as normal as she thinks.

Rose quietly crept through the darkened halls of the school, slipping out through a side door leading to a garden. It was a brisk, misty night with dark clouds floating across the sky filtering the light of the full moon. She darted through the garden ducking periodically as the clouds allowed rays of moonlight to dance across the garden, illuminating it in an eerie glow as if it were a faerie world, something supernatural and not seen by mortals. Rose perceived it as something otherworldly and yet another sign that something about this school was off. She adjusted her rucksack on her shoulder and continued forward as the clouds once again hid the moon and the long dark shadows of the garden enveloped her. Soon, she was out of the formal garden and making her way through the hedge maze. She paused once to think how Mickey had showed her how to navigate the maze and the hidden shortcuts that were there if you knew about them.

Soon she reached the tall brick wall that lined the perimeter of the school grounds. She quickly scampered up, her trainers sliding a bit on the slick red brick and threw her rucksack over the top. The wall was topped by ornate black wrought iron and she had to be careful navigating it so that she didn't skewer herself atop. Just as she made it over the top and was sliding down the other side, a voice called out, "Hey! What do you think you're doing over there!"

Rose felt her adrenalin pumping, grabbed her rucksack and took off running. She was in excellent shape since she started school thanks to Gwen William's training. She bolted down the road until she reached the outskirts of some woods and then dashed through them to lose her pursuers. Rose didn't think beyond getting away from the strange school and kept up her pace, pushing her way through underbrush, climbing over fallen trees and jumping across a stream and almost taking a tumble down steep hill. Her heart was pounding and fear of being caught kept her moving quickly until she reached another road on the other side of the woods.

She skirted the treeline along the road until she could see lights from the nearby town. Rose allowed herself a quick feeling of relief. Soon she would be at the train station and on her way back to London and put this whole strange experience behind her. As she continued on, making sure to keep an eye out on the road in case anyone followed her, she couldn't deny an uncomfortable feeling at leaving the school behind. Deep down she knew it was wrong to sneak off in the night and run away and yet she had experienced some odd and frightening things. How could she ignore what happened between the Doctor and Jack and then there was Reinette's threats. As much as she may have wanted to say goodbye or thank Harriet for the opportunity, she couldn't risk it. After all she'd seen, the possibility of them not allowing her to leave or harming her was too great. No, she had to leave now. She could always write Harriet an apology letter later once she was safely back in London.

It took her longer than she thought it would to reach town. She was tired both emotionally and physically from all that had happened. That was the thing with an adrenaline rush, when it was over, it wiped one out. There was one lone elderly clerk at the train station who looked at her suspiciously as she purchased her one way ticket. It was the last of the money she had. She plopped down on a metal bench and stared out a window as the night chill finally sank into her. She pulled her jacket around her and again had the oddest feeling about leaving the school. Rose began to wonder if they had done something to her there. Paranoia was not something she indulged in but that little niggling doubt was there. How many strange things had she seen the students do and didn't Reinette proclaim herself a telepath? Was she manipulating Rose even now? Rose took a deep calming breath trying to shove aside her worries. She just needed to get away and be home around normal people.

As she pondered this, someone sat beside her. Rose looked over to see Sarah Jane Smith, the English and Literature teacher from school sitting there looking through the window at the night sky. It startled Rose and made her nervous when she saw her teacher sitting next to her in the empty train station. She genuinely liked Sarah Jane Smith even if at times, she felt like her teacher was looking at Rose with more than a mildly inquisitive eye. Sometimes, it was as if Ms. Smith was trying to see inside of her. Rose didn't like it and would often ask a question to divert Ms. Smith into discussing something like symbolism in the Iliad and Homer's depiction of the fragility of life and how all things come to an end. It worked well in school and Ms. Smith often complimented Rose on asking the right questions. Now, there was no buffer of school. It was Sarah Jane Smith, the person, dressed in casual jeans, boots, white silk blouse and long navy coat, her brown hair laying softly about her face.

Rose decided to be proactive. She stood up and looked at her teacher. "I'm not goin' back."

Ms. Smith turned to her, looking her up and down, assessing and calculating before she spoke. "Obviously. It appears you are on your way out of town."

"That's right," Rose acknowledged, nodding her head and playing with a ring on her finger. "Away from that weird school."

Sarah Jane arched a delicate brow at her. "Weird? Hmmm," she replied and contemplated Rose's declaration. Finally, she responded. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. It would have been nice if you'd have waited until morning to at least say a proper goodbye to everyone and perhaps give Harriet an idea as to what would make such an intelligent young woman so disturbed, she felt the need to run away from a place that could grant her so many opportunities."

Rose snorted. "Yeah, right. You think I don't know what's goin' on at that school, that I'm dumb?"

Ms. Smith stiffened and aimed her uncomfortable gaze at Rose. "No, I think you're very clever, emotional and very frightened."

"You don't know anythin' 'bout me!" Rose answered, now unnerved. "But I know 'bout you lot. I know you're all different and how you walk around with these weird powers or talents or whatever you call them. I've seen stuff. I've seen what you and those kids can do and I won't be a part of it. You're not gonna use me like some lab rat or somethin!" Her voice echoed in the drab train station. The fluorescent lights flickered almost in emphasis of Rose's turbulent emotions.

Ms. Smith's face softened. "I think there's been a terrible misunderstanding. Rose, not everything is as it seems or seems to you in this state. I don't quite know what's happened but I'd like an opportunity to talk to you about it."

Rose shook her head adamantly. "No, I'm not goin' back to that place. Not gonna let you or anyone else mess with my head or anything else. No more people walkin' through walls, makin' rooms vibrate or gettin' stuck with glass and not even flinchin! I'm goin' home where people are normal like me. You lot just need to stay away from me." Rose backed up a few steps.

Ms. Smith stood up. "Rose, please listen to me. No one wants to harm you. We are here to help. The school is a safe haven. It's a place where you can be free to be who you are. I promise you dear, you are safe. Harriet and all the teachers understand how difficult this time can be. No one wants to pressure you but we do want you safe. Out there," Ms. Smith gestured outside to the darkened landscape. "It's dangerous. There are people out there who would not be so kind to you."

Rose backed away. "No, I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you use me to teach those kids how to get along with normal people. You can find someone else! I'm goin' home!"

Ms. Smith looked at her as if she was confused and then it was like a light flared in her eyes. "Oh dear. You don't know," she said softly and looked concerned.

Everything happened fast after that. One moment Rose was backing away toward an exit, ready to leave her rucksack behind just to get away, the next, two men, dressed in dark heavy clothing burst in and grabbed her and aimed a gun at Ms. Smith.

One was not much older than Rose, a tall, pale freckled boy with ginger hair and a vice like grip on her arm. The other was swarthy, heavy set man with a cold look in his dark eyes.

"Well, well what have we here? A couple of strays?" the heavy set man holding the gun said, sneering at Ms. Smith.

"Looks that way," the Ginger boy said and squeezed Rose's arm painfully, tugging her against his chest, his green eyes apprising her. "Nice little bit of skirt we have here. What say we take a little stroll with her and have some fun?"

"Shut your gob! She's just goods to be delivered," the burly man stated, his eyes never leaving Ms. Smith as he held onto grabbed Rose's other arm.

The ginger boy smirked. "Yeah, but orders didn't say in what condition, just alive." He leaned in close to Rose, his hot putrid breath against her face. "What do ya say love, fancy a little fun before we turn you over. Might be the last fun you have."

Rose was revolted and flinched away from him. She'd seen his kind on the estate, bullies using guns or knives to intimidate people. She wasn't about to become a victim of anyone. The tricky part was the bloke with the gun aimed at Ms. Smith. Just because she wanted away from school didn't mean she wanted her hurt. The ginger haired boy tried to cop a feel at her silence and that was her chance. With her heart pounding she kneed him in the groin and shoved with all her might.

He screamed, wincing in pain. "You little slag!"

"Quit muckin' about!" the other man ordered his accomplice, having lost his grip on Rose who was now putting up a good fight and using some of the skills Gwen had taught her.

The boy fought back and began punching her. Panic set in. All the emotions that had been bubbling inside of her mixed with adrenalin were putting her in survival mode and triggering something at deep within her. Those men had no idea what they were dealing with, what was waking up. Rose bit and kicked the boy and wrenched herself loose. The man with the gun now aimed it at her. A pivotal point was at hand and a point which changed everything. Time slowed around Rose.

The ginger boy pulled a knife out and flicked it open and leapt at her just as the man with the gun fired. Soon, they were caught up in far more than either of them could comprehend. A burning sensation enveloped Rose. It was inside of her, around and through her and she could see things. She witnessed what was happening right then and there as well as all the possible outcomes. None of it was good. The burning sensation became unbearable and she started screaming as it radiated out from her. She felt the bite of the bullet as it penetrated the golden light that surrounded Rose and grazed her shoulder ever so slowly as if it was caught up in some force holding it back. Tears coursed down her face as she looked at the two men also moving in slow motion and she saw them, who they were, what they'd done and what they would do and the people who would be hurt or killed. Something welled up inside of her and said NO.

It was like she was outside of herself. She knew what was happening but couldn't stop it. Power coursed through her toward the men. She felt it unfurl and wrap around them in a fiery grip. Time sped up around the two criminals. Soon, they were screaming as time moved around and through them speeding up faster and faster and they aged before her eyes until there was nothing left but dried husks and dust. As quickly as it started, it stopped leaving her standing, shaking and screaming. She gripped her hair as she wailed, "No, no, no!" over and over again.

She heard a voice call out to her. "Rose!"

Standing off to the side, was the Doctor and Jack staring at her with an expression of fear mixed with awe and behind them Harriet Jones looking worried. Rose backed away trembling, filled with terror and the horror at what had happened there. She had done this. She killed those men. It was beyond her ability to accept and made her ill. "You…you did this to me!" she accused, her voice echoing in the train station.

"Rose, it's going to be okay," Jack said in a calm voice. "We won't let anyone hurt you, sweetheart. We just need you to calm down."

Rose shook her head violent. "No! You're lyin! You all lied to me! You were never my friends and Harriet brought me here to do somethin' horrible to me!" She continued to back up toward the door.

The Doctor stepped forward and held out his hand. "Rose, please, please listen to me. I care about you, we all do and would never do anything to hurt you. We can help you. Just take a minute to breathe and think this through," he pleaded.

Harriet stepped forward. "I'm so sorry, Rose. We thought you knew. The Doctor is quite right, we can help you. It's why I brought you here, so you wouldn't be alone and so we could keep you safe, help you through this."

Rose shook her head violently. She had to get out of here and away from these people. It was too much. She looked down at the dust and bones that were once people and hysteria took over. She couldn't accept what had happened, what her part in it was. She had to run. As she burst through the door, a light cold rain fell making her pause, but didn't stop her. She heard the Doctor and Jack chasing her and took off around the building and ran down the train tracks.

A figure was standing on the tracks ahead of her. It was a shadowy man in a long coat with his arms held wide. Something about him jarred her to a stop. He was wrong. There was something dark about him and he was trying to worm his way into her mind whispering seductively about power and true freedom. He walked toward her and Rose stood still as if she couldn't move no matter how much she wanted. She felt pressure on her and waged an internal battle against whatever he was. She shook as she felt that heat beginning to envelop her again. The man chuckled whispering, "Good. Embrace it!"

She stood up straight and looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the darkness. "No!" she said with strength and the man stopped. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards. Rose gasped as she had felt a force behind her responsible for knocking the dangerous man down. She turned to find the Doctor and Jack looking thunderous at the dark man. They weren't alone and she could see other students standing back behind them. There were also shadowy figure in the woods behind the dark man who was standing again brushing himself off and laughing.

"Hello, Doctor!" he called out. "I must say you and your little group of misfits have done a sloppy job of it with little Rosie Posie here."

"Stay back, Master!" the Doctor said in a cold commanding voice. "You're not going to hurt Rose."

The Master snorted. "Oh and she's so safe with you, is she? Look at her all brimming with power and oh so confused. Did you see the way she destroyed those pathetic thugs?"

"You sent them after her. Maybe you should get better help," the Doctor answered dryly.

"They were disposable and a good test for my golden Rose." The Master looked at Rose who was standing in between them frantically looking for a way out. "You passed the test, my dear and I have deemed you worthy of my new world order. Don't let this pathetic rabble bother you. They know nothing other than how to repress our kind. We are the next step in the species evolution, vastly superior and destined to rule this world. You will take your place as one of the elite, free to be who you are and have power over billions!"

Rose shook her head, terrified of the insane man, if that's what he was, in front of her. "You're mad!" she choked out. "All of you!" She stepped off the tracks, panic filling her again as she looked for an opening and ran.

"Little fool!" the Master shouted. "Fine we do this the hard way," he practically spit out.

Rose ran as if her life depended on it and it did. She didn't make it far before something stung her through her clothing. She stumbled and reached up to feel a dart. As she fell to the damp ground, dizzy and disoriented, she heard shouts, gun fire and a roaring sound. The damp from the grass and mud seeped through her clothing as she fought to stay conscious. The Doctor fell to the ground near her and cradled her in his arms pulling the dart from her shoulder. "Rose." He said her name with a cracked voice. "It's going to be all right."

"No, please, no," she cried tearfully and trembling.

Jack knelt down next to her. "We need to get her back. They're gone but not for long. We think they're regrouping. He looked down at Rose with heartbreak in his blue eyes. "Rose, I am so sorry. You have to believe us, we thought you knew and were just feeling skittish."

"Stop it!" the Doctor snapped and held her protectively to him, wrapping her in his long brown coat. "Just stop it," he said in a quieter tone.

Harriet walked up. "Quickly, we must transport her home."

The Doctor stood up with Rose limp in his arms, still murmuring No. He glared at Harriet. "This wasn't necessary," he said in a tight angry voice.

Jake Simmons emerged from the shadows like a ghost. "We had to stop her to keep her and everyone else safe. You saw what she did."

The Doctor's face went almost passive, his eyes darkened and burned with something that would make most people flinch. Thunder sounded and the wind began to blow. Jake stood firm and stared back at the Doctor. "I did it to help her and I'd do it again," Jake said, in a strong low voice.

"Enough!" Harriet ordered. "This achieves nothing. It is what that monster wants, to divide and conquer us! Now both of you stand down!"

The Doctor swallowed hard and tamped down some of his anger. Jake looked at Harriet and nodded as he backed into the shadows and disappeared.

"Doctor," Harriet said sharply. "Think of Rose. Would she want this?"

The Doctor gazed down at Rose who struggled to look up at him, whispering Doctor in a slurred voice. He let his breath out and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I promise to keep you safe," he whispered. He looked up at Harriet and then carried Rose toward a waiting vehicle. He was followed by Jack, Harriet and the other students slipping quietly away in the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose deals with the consequences of what happened at the train station.

Rose's first thoughts as she awakened were how her head was pounding and she hurt all over. She wondered how Shareen must be feeling as they obviously had snuck into Shareen's Mum's liquor cabinet and were paying the price. She shifted and found she couldn't move. Slowly, memories began filtering through her foggy mind. Shareen was back on the estate and she had left to attend school. Then it all came crashing down. She gasped and tried to sit up her eyes wide with fear. She had been at the train station. Ms. Smith and Harriet had come after her but there were men there too, men that had attacked her and she had…

Tears poured down her face and she trembled. "No!" she gasped and almost choked with fear as she struggled against restraints binding her to the bed and frantically looked around the sterile white room. It was all too much. People had died and she had caused it and then there was that Master person. Something about him frightened her but then there was also the Doctor who had seemingly appeared from no where and the power she felt radiating off of him had been overwhelming. There were also people from the school there too and a fight and then darkness. A voice called her name and she looked around confused. She was in some type of hospital or clinic, tied down to a bed with metal railings along the sides dressed in a white hospital gown.

"Ms. Tyler," the middle aged woman wearing a doctor's white coat said again. Rose looked up at her. The woman was a little taller than Rose with light brown hair styled in a conservative bun. She had fair skin with light gray eyes and was looking at Rose impatiently.

"I said, I am Dr. Redfern and you are in the school clinic. You're lucky to be alive after that stunt you pulled," she said in a clipped voice.

Rose tugged at her restraints more, now feeling panic setting in again.

"Those are for your and our protection," Dr. Redfern said as she focused on some information on her iPad. "You won't be going anywhere anytime soon. In fact, I'd get used to having your movements restricted. Running away and publicly displaying your talents much less…"

"Dr. Redfern, that is quite enough," Harriet said sternly from the doorway. "Why wasn't I called as soon as Rose awakened?"

Dr. Redfern looked annoyed. "She just regained consciousness although her mental status seems something less than coherent. Whether that's due to her rebellious attitude or backlash from the tremendous energy she expelled I cannot say without further testing."

Rose heard the word testing and saw an IV drip connected to her hand and started hyper ventilating. They were experimenting on her. She was sure of it. How else could all of this happen? She wasn't like them and this was wrong. She was Rose Tyler, a simple girl off the estate. Rose began yank at the plastic ties binding her to the bed until they bit painfully into her skin. The more it hurt, the more desperate she became.

"That is quite enough!" Dr. Redfern announced. "I will not tolerate any of your dangerous tantrums in this clinic!" She then turned to grab a syringe.

"No!" Rose screamed. "You can't do this! I want out of here! I just wanna go home!" she continued to wail, crying and panic consuming her as something began to course through her she didn't understand or want.

Ms. Smith walked in and saw how distressed Rose was becoming. "Harriet," she said quietly and firmly with emphasis, indicating her disagreement with what was happening.

"Dr. Redfern, I will not have this child continually sedated. She simply needs the truth and a chance to understand how events unfolded the last night."

Dr. Redfern ignored her as she pushed the plunger on the syringe expelling some of the medication. She looked at Harriet. "She's dangerous and shouldn't be permitted among the other students. Look at her. She's ready to murder again and for what? She's in no danger. She's just lashing out. I won't have her put any other lives in danger."

Ms. Smith stepped forward and stood in between Dr. Redfern and Rose. "Rose doesn't know what she's capable of. She never knew until the events at the train station and that's not her fault. We assumed she was aware of her abilities so the blame for those unfortunate events falls on us. She's a perfectly intelligent and reasonable girl and I am not permitting you to anesthetize her with any more narcotics." Ms. Smith stood protectively in front of Rose almost daring Dr. Redfern to try anything.

Harriet stepped in. "Dr. Redfern you are dismissed. We will handle things from here on out."

Dr. Redfern looked furious and slammed the syringe down. "This is my clinic," she said, anger lacing her voice. "I'm in charge here and I'm telling you this girl is a danger to everyone here. She should be locked away now. How many have been hurt due to her reckless behavior and how many more must be harmed or die for her? Is her life really worth more than the lives of everyone here?"

"Dr. Redfern, every student, every teacher and every life at this school and on this world is important. As a healer and physician one would think that you, more than anyone, would understand that. If you have a problem with treating Rose, or anyone at this school, with compassion and professionalism, then perhaps this isn't the position for you."

Dr. Redfern stared hard at Harriet before storming out of the room. Sarah Jane looked at Harriet before kneeling down next to Rose and placing a calming hand on her arm.

Rose shrank away from her, her eyes dilated with gold flecks dancing in their depths, her heart racing and her body tense and ready to flee any perceived danger.

"Rose, I am so sorry. Please, dear, we mean you no harm. You are safe here. I swear to you we only want to talk," Ms. Smith said in a calm voice.

Rose looked at Ms. Smith and seemed to calm down a little and then looked over at Harriet who pulled up a chair. "What've you done to me?"

Ms. Smith looked over at Harriet and they too seemed to share some concern. Harriet smiled softly at Rose. "My dear, I assure you we've done nothing to you other than bring you back to the school and that was for your safety." She sighed. "This has been handled badly and I take full responsibility for that."

"What Harriet is trying to say Rose, is that when you arrived here, we assumed that you knew you had a special gift," Ms. Smith inserted.

Rose looked at them confused and shifted pulling further away from them, firmly convinced they were both either nutters or trying to manipulate her. "I don't have any special talents, not like you lot. I'm normal," she insisted with a catch in her voice.

"Of course, you're normal. We aren't saying you're not, but you're also unusually talented. It's why we arranged for you to come here," Harriet explained.

Rose narrowed her eyes. She knew they had lied to her and she wasn't happy about it. "No teacher recommended me. You lied! You've been stalking me like some weird cult or soemthin!"

Harriet was clearly aghast at the suggestion. "This place is a sanctuary, a place where you can learn about your talent without fear and around people who understand the emotional and physical turmoil you are feeling. It is not a cult or associated with any religious order."

Ms. Smith smiled with a slight amusement at Rose's accusations. "Rose, what Harriet is trying to tell you is that yes, we may have misled you slightly as to how you arrived here. We never intended on keeping the truth from you. We only wanted you to settle, feel comfortable until you were ready to talk about what you were going through. The problem, unfortunately, was you didn't know because nothing had happened to you at that point."

"A point which, quite frankly, we find stunning," Harriet confessed. "Most people with the genetic anomaly that allows certain individuals unusual abilities are aware by the time we find them. It almost always manifests during puberty and gains in strength as the individual ages."

Rose shook her head vehemently. "No, there was nothin' wrong with me until I came here! You did this!" she insisted, her voice, cracking and tears prickling her eyes again at what they were suggesting. "I was fine, normal, not some murdering monster! At least until I met all of you!"

"Hold on," Ms. Smith cautioned. "You are not a monster! Those criminals attacked us and you reacted. I was there and I saw you, could feel your pain and fear. Rose, any part you had in the unfortunate loss of life, was an accident. No one blames you. As for how and why your ability manifested at that particular moment…we still aren't sure."

"Please listen to us, Rose," Harriet added emphatically. "I truly am sorry I wasn't forthright with you upon your arrival. We make every effort to not to emphasize anything that would make a student feel different because you really aren't any different than a person who has born with an ability to run faster than most people or who can play music by ear or any other number abilities. You are still Rose. You just have this new extraordinary talent that in time you will learn to understand and control. It doesn't have to be a disability or prevent you from achieving anything you want from life. As Sarah Jane explained, we don't understand why it was only now triggered. It is most uncommon that you had no experiences until now. We theorize that perhaps the extreme stress of the situation and your emotional state, or perhaps some combination of adrenaline and hormonal fluctuation may have caused it to manifest but we don't know for certain. I'm sorry it happened and frightened you but I'm glad we were there. This could have been much worse. Unfortunately, there are people in the world that react with fear to anything they perceive as different and that can be very bad for people like us.

Rose listened to Harriet and Sarah Jane but she didn't a hundred percent believe them. She felt her trust was violated and suspicion of their motivations was at the forefront of her mind.

"Maybe you are being honest now but how can I know that after so many lies and so much bein' hidden. Not to mention, I don't remember how I got here or why I'm still tied to this bed in this horrid place," Rose said in a wavering voice, still clearly upset but calmer now.

"Fair enough," Harriet nodded. "You were overwhelmed and out of control. We were afraid you would hurt yourself and others so you were shot with a tranquilizer dart to anesthetize you and then we transported you back here. Dr. Redfern made the decision to restrain you. You were out of control and you did rather run away in the middle of the night. I'm more than willing to release you if you agree to remain calm and let us help you."

Rose didn't like any of this. She stared down at the red marks on her wrist from her struggles against the restraints. She felt like a prisoner and yet a part of her had to acknowledge she needed help. She was afraid. Something inside of her had burst out and killed those men and it was still there. An image of her mum flashed in her mind. If she was as dangerous as Dr. Redfern said, how could she go home and risk her mum's life and the life of her friends and family? Then, there was that Master person. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was she didn't want to confront him again. Reluctantly and with many reservations she nodded her head. She looked back over at Harriet.

"I won't run but that doesn't mean I trust any of you and if you do something I don't like, all bets are off. I'm not gonna be anyone's experiment, won't be used and I won't be lied to anymore."

"Agreed," Harried said decisively and went to retrieve shears to cut the restraints off of her.

Ms. Smith smiled at Rose. "Thank you for giving us another shot. I promise things will be different."

"Yeah, they'll be different all right," Rose said with a touch of bitterness. "I want to know more 'bout this school and what makes people all…"

"Special and talented?" Ms. Smith inserted.

Rose nodded. "And who was that bloke that sent those toughs after me, this Master person?"

Harriet returned and quickly released her restraints and handed Rose a simple light blue dressing gown. Rose rubbed her wrists before pulling it quickly on and stood up only to fall back down.

"Easy," Ms. Smith cautioned and reached out to support Rose's arm.

"Thanks Ms. Smith, but I got this," Rose said, a hard edge to her voice and determined look on her face.

Ms. Smith sighed. "Rose, please call me Sarah Jane and yes you are a capable young woman but right now you need help."

Rose was not happy but nodded her agreement and allowed Sarah Jane to help her up and walk her to the loo.

"You'll be fine, Rose," Harriet assured her. "It's just the result of the amount of power you expelled last night mixed with some after affects of the anesthesia. A good meal and rest you will be as right as rain."

Rose snorted, "Right."

After her quick trip to the loo where she spent a moment just staring at her pale face, tangled hair and haunted eyes in the mirror and wondering who she was anymore, she returned to Harriet and Sarah Jane.

"Let's get you out of this clinic and back to your room. I think you'll be more comfortable there," Sarah Jane suggested.

"What about that Dr. Redfern? She didn't seem too happy with me. I don't have to see her again do I?"

"Dr. Redfern has her reasons for being cautious. I assure you, my dear, her rather harsh reaction had little to do with you," Harriet explained as she reached for the door.

"Yeah, well then if it's not about me, why'd she treat me that way?"

"It's personal," Harriet responded without elaborating.

Rose stood firm and refused to budge. "We're being honest, remember? And, if she's the school doctor, I'm not sure I want someone who'd rather see me locked up takin' care of my health. So, spill Harriet."

Harriet looked annoyed and unhappy. She exchanged a look with Sarah Jane who nodded in encouragement.

"Very well, we did agree to be honest," Harriet acknowledged with a sigh. "Joan Redfern lost someone close to her as a result of someone with special abilities losing control. It was a terrible accident but one that left Dr. Redfern cautious of anyone with even the slightest propensity for being dangerous. I'm afraid you fall into that category, my dear and although the rest of the staff at the school understands it wasn't your fault and believe you have the fortitude and will power to keep yourself in check, Dr. Redfern does not and may never feel that way. She is an excellent physician otherwise even if her bedside manner leaves something to be desired. However, if you prefer not to be treated by her, there are several interns and physician assistants who can see to your needs.

Rose allowed this information to sink in and realized something about Dr. Redfern set her on edge. She didn't trust her and not just because she seemed inclined to keep Rose drugged. There was a hardness or coldness to her. It was like she'd locked her heart and compassion away. She was almost too clinical and Rose had an uncanny feeling she was hiding something.

Finally, Rose looked back at Harriet. "Yeah, I don't want her treating me. Thank you for telling me the truth, Harriet."

Harriet nodded. "I trust you will keep this confidential."

Rose nodded. Harriet revealing this information was a step toward rebuilding trust between them. Sarah Jane took Rose's arm preparing to lead her out of the clinic. When Harriet opened the door, the Doctor, who had been leaning against it, tumbled in.

"Harriet!" he exclaimed from his position on the polished white floor.

"Doctor, I told you we'd speak later," Harriet said in a tired voice.

"Yes, well…." he drawled and then saw Rose and scrambled up. "Rose! You're awake!"

Rose looked at him and remembered his actions toward Jack and what he'd done the prior night. She didn't trust him and didn't want to see him right then.

"Sarah Jane, can we just go, please," she asked, refusing to look at him or anyone.

"Yes, of course," Sarah Jane agreed and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor who was staring at Rose with longing.

"Doctor," Harriet said sternly.

He shuffled to the side, his eyes never leaving Rose. "Rose, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Rose never looked at him. She needed time. Sarah Jane led her out followed by Harriet. Of course, the Doctor had not been alone waiting for news. Jack was leaning against a wall and when he saw Rose he jumped up. "Rose, we were so worried about you."

Again, Rose averted her eyes before looking up. She didn't trust Jack or any of them really. Right now, she still felt vulnerable and unable to judge if any of them were genuine, who to trust or what was real. She encouraged Sarah Jane forward, her head down turned and her hair forming a curtain around her face hiding her from the people who stared silently at her.

"That's enough all of you," Harriet commanded. "Rose is exhausted and needs rest. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you visited after she's had time to recover and settle in."

Rose was relieved that Harriet stepped in and Sarah Jane was there with her. Oddly, even though she was trying not to look at anyone, she knew who was there. It was almost as if she could sense each person, their concerns and well wishes. In addition to the Doctor and Jack, she sensed Astrid, Lynda, Rory, Amy, Mickey, Craig and a few others By the time she reached the room she shared with Donna, she was exhausted, her head was pounding again and she was ready to collapse. She plunked down on her blue duvet and her hands reached up and rubbed her temples.

Sarah Jane sat next to her. "I know you're not feeling up to talking just yet but when you are, I'm here. I promise I'll be honest with you and I want you to be honest with me, about everything. No holding back."

Rose dropped her hands to her lap and looked blearily at Sarah Jane whose gaze felt heavy on her. Rose sighed and nodded.

"I mean it Rose. The events at that train station are not something you can pretend didn't happen or ignore. Whether or not you like it, you need help."

Rose looked at Sarah Jane and could feel how earnest she was and deep down was comforted by that and squeezed Sarah Jane's hand in thanks. Harriet soon entered followed by Martha who carried a tray which she set down near Rose.

"Rose, I believe you know Martha. She is a talented healer and excelling at her studies. She also understands what can happen when a talent emerges unexpectedly and with unintended consequences."

Martha looked at the floor when Harriet said this and then looked up at Rose, a sad light briefly reflected in her eyes and then vanishing. "Rose, I looked over your medical charts and am familiar with what happened. I hope I can earn your trust. You suffered a severe trauma and it's important that you have a physician who you can confide in. I know what it's like to wake up in…a bad place with doctors who don't see a person only a puzzle to be solved. I won't ever treat you like that."

Rose hadn't spent much time with Martha before she left. She knew that Martha could heal with a touch and was focusing her education on medical studies. Now, looking at Martha standing before her, Rose felt like she was seeing something else in the young woman. She wasn't like Dr. Redfern. She could see Martha, her compassion, a haunted past and a determination to move past it and make a brilliant future. They really didn't have very much in common and yet, there was something there that drew them together. Perhaps it was fate and a desire to learn and make this world better. Rose would give her a chance.

"Thanks, Martha. I guess we'll be gettin' to know each other better. I appreciate you takin' me on and I'll try to not be too much a pain in the arse."

Martha smiled at that. "Good. First things first, you need to eat. I brought a tray up to you so you can get a bit more rest. Tomorrow, I expect you downstairs at breakfast. So, your orders are eat, rest and start back slowly. The anesthesia should be out of your system by morning and then we can talk about what's next."

Rose looked at the tray and her stomach growled at the scent of tea, stew and freshly baked bread.

"Well, then, I think we'll leave you to rest and nourish. But, Rose, I want to reiterate, that we will be talking about this. You are not alone and I won't repeat past mistakes," Harriet reminded her.

Rose nodded. Sarah Jane hugged her and slipped a card into her hand. "My mobile, call me day or night if you need to talk."

The group then walked out and left Rose on her own. She sighed and laid back on her bed a moment. The coarse fabric of the hospital gown and scent of antiseptic was clinging to her. It reminded her of what had happened and she had to get it off her. She slowly sat up and went to her drawers not expecting to find much but finding all her things had been put away. Rose paused wondering who had done this and then reached for knickers, a vest and shorts. She headed for the en suite and stumbled once leaning against the door frame.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing missy?" Donna called out and shut the door behind her. She walked straight over to Rose and helped her into the loo.

Rose turned to her and felt hesitant and awkward. "Thanks, Donna. I just have to get out of this hospital stuff."

"Yeah, well next time, wait for help. I don't fancy cleaning up a bloody mess on the floor 'cos you fell over and conked your head," she said brashly but not with any anger. On the contrary, Donna looked worried. "And no more sneaking out at night either. I was worried sick about you!"

Rose leaned against the vanity and looked at Donna. "But why? I've been nothin' but a pain to you. Thought you'd be happy to be rid of me. Not that you are 'cos obviously, I'm here and…" Rose paused and tears pricked her eyes. "Everything's messed up worse."

"Stop it," Donna chastised with a soft tone and enveloped Rose in a hug. "You have no idea how sorry everyone is and me especially. You're my roomie and I'm supposed to know when things are off." She pulled back. "And you! You're supposed to tell me when things are bad. I thought we were friends. Everything seemed to be getting better for you. So tell me, what changed and don't deny it because I know something did."

Rose looked at the clothes in her hand. Donna sighed. "Right, freshen up and then come out and talk but if you're not out in ten minutes, I'm coming in here after you."

Rose sniffed away tears but smiled and nodded. Even though she was suspicious of just about everyone, there was something about Donna she trusted. All her instincts screamed at her that Donna was genuine and cared. She quickly cleaned up, changed and sat with Donna. As she ate, she slowly recounted the events in the Doctor's lab and ended with her conversation with Reinette. Donna didn't say a word. Even when Rose finished, Donna was silent. In fact she walked over to a drawer and pulled out a package of jammy dodgers and brought them to Rose as she poured them both tea.

Finally, she turned to Rose. "I'm not gonna defend anyone and I'm not sayin' what you did, running away I mean, was right. In fact, running away was bloody stupid. It was just what that cow, Reinette wanted and let me tell you if she ever even breathes near you again, you tell me!" Donna said pacing. She plunked down on Rose's bed next to her. "But, I understand how it all must seem to you after that. Just…don't do it again. Talk to me first."

Rose nodded, sipped her tea and nibbled on a jammy dodger. "Thanks Donna. I think...I think I believe you."

There was a knock at the door. Donna stood up annoyed and went to answer it. Rose could see it was the Doctor and he had something in his hands.

"She's not seein' any visitors. She's convalescing and even if she wasn't, you'd be the last person I let in here."

"Donna, please. I feel bad enough as is. I just want to…"

"No! She'll see you when she's ready." Donna started to shut the door but he put his foot in threshold.

"Donna, wait! Please!"

She opened the door and cocked her hip out with attitude. "Now see here, spaceman, you've done enough and I'm not lettin' you in. so take your skinny arse back down to the basement. We'll let you know if and when she's ready to listen to your apology. Although, why she'd want to give you a second chance after how you mucked it up I don't know. But, it seems like she might. If you're lucky."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine, I just…I need to make sure she's all right and I want her to have this. When she's ready, I'll be waiting." He tried to peak over Donna's shoulder. "I care about her. Maybe, I care more than I should and I just…I want her safe and happy."

"Fine," Donna said, took the box out of his arms and slammed the door shut in his face. There was a loud "Ow!" and some muttering as he the Doctor left. Donna looked at the silver box in her hands and walked over to Rose.

"You want this or should I toss it?' Donna asked.

"It's okay, I'll open it and see what it is," Rose said, unsure but curious.

She opened the box and was amazed at what she found inside. Donna rolled her eyes. "Only spaceman would think of this."


	7. Chapter 7

Rose didn't know quite what to think of the Doctor's gift, although if she'd been feeling better, she wold have been amused and perhaps touched. So much had happened and she was so tired, the best she could do was quirk a smile. She lifted out a silver metal ball the size of a baseball dotted with pin prick holes. There was a small button on one side which she pressed. The ball glowed and the pinpricks of light radiated out appearing faintly on the ceiling.

"Donna, could you shut off the lights?"

Donna huffed but complied revealing the Doctor had given her the stars. Perhaps not the real stars but the ability for her to sleep under a facsimile of a night sky, reminiscent to the night he showed her the stars.

Donna flipped on the lights and looked at Rose with an arched brow. "This supposed to mean something other than he's even more a spaceman than I thought?"

Rose shrugged. "Maybe." She pulled out the next item, an iPod. Of course, this was not a standard iPod. It was not only loaded with music they had talked about but it had several odd apps on it like a map of the school highlighting certain areas like his lab, a secret stairwell to his lab, a secret garden within the main formal garden and a few other mysterious looking things. It also included and odd app represented by a book with a quill and ink pot. She decided to explore the features later. The final items were a bag with banana muffins and note with his messy scrawling handwriting on it which she set aside. She offered Donna a muffin but she wrinkled her nose.

"No thank you. Bananas remind me too much of this awful medicine I had to take as a kid." Donna sat down next her as Rose nibbled on one of the muffins.

The two of them turned to each and spoke simultaneously. "Donna" "Rose"

They smiled and Donna continued. "Look, I know I might not have been the most welcoming when you arrived but it wasn't personal. There's a lot of annoying, egotistical prats in this school. Some kids come here full of themselves and feeling all superior like. They think their abilities make them better than everyone."

Rose nodded. "Yeah like Adam and Adric," Rose agreed.

Donna rolled her eyes. "God, don't get me started!" she exclaimed and then smiled at Rose. "When I came here, I was angry and scared, mostly angry. I wouldn't let anyone get too close and was annoyed with most of them. Especially, the prissy perfect lot and the way they walked around school like they owned it and decided who wasn't good enough to talk to."

"Reinette?" Rose said, nodding her head.

"She's not all that. Just because she came from wealthy parents, had some upper crust education and wears designer clothes and walks around like the Queen doesn't mean she's better than you or me," Donna asserted with an annoyed tone.

Rose was curious now. "Mind if I ask what happened?"

Donna smiled. "She was lecturing the newer students about etiquette and standards and how her family was related to royalty. Not to mention, she and her little band of prissy muckety mucks were commenting on what girls were wearing and how quaint they were and perhaps they might have some of last years fashion they could pass along to help them out," and then they were going on about how they'd been to Paris, Milan and had just gotten back from a trip to the opera in London." Donna paused looking angry. "Well, I showed them opera all right."

Rose finished her banana muffin and licked her fingers. "What did you do?"

Donna turned and looked at her, a wicked smile on her face. "Know a bit of opera myself. In fact, no one can hit the notes I can. So, I did a little impromptu aria and might have shattered a few things spilling drinks and condiments on all those designer clothes."

Rose's eyes widened and then a huge smile lit her face, the first real smile since she'd left school the previous night. "That's just…Donna that's brilliant. Oh, I'll bet Reinette hated that!"

"Are you kidding! She was dripping and shouting! It was perfect until Harriet came in. She made me apologize and promise never to do it again so I told the cow I was sorry my perfectly pitched voice ruined such lovely clothes. Then, I told her that maybe she should take her condescending attitude and stick it where the sun don't shine."

"Oh my gawd! While Harriet was there? What did she do?" Rose asked in awe of Donna.

"Oh, she marched me to her office, shut the door and we had a heart to heart. Turns out, she had a similar experience so she understood. She just made me promise to try and be more discreet about what she called, _minor disagreements_.

Rose nodded and sat back against her pillow thinking about what Donna said.

"Harriet's all right, Rose. I know you're probably having a hard time thinkin' that but she really isn't half bad once you give her a chance."

Rose looked up at Donna and wanted to believe her. Part of her was ready to believe that Harriet could be trusted but another rebellious part couldn't help but think of the deceit in bringing Rose here, of not being honest and holding things back. Rose still believed Harriet was holding back something more, that there was something bigger she was hiding. Rose wasn't ready to think on that too hard though. She was more interested in Donna.

"So your talent then, it's your voice?" Rose finally asked, risking raising the taboo subject of one's talent.

Donna turned on the bed and stared hard at Rose. "You ready to talk then?"

Rose looked down at the bed and picked at a loose threat. "I dunno, maybe 'bout some things."

Donna was quiet for a moment before seeming to reach a decision. "I've always loved to sing, even when I was little. My mother said I wasn't like most kids, babbling out a word or two here or there. One day, I just started singing. All my music teachers said I was some sort of natural talent, a prodigy. When I told you I gave that cow an opera, I wasn't kiddin."

"Your talent's your voice?" Rose asked.

Donna looked at Rose. "Yeah, you're turn. You really like the Doctor, don't you? So why'd you run off?"

Rose shifted, uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation. "I…don't know. I thought so but then…"

"Then what?" Donna asked and then sighed. "What did that skinny streak of nothing do? Was he rude to you 'cos he's certainly knows how to run off with his mouth. You'd swear that was his talent, to talk people into submission."

Rose smiled and then became serious. "What is his talent?"

"Oh, no you don't, missy. No changing the subject. Now, what happened?"

Rose recounted what happened in the lab and with Reinette. Donna groaned and stood up to pace before turning back to Rose. "So you just listened to her and ran off!" she shouted. Rose winced.

"Are you really that stupid, Blondie? You did exactly what she wanted!" Donna paced and then plopped down on her own bed glaring at Rose. "Her bein' there was no accident. I'll wager she planned the whole thing. She's always been a bit of a loony over the Doctor. She's always goin' on about him and how special he is and worth putting up with his eccentricities." Donna rolled her eyes at this.

"She set you up and you walked right into it. I'll bet she and her little gaggle of harpies were having a party knowing you were gone. You were the one thing that caused the Doctor to finally let her have it. Until you arrived, he just let Reinette fawn all over him. He liked the ego boost."

Rose thought about it and realized Donna was right. "That evil slag!" Rose finally murmured. "But what about Jack? I mean, she didn't make him and the Doctor get all…well exploding beakers and whatever they were doing to one another."

"She's a touch telepath. She could have touched him and planted the idea in his mind to go down act the prat toward the Doctor and he wouldn't know she'd done it. I'll betcha she probably paid Jack a visit at lunch."

Rose nodded her head but was beyond upset that Reinette had that kind of influence. If she had influenced Jack, who else had she manipulated. "And the Doctor? Did she influence him too?"

Donna snorted. "Are you kidding? With the way he's been looking at you, it wouldn't take much to set him off. He's got it bad for you and he's sort of immune from telepaths. Has something to do with his big overstuffed brain."

Rose stared at Donna in disbelief as what she said sank in. He more than liked her. She had been thinking he was a bit keen on her and wanted to believe it was much more but to have it confirmed out loud both delighted and worried her. She didn't need a jealous possessive boyfriend. She'd had one of those and it had ended badly. "So you're sayin' she influenced Jack to start a row with the Doctor over me. Then she waited outside to manipulate me into leaving?'

"Duh!" Donna responded. "The majority of what Reinette says is bollux. That cow has an agenda. She wants the Doctor because, and if you tell him I said this, we'll be having words, he's the most brilliant one here and he's got mad skills."

Rose absorbed all this and laid down staring at the ceiling. Of course Reinette was manipulative, and her initial impression of the girl was that she not to be trusted. Rose began to internally beat herself up. She knew this and yet still she allowed Reinette to prey on her insecurities and fears. That wouldn't happen again. In fact, next time Reinette dared cross her path, the bint better be ready for a tussle. Rose looked over at Donna who was watching her with concern.

"I think that's enough talking for one day. You need to get some rest and you've barely touched your meal. A banana muffin and jammy dodgers isn't enough. Martha'll be unhappy."

Rose shoved her pillows up and pulled the tray over to her lap. As she ate, she decided to push Donna for more information. "So I told you my story… What about your talent? You said it's your voice."

Donna had moved to her bed and had just opened a book. She signed and looked at Rose. "You're not gonna give it a rest are you?"

Rose swallowed some bread and shook her head. "Nope!"

"Fine, the call me the sonic voice because I have such range and I can hit notes most humans can't." She quirked a smile which then faded as a haunted look filled her eyes. "Shattering glass is nothin. I almost took down an entire building."

Rose saw a fear in Donna she knew all too well. She changed the subject. "What 'bout you and the Doctor? I mean did something happen between you two? You seem less than impressed with him."

That put the fire back in Donna. "Me and Spaceman?" she asked with a smirk and a snicker. "Oh him me are mates. I just like takin' the mickey out of him. He was probably the first real friend I made here. No one would be my lab partner and then he breezed into class, sat his skinny little pinstriped suited arse down next to me and started babbling about the migrations of ions, how they migrate towards electrodes of opposite charge and how this experiment was a bit boring and wouldn't I like to do something a bit more interesting and oh by the way his name is the Doctor. He was completely barmy. Still is. But, he talked to me like I was as smart as him and blew off a few know it alls in class. Got an A+ in that class thanks to him."

"So you two just hit it off?" Rose asked, amused by this story and completely able to see the Doctor doing that.

"Are you kidding! He drove me bonkers! He needed help, someone to ground him and tell him when he was being a complete lunatic and help him be a bit more human, I suppose. And, well, he helped me see that this school wasn't half bad and how to tolerate the other kids, how to make this a home and see that life wasn't over just because I nearly took down an opera house," Donna said smiling. "He might be a bit loony, talk your ear off if you let him and spout off facts faster than the speed of light but he really does care and if he considers you a friend, no power in the universe will stop him from protecting you."

"And if you're not a friend?" Rose asked, staring at her dinner.

"Rose…"

Before Donna could finish what she was saying there was a knock at the door. Donna let Martha in who tutted when she saw Rose.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," she chastised and then pulled out an iPad and tapped something on it. "I'm just here to check on you and see how you're doing."

Donna excused herself and left Martha to see to Rose. By the time Martha was done, Rose felt her eyes drooping. Martha assured her that was normal and to get some rest. Although Rose tried to fight, she found herself drifting off as Martha updated her medical records.

Rose dreamed and not just pleasant happy dreams. Her dreams were riddled with darkness, death, explosions and madness. She was in the school except it was empty and pitch black. She was alone and yet she felt as if someone was watching her. She zipped up her red hoody as she wandered the darkened halls. Eventually, she heard voices shouting, screaming or laughing but not in joy. A voice sing songed in a hushed voice, "I'm coming to get you Rosie!" Her heart pounded and she ran blindly down the halls, running up or down stairs and turning corners with no clue as to where she was or what she was doing. The halls seemed to stretch or become distorted. Some were the dark woodened panel halls she was used to and others were burnt or melted. Windows to the outside showed the remnants of a smouldering world. The glow from the destruction mixed with the blood red moonlight filtered through the window casting shadows in the already scary halls. It was terrifying. She shivered even though she wasn't cold. Death was all around her.

Even though she couldn't see far, she knew what had happened outside. It had been a war and billions had died. She was wrapped in the silence of loss of life and it bore down on her weighing so heavy she could barely breath. So many lives loss, so much potential, time itself was wailing over the devastation and loss. Everything that ever was or could be was gone. The pain and terror of it constricted around her and pounded in her head. She gripped her hair and murmured, "No, no, no. I have to stop it!" She ran. Before long she found herself in the library except this was no warm, cozy oasis of books and stories. It too was distorted. The room was cathedral like and the dark wooden book cases stretched upward almost curving around like giant claws. The books were enormous as well. They were thick hardcover books with writing scrawled on them in a foreign language Rose couldn't read. She spun around and quickly made her way deeper into the shadowed racks hearing whispers as if the books themselves were murmuring to one another.

The shadows themselves seemed to move, almost amoeba-like as they stretched and oozed out from their hidden niches. There was shouting ahead and Rose ran toward it. It was the Master. He looked as he did standing on the train tracks only this time, he was laughing with blood pooled at his feet. The Doctor stood off to the side, his eyes dark and filled with some terrifying power. Jack stood next to him, dressed in black and carrying a large futuristic weapon that glowed blue from the intricate circuits within its dark grey casing. Reinette was there as well, lounging on throne made of gold and dripping with blood and dressed in a shimmering designer gown of gold and white. She was surrounded by her friends, all dressed in elaborate formal gowns smeared with blood. Reinette reached out a hand toward the Doctor. "Come to me my angel! The world is ours!" she said with her cultured voice filled with joy.

The Master, looking polished in his long coat and dark grey suit sneered. "Yes, Doctor, the world is ours in all its burning glory. Ours to recreate in our image, in MY image!"

Wind gusted through the library whirling papers around them as books fell off the shelves thudding as they hit the floor. Rose looked down to see bodies of her fellow students, their lifeless eyes glassy and unseeing. She stumbled backward. She smelled smoke and the building shook. The Master looked at her and smiled and Rose felt golden energy flow out from her middle toward him, draining her. He glowed with it. "All mine now!" he gloated.

She turned to the Doctor who looked at her with sadness as Reinette danced around him, caressing his arms. "We could have been together," he said, looking devastated.

Rose felt herself fall to her knees. "No," she said, tears falling down her face. "I won't lose you, won't let this happen!"

Donna appeared at her side, dressed in a long black opera gown, her hair like a curtain of fire about her face. "You're damn right you won't, Blondie!" she shouted and then sang out an ear piercing note. The Master stumbled back, ceasing his vampiric draining out of Rose's power and the building disintegrated around them. The Doctor called out her name and Reinette stood amidst the rubble looking confused. She reached for the Doctor but he shoved her away and began slowly trudging through the debris toward Rose.

"Well, don't just sit there!" Donna ordered.

Rose found the strength to rise up started toward the Doctor.

She paused when Reinette let out a scream. She was hysterical and kept repeating. "No! This isn't how it is meant to be! No!" Her friends lay on the ground around her like broken dirty dolls covered in dust and debris.

Rose continued toward the Doctor and was running now as he was running toward her. It seemed like they were running forever when she finally reached him, only to have the Master appear with a gun aimed at the Doctor's head. "If I can't have you, no one can," he said coldly, blood trickling down his face, his clothes in tatters.

"No, please no!" Rose cried.

Harriet and Sarah Jane walked up. Harriet looked at Rose. "Then stop him."

Sarah Jane looked at her and spoke with strength and confidence. "You can stop this, Rose."

Everything froze and became still, everything except Rose as she took it all in. A hand touched her on her shoulder, startling her. She looked over to see Craig Owens. She hadn't seen much of him since the night of the fireworks, except during lunch with the other students. He was nice, if not a bit unsure. Rose always thought of him as a bit of a teddy bear even if he always seemed to have a haunted look in his eyes. Rose had pressed him once but he shrugged it off and made a joke. He looked different this time, more serious.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm not used to seeing other people in these things."

"Things? What things? Where are we?" Rose asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh, uh dream, vision or something like that. Could be the future or the past or maybe we're both having a bit of a nightmare."

"You…you see the future?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. It depends on the person," he said as he looked around and then he turned back to her. "You're not like the others and this," he said holding his arms out. "I've never seen anything like this or like you." He looked nervous then and shuffled his feet. "I mean, you're nice and real but this is all around you. It's like everything bends around you as if you're some big focal point. I don't wanna scare you but…"

He never finished as a bright flash lit up everything around them drowning them in white. Rose woke up with start, gasping for breath. She looked panicked at Martha who was sitting on her bed, holding her arm and looking worried. She was wearing different clothes now, dressed casually in jeans and a burgundy sweater.

"Rose, it's all right. You're safe," Martha said reassuringly.

Rose shut her eyes and lay back down, trying to calm herself. "Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked and opened her eyes.

Martha was still looking at her like she was ready to call for help. "I'm in charge of looking after you, remember? You've been through a lot."

Rose winced. "Sorry, about keepin' you from your studies. You can go. I'm all right." Rose murmured. "Just bad dreams."

Martha nodded. "You're not keeping me from anything. This is how I learn, by helping people like you. It's my talent, helping and healing people. Sorry about the nightmares. I've had a few of my own and especially after my talent manifested." Martha then switched to professional mode. "You also might have had reaction to the anaesthesia." She reached for her iPad and made some notes. "Best thing for a nightmare is to start your day. A hot shower, breakfast and sunshine can work wonders."

Rose smiled. "Thanks." She looked over at a clock and sat up. "Blimey! It's nine o'clock! I've been asleep for ages!"

"Martha smiled. "You needed the rest. Besides, this'll give you some time to gather your thoughts before facing hordes of curious students."

Rose wrinkled her nose at this thought. She didn't really want to face them. There was still a lot she had to process and think about.

Martha saw this. "It'll be all right, Rose. You have friends here and people who understand what you're going through."

Rose stared at her blanket. "Right. People who just…" he voice hitched. "Did something without knowing how and people died."

"As a matter of fact, yes," Martha answered in a confident voice. "We all have had bad experiences and some more traumatic than others. These talents aren't all fun and games. They're serious and sometimes dangerous if we don't act responsibly and get control."

Rose looked over at Martha and could see that slight bit of tension in her. "You know that personally."

Martha focused on her iPad. "Why don't you go get a shower and changed. I'll just catch up on a few things here. Harriet wants to meet you for a cuppa at ten."

Rose stared at Martha for a moment longer before sliding out of bed. She felt much stronger with none of the prior day's dizziness. She grabbed some clothes and headed for the en suite. She'd press Martha later.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

As it turned out, Martha was right. A shower and a fresh change of clothes did help her feel better. When she went back into her room, Martha had breakfast waiting, toast and tea.

Rose sat down to eat and watched Martha before finally deciding enough was enough. "Martha, if you're gonna be lookin' after me, we might as well be honest. I mean, you know some serious stuff about me but I don't know much 'bout you other than you're studyin' to be a doctor, are real good at math and Mickey's kind of sweet on you."

Martha almost dropped her iPad and looked over at Rose. "I don't see how…"

"Oh, stop it," Rose interrupted. "Look, I might not know as much as everyone around here but I do know what I see with my own eyes. Mickey likes you. It's no secret. So tell me Martha Jones, who are you really? I mean, can I trust you?"

Martha looked a bit taken aback. "Of course you can trust me."

Rose sipped her tea. "So tell me about yourself. Where'd you come from and how'd you end up here?"

Martha walked over to the window and toyed with the heavy wine coloured velvet curtains.

"Not much to tell really. I'm Londoner like you." She paused and Rose looked at her expectantly.

"We weren't rich like Reinette's family but we were comfortable. I'd been keen on being a doctor since I broke my arm when I was nine. I was really fascinated watching the doctors work on me. I focused on it and I suppose that should have been my first clue. Wasn't until I was thirteen when everything changed." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts and then turned to Rose. "When it came, it was like you, unexpected and out of control. My mum and I were shopping. Just a simple day shopping. Mum was talking to a friend we ran across. I was a few feet away window shopping when these boys came up. They were rude and teasing me. One of them grabbed me and called me a rude name. He wouldn't let me go and was touching me and…"

"Martha, you don't have to…" Rose said compassionately.

"No! I do," she insisted. "I grabbed his wrist and it was like I could see how his insides worked. Something just came over me and I wasn't in control. Suddenly, he was bleeding from everywhere and dropped to the ground. One of his friends slapped me and I… grabbed him too and the same thing happened. There was so much blood," Martha said softly , her voice shaking, lost in the horrible memory.

Rose went over and wrapped her arms around her. Martha pulled away and looked at her. "I needed help, Rose. I didn't understand what was happening. My parents couldn't believe I was responsible and tried ignoring it but other things happened. I told my father he needed to go to the doctor because something was wrong with his heart and two days later he had chest pains. His doctor found a blockage. They couldn't ignore it anymore. I remember being in my room and listening to them whispering and arguing. They ended up divorcing."

"Martha, that wasn't your fault. People don't divorce because of their kids," Rose insisted.

"Maybe. A week later I received a scholarship to the Academy. Harriet was good to me, patient and helped me. So you see, I know what it feels like, Rose, and I know you need help and you need to be here. You have to give it a chance."

Rose stared at her and looked out the window.

Martha took a deep breath and composed herself. "Come on. Harriet's meeting you in the upper garden. I'll bet she even has the cook's special butter biscuits."

Rose nodded and followed Martha out. She couldn't deny that there was more to the people in this school than she first thought. That still didn't mean she automatically trusted them but she was a little more open to learning more about the people here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of character development here. Rose is still coming to grips with everything, including that she killed two people. She's also accepting how she is and accepting her instincts on who to trust. I promise more Doctor in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading :)

Martha and Rose made their way through the house at a leisurely pace. Most of the students were in class so the halls were empty except for one or two stragglers who thankfully left Rose alone. The more time Rose spent with Martha, the more she liked her. She never thought a girl like Martha, smart, educated and from an upper middle class family would have anything in common with her. She was wrong and she learned from her assumption. Rose had always tried not to judge people based on what they wore or where they were from but sometimes insecurities took over and Rose fell back on old habits. She was glad that she had this time to get to know Martha. Unfortunately, Martha was also very busy and being the only healer talent at school meant that she often was called upon when accidents happened. Dr. Redfern was the school doctor but Martha was usually the first called to make assessments. With a quick apology, Martha left Rose walking in the garden toward the gazebo where she was to meet Harriet.

It was a pleasant day out with the sun shining and gentle breeze sweeping the floral perfume of the various flowers across the garden. Rose took a moment, standing amidst trailing vines of honeysuckle to take it all in. The tranquility of the garden seemed at odds with what she had just experienced and yet standing there, she felt herself absorbing some of that peace and reflecting on the previous days' events. Her life was in turmoil and yet standing there amidst the buzzing bees and blossoms and looking back at the imposing stone structure of the school, she couldn't help but think about how life went on as if nothing had happened. Her life needed to go on as well. She couldn't just stop and wallow in worries and fear. A warbler began singing startling Rose out of her serous thoughts. She continued walking through the garden, her fingers trailing on some dew covered hydrangeas as she made her way along a path. She had just turned passed a tall hedge when she ran into Amy and Rory sitting on a bench arguing quietly.

Rory jumped up when he saw her and shifted from foot to foot. "Hello, Rose. How are you feeling today?" he asked softly.

Rose was nervous but Rory and Amy had been the ones who first broached the subject of their own talents. They really hadn't hid much and didn't seem to be judging her, at least, so far.

"I'm…fine," she finally answered.

"No you're not!" Amy insisted. She stood up marched over grabbing Rose's arm and led her over to the shaded stone bench. "Of course, you're not. No one is when their talent first shows up."

"Amy!" Rory chastised. "Rose has been through a trauma. Stop trying to bully her."

"I'm not bullying her!" she retorted and turned back to Rose. "You don't need to feel awkward around Rory and me and you can't hide yourself away."

Rory sighed and walked over and sat on the other side of Rose. "What Amy is trying to say," he began and glared at Amy, "is that we're here for you as friends. We've been through our own trauma and if you need someone to talk to well…here we are."

"That's what I said!" Amy said harshly.

Rose couldn't help the smile that emerged. There was just something about these two and how they quarreled. It wasn't with animosity. It was more an affectionate bickering.

"It's okay, really," Rose inserted. "I think I get how things are here and I didn't understand that before. I mean, students here have a lot to deal with and it's scary."

Amy and Rory stopped their argument and looked at her. "But it doesn't have to be scary," Rory said with compassion.

"It can be amazing," Amy added. "It's part of who we are just like someone who's good with sums or someone who can play the piano. And it can be fun too."

"Amy's right," Rory inserted. "What happened to you was horrible but it doesn't have to be. Harriet thinks we're all born special for a reason. We have a part to play in the world and we just have figure out how we fit."

Rose thought back to Reinette's vicious words. "Reinette said the students here practice and fine tune their abilities so they can run things, take control over people's lives and manipulate people." Rose stood up suddenly and looked at them. "I'm not gonna do that and I'm not gonna stand by while anyone else does it either."

"Are you really going to listen to whatever shite that cow is saying?" Amy shouted, eyes blazing. "You can't believe a word she says. Do you know how she treats people here, how she treated me and Rory? That bawbag and her slagettes humiliated Rory! They…"

"Amy that's enough!" Rory shouted. He was angry now whereas before he was only annoyed. Rose could see something dangerous unfurling. As quick as she saw it, it withdraw as he regained control.

Rory turned to her. "The point is that Reinette is wrong. She's not like most people here and in fact, she's probably been closed to being expelled several times and trust me, you don't want to be expelled from here. That ends badly."

The way Rory said it, worried Rose. She could see both of them were out of sorts. Finally, Rory took a deep breath and continued. "Look, the point is this special ability isn't all bad. You may not see it right now but it has a purpose and it's part of you. Being at this school isn't just about learning about Shakespeare or how to do sums, it's about learning yourself and finding out who you are and how you fit into the world."

"Yes! It's not about world domination or being a wanker to everyone," Amy emphasized.

"Talk to Harriet, Rose. Give her a chance. She's not perfect and she makes mistakes just like we all do but she has a good heart. Harriet cares about us and wants to help. She helped me when I was in a bad way," Rory explained.

Amy walked over and clasped hands with Rory, looking at him with affection before turning to Rose. "Rory's right. I don't know where I'd be if this school wasn't here. You deserve answers, to understand what happened and how you can control it, Rose. And for God's sake stop listening to Reinette! She's not your friend. We are!" Amy said with a nod.

Rose smiled at them. "Thanks, guess I should be on my way. I'm supposed to meet Harriet at the Gazebo.

"Follow this path and make a right when you see the daisies," Rory directed.

Amy handed Rose a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Call me if you need anything." She leaned in close to Rose's hear. "Especially if you want to talk about that snitty bint or even better if you need advice about a certain pinstriped skinny boy who's walking around school looking like someone stole his tin dog since."

Rose pulled back and stared at her. "You mean the Doctor?"

"Amy, stop it. It's not our place," Rory chastised with a tired tone in his voice.

"Oh hush!" she told him, waiving her hand at him. "This is girl talk." She turned back to Rose. "Could be and in case you're wondering, he's been known to wander past your door three or four times a day since you got back. Either he has a new fetish about your door or he's sweet on something behind the door." Amy had a mischievous sparkle in her eye. Rory huffed and looked uncomfortable.

Rose blushed a bit not entirely unhappy at this bit of information. "Right, um I better get going so I don't keep Harriet waiting."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, Amy and I need to be off. Don't we Amy?" he said enunciated her name.

Amy rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and said goodbye. Rose continued through the garden until she happened upon the gazebo where Harriet was waiting.

The Gazebo in question was a white stone structure with six white ionic columns holding up a dome covering. It was near a pond where ducks were swimming. Rose walked up the steps feeling like she should be wearing some posh Victorian gown instead of jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie.

"There you are. I was worried you were lost after Martha had to rush off," Harriet said, smiling. She was dressed casually in a long brown skirt and sensible light blue blouse with a matching cardigan. She motioned Rose to sit on one of white wrought iron chairs, poured her tea and served her some butter biscuits.

"Now that you've had time to rest and meditate on the events at the train station, I know you must have questions," Harriet began their conversation.

Rose sipped her tea appreciatively. Harriet made a fine cuppa, much like her mum. She looked up at Harriet. "Yeah, I've got loads of questions."

Thus began Rose's interrogation of Harriet and to her credit Harriet didn't flinch…much. Several times Harriet paused before answering, as if measuring her words. A few times she might have been surprised at some of Rose's very direct and probing questions. Rose demanded to know how long had people been born with these unique talents? Did Harriet know what caused the genetic anomaly to appear? And, what was the purpose of this school? Harriet looked down at her tea for a moment before directing a serious look at Rose. She explained that no one knew when uniquely talented people began being born or what caused the genetic anomaly. As to the purpose of this school, the answer was simple, prejudice, that the world was full prejudice against anyone or thing that was different from the perceived norm. This school was to help protect the talented students, keep them safe and give them a chance to have the same life as any other person.

Rose could tell from the expression on her face that Harriet had personal experience in this regard. After listening to some of Harriet's stories about hospitals, if you could call them that, or research facilities studying abnormalities, she began to understand. The world was a dangerous place for her kind. Thinking of the students as her kind and not as people with super powers or odd abilities was a turning point for Rose. These people were her kind, she was one of them. As she accepted this, she couldn't help but think of her mum and friends on the estate. Would they have turned her in? Rejected her as a freak of nature? She quickly dismissed even thinking her mum would do something so horrible. Jackie Tyler was a fiercely protective mother. Her mum would have faced off against anyone who came for her daughter and to her last dying breath and that's what scared Rose. It wasn't about keeping herself safe, but keeping her mum safe too.

Harriet's face had softened as she watched Rose working through what this meant for her and continued her explanation of her hopes for the students and what she'd like to see happen. She had a vision for a better world, one where those with special abilities could live without fear of being locked away or turned into weapons. The last part captured Rose's attention. Images from her nightmare were at the forefront of her mind. It was time to broach the subject of the Master.

Tension filled the air when Rose brought this up and she watched Harriet's eyes harden.

"People with special talents are just as fallible as those without our genetic anomalies. Sometimes they are consumed by fear, hatred, greed, lust for power and jealousy. They lose their way and their humanity, forgetting to respect where they came from. The Master, as he calls himself, is one of that ilk. By the time we found him, he'd already chosen a darker path. He didn't spend much time here, only time enough to influence as many as he could to join him in some unholy conquest to seize power over those who were not born with our unique talents. He hates those who he calls pathetic humans. He considers himself above everyone. The Master is twisted and quite unbalanced. By the time he left the Academy he ruined friendships, destroyed part of the school caused the death of one of our students, emotionally damaged others and lured a few away to a life of crime and terrorism.

"I thought we could help him but I was wrong. All we did was provide him with the ability to twist others into his tools of destruction. My goal now is to keep innocents like yourself from his grasp. You must believe me when I tell you that he would destroy you in the worst ways, using you for his own gain and the destruction of others."

Rose believed everything Harriet said. She knew in her gut this was the truth and could almost feel the reverberations of the Master's time at this school. There was also an echo of something else. Perhaps, something that may come to pass, something massive and very bad. Rose didn't understand it but knew it bothered her and may have influenced her nightmare but she wasn't ready to talk to Harriet about it. One question was bothering her. This nutter powerful talent was after her…why and how did he know about her?

"Harriet, how did he know I'd be at the train station?" Rose asked.

Harriet looked disturbed and then smiled trying to hide it. "He may have known the same way we did, your family history and your test results. I wasn't lying when I said a teacher recommended you. We have people scattered throughout the school systems around the country and they are trained to identify those with potential talents. You scored very high in precognitive abilities. If we could find that out so could he. It's not without reason he was having you watched and waited for an opportunity to contact you."

Rose shook her head. "No, I don't believe that. He knew I'd be there that night. He sent those…" Rose paused as tears pricked her eyes as she remembered exactly who the Master had sent and what happened to them. The memories she had tried so hard to ignore flooded her mind causing what little control and peace she'd gained to crack. Harriet watched as it overwhelmed Rose and rushed to her, wrapping her arms around her in comfort.

Rose pulled away and looked at Harriet as she could no longer escape how the criminals who tried to kidnap her had died. She had done a remarkable job of not thinking about that until now but here with Harriet, it was like she couldn't stop seeing them die, couldn't stop thinking about how it felt and the emotions consumed her. "Oh God, I killed them. Harriet they're dead and it's my fault!"

Harriet pulled her tightly to her as Rose wept. "It's going to be all right, Rose, and it wasn't you're fault. That monster had nefarious plans for you. He and his followers wouldn't have left those men or Sarah Jane alive. Harriet pulled away and looked at Rose. "You must believe me, Rose. I've met many with our unusual talents. Some were brilliant and went on to great things and others lost their way and fell into darkness. You have a good heart and would never purposefully cause harm. I believe in you and you must believe in yourself."

"How can I…I killed them, Harriet," Rose said in an anguished voice.

"It was an accident, a terrible accident and one which you couldn't prevent. How could you? You didn't know about what abilities lay within you and I'm sorry for that, so, so sorry. You can't change the past but you can learn from it, discover what this ability is, how to control it and not let it control you.

After Rose calmed, she forgot about questioning Harriet about how the Master knew she was at the train station but Harriet didn't forget. In fact, Harriet had already been questioning that herself and her thoughts on the matter were falling in a very dark place. How indeed had he known where and when Rose would be there? It was a disturbing question and one that she did not have answers for yet.

Dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

When Rose left Harriet, she was feeling better about who Harriet was, her purpose for the school and that Harriet could be trusted. Rose was still, however, feeling out of sorts. She ended up wandering the gardens and the grounds trying to work through her feelings, what she wanted and how to deal with things that she now realized she'd always felt. She'd always had feelings about people, could see their potentials or when they were shadowed in darkness. This had been her ability making its presence known even if Rose had ignored it. In truth, the times Rose had ignored it most, had not been the best in her life. A monumentally bad dating experience came to mind with a certain Jimmy Stone. As she thought back, she realized the nightmares and shadow images she'd seen out of the corner of her eyes weren't just her imagination run wild. She had been seeing him, who was and what he was capable of doing and none of it had been good. His rock star image had swayed her and she ignored her instincts. If Rose took anything away from her talk with Harriet it was to pay attention to her instincts from now on.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing she learned from Harriet. Focusing on her talent, not running from it would be key to her survival. Rose was determined to not lose control again and vowed she wouldn't let anyone control her either. Memories of her nightmare and the Master made her shiver. Her stomach growled as the sky darkened with clouds and a chilly breeze stirred up some leaves nearby making Rose realize she had been wandering for hours. She hadn't eaten much that day and she should make her way back to the school. The problem was, so lost in thoughts wandering the maze of gardens, she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. The grounds around the school were vast. She hadn't hit the tall brick wall surrounding the grounds but she knew the grounds extended for quite a distance in some directions.

She scanned the area and realized she had wandered down a gravel path out of the ornate manicured gardens into a more natural setting. Tall trees dotted the landscape and a few unruly vines hung from their branches. Wildflowers popped up here and there and she thought she heard running water in a nearby stream. She pulled out the iPod the Doctor had given her remembering there was an app with a map of the grounds. She smiled when the GPS indicated her location with a banana marking her spot. Unfortunately, her location was much further from the school than she thought. She was almost to the edge of the property.

She could see another more direct route back that took her through the garden that produced some of the fruits and vegetables used by the kitchen staff. As Rose walked, she looked further at the Doctor's iPod. She smiled at some of his apps and finally opened the one with the quill and scroll icon. It was his diary for the past few weeks since she arrived. She paused under some plum trees as she read about his daily routine, experiments and observations about the school. There was a layer of such sadness in this journal. She also could see more about how he felt about Reinette and it wasn't love. It was like he was going through the motions and doing what was expected or what he was pushed to do. The only passion she could find was for his work. It was like he felt this obligation and duty, that he had a role to fulfill even if it wasn't what made him happy. Then he began writing about her and the tone changed. Rose smiled as she read about his observations of her and the slight jealous quality when he mentioned Jack. The roof incident was discussed and his annoyance with Reinette. One thing was made clear, he was drawn to Rose and felt something pulling them together. That was something that Rose felt too. As she read on, she couldn't help but feel closer to him and had some of her earlier feelings confirmed. Before she could get much further, she was interrupted.

"Are you lost?" an elderly man called out.

Rose looked up to see a stocky man with white hair, a beard and sparkling blue eyes. He was dressed in a plaid shirt with overalls and gardening boots.

Rose pocketed the iPod and smiled. "Hi, yeah I might be a bit lost. I'm trying to make my way back to the school."

"Oh, well you've got a bit of a walk ahead of you I'm afraid. I'm Wilf by the way, the Groundskeeper," he said and held out a hand to her.

Rose shook his hand and immediately felt something warm and inviting about him. It was like she could feel the sun shining, smell something earthy mixed with some unidentifiable comforting scent. He had a kinship with the garden, an energy with it.

"Rose, Rose Tyler. I was just out for a walk, just thinking and well I sort of lost track of myself."

He smiled brightly. "Oh, well that's easy enough to do in the gardens. Great place for thinking or just finding yourself."

Rose grinned brightly at him. "Yeah?"

"Oh yes! Sometimes you have to get lost in order to find yourself. Why when I started here I can't tell you the number of times I wandered about just thinking. It's good for that. So tell me Miss Rose, need a help finding your way?"

Rose smiled brighter at him. That was the theme of the day, her needing help. Maybe she was ready to start accepting help from the people here starting with Wilf. "Um, I was just finding my way back to the school and thought this might be the best way back." She showed him the map on the iPod and he snorted.

"I don't much care for all those electronic gadgets. They have a tendency to get you in trouble. All you really need is this," he said and tapped his nose. "They're baking apple pies today," he said in a conspiratorial voice and a wink. "Nothing like the scent of freshly baked apples and cinnamon to lead you home."

Rose giggled. She liked this groundskeeper, Wilf. He offered up his arm and Rose looped hers through it and they walked through the garden with Wilf giving her the inside scoop on what grew there, the seasons and his valiant fight against pests and weeds. Just as they reached a pond where he explained he was raising trout. The Doctor stumbled out of some bushes, holding some mechanical contraption that looked like a toaster with a mini satellite dish attached to it.

"Wilf! Rose!" he exclaimed and adjusted his glasses.

Rose's breath caught when she saw him. He looked adorable in his pinstriped suit, scuffed up trainers, hair all tousled and oh…glasses. She'd almost forgotten about how he looked in the glasses. She smiled softly at the picture he presented looking all geeky and nervous. She was still unsure about him but couldn't deny that inner tug that drew her to him. She bit her lip as he approached.

"Doctor!" Wilf greeted, a delighted tone in his voice. "Good to see you, lad! So they finally let you out of that laboratory all tucked away from the world."

The Doctor's eyes focused on Rose when he replied to Wilf. "Uh yes, welllll, I mean no one actually tucks me away. It's more like they entice me with stuff, lots and lots of brilliant stuff." He turned to Wilf. "Not that there isn't brilliant things to see out here," he said and shot another look at Rose before turning back to Wilf. "In the garden rather. Love the garden with all this gorgeous flora and fauna and oh, the bees pollinating and birds you know flying…" he said and tugged at his ear.

Rose took pity on him. "Hi, Doctor. It's…good to see you."

He smiled brightly. "Oh Rose, I…." he paused a moment and then cocked his head to one side. He peered down at his gadget and pulled out his sonic aiming it at the device which started beeping. He looked up, his eyes dark and troubled. He looked at Rose and Wilf. "Don't move."

Wilf shifted closer to Rose. "Don't worry sweetheart, he's one of the good ones. You're always safe with that one around," he said and watched as the Doctor dove into a clump of bushes not far off. "Well, mostly."

Rose watched as the Doctor pulled a struggling Adam out from the bushes and threw him to the ground as Adam clutched his mobile and looked nervously at all of them. Things were about to get interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start coming together as Rose learns to trust the Doctor and Jack. This is the beginning to some team building and investigating :)

Rose stayed beside Wilf as the Doctor loomed over Adam who glared back at him. "What do you think you're doin?" Adam shouted at him, still lying on the ground.

"I know what you were doing in the bushes," the Doctor replied darkly. "Give me your mobile."

"I don't have to do anything you say! You walk around this school thinkin' you're so grand and posh, but you're not!" He snorted. "Not so smart either. You can't even see how much trouble you're in."

The Doctor was tense with a thunderous expression on his face that made him look years older than he was. "The mobile now!" he spit out."

Adam just looked at him with a cocky smirk. "Fine, but it won't do you any good." He looked over at Rose. "Won't do the murdering bint any good either. She's too stupid too even know she had any power and then when it came what did she do? Mucked it up 'cos she can't control it. All that power wasted on some little slag off the estate."

At that comment, the sky darkened and the air stilled. Adam looked up and realization crossed his face. He was in serious trouble. He glanced back at the Doctor in fear.

Wilf appeared unconcerned but Rose couldn't stay still and stepped away from him. As much of a wanker Adam was, she didn't want the Doctor to do something that would harm him and ultimately cause the Doctor guilt. "Doctor, stop. Please."

The Doctor turned to her. His eyes were that dark cold colour she had witnessed the last time his fury was unleashed. In the moment her eyes connected with him, she felt something pass between them. She inhaled sharply and felt herself slipping into the nightmare she'd had except it was different this time. It was the two of them standing together looking out over burning and destroyed buildings. Her hand was clasped in his, their fingers laced tightly. Thunder rumbled in the sky and smoke arose from the rubble. Rose wasn't sure where she was, only that it was important she was with him. A tear trailed down his cheek and he looked at her and whispered something but before she could hear what he said, she blinked and was back in the garden. The Doctor rushed over to her.

"Are you all right?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know."

He pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly and promising everything would be all right. Adam used this distraction to try and scamper off but he didn't anticipate Wilf moving so quickly and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt stopping him from escaping. The Doctor raced over to where Adam was struggling and grabbed the mobile.

"You've been spying on Rose. Who are you reporting to? What did they promise you?"

"Piss off!" Adam shouted. "There are bigger more important things happening and I'm gonna be a part of it!" He sneered at Rose. "Don't get too comfy here. In fact, I'd be preparing for a rough ride." He laughed and the Doctor lost control and slammed a fist into Adam's nose.

Adam cursed as blood spurt down his face. Wilf released him as Adam dropped to the ground. With a sigh Wilf looked at the Doctor, shaking his hand in the air wincing. It appeared as if Wilf was going to chastise him, but a twinkle in the elderly man's eyes said otherwise. "No Doctor, you know that violence is never the answer. Even for a cur like this." Wilf looked down at Adam. "We'll hand him over to Harriet and Dr. Redford to deal with They might be interested in what mischief Adam here's been up to."

The three of them escorted Adam struggling and whinging the whole way back to the school. He initially was cursing them and promising them a painful death but the closer they got to school, the quieter he became. Harriet, Sarah Jane and Gwen were waiting for them. Rose wondered how they knew to be waiting. It was yet another question she would have to ask Harriet one day.

Gwen marched over and twisted Adam's arm behind him. "Thank you, Wilf. Sorry for the bother. Should've known this one was trouble." She then shoved Adam forward. He moaned about it hurting and Gwen promised it would hurt more if he didn't start talking.

Harriet and Sarah Jane looked at Rose. "Are you all right, Rose" Sarah Jane asked.

"I was quite concerned when you didn't return timely. Especially, after our talk," Harriet added, her hands clutched worriedly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit turned around on my walk. Wilf was just helping me find my way back when we ran into the Doctor and then Adam fell out of the bushes."

Harriet arched her brow at this.

"We'll see to Adam, Rose," Sarah Jane assured her. "We're just happy you're all right."

Rose looked at her hand clasped with the Doctor's and then looked back at Sarah Jane. "Yeah, I think I am going to be all right."

Sarah Jane smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I'm afraid you missed tea but I'm sure the Doctor can take you back to kitchen and see if Ianto can't pull something together for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an ill behaved student to question," Harriet said and turned to leave followed by Sarah Jane.

Rose let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and thanked Wilf who winked at her as he left, reminding her about the apple pie. Rose grinned and promised she'd try some. That left she and the Doctor standing alone nervously holding hands.

They both started talking at the same time and the Doctor looked down at her hand. "I'm…sorry."

"Doctor, I…I mean I'm sorry too that things happened the way they did. It's just, everything that happened…" she paused and then looked at him to find that he was watching her, waiting or trying to anticipate her reaction.

"I'm not sure I know who I am much less who you are. I mean you and Jack went all Zeus vs Hades fightin' some immortal battle in your lab and then your nutter girlfriend threatened me and next thing I know I…" she paused again feeling her heart pound with panic but shoved it down. "I was being attacked and then this thing came out of me. Then there was that awful Dr. Redfern and for all I know she's right and I should be locked up."

Suddenly, a finger was gently placed on her lips and then withdrawn. "You are Rose Tyler. It doesn't matter what gift or talent has manifested, it's still you and Rose Tyler cares. You've cared since the moment you arrived at school with your quick smile and friendly disposition. Even when you found out that there were people here that were different than you, you didn't judge us. You accepted the differences and didn't treat anyone differently. I won't let you judge yourself harsher than you treat everyone here.

"As for Jack and I…things got out of hand but that was our fault." He paused and tugged at his ear. "I might be a tad…that is to say, um, I don't share well. You make me not want to let you go and Jack, well, he's Jack," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Can I talk now?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Ahh, yes, course," he said and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"I get it. It's a boy thing, competitive stuff about who's the better bloke but you could have hurt each other. You did hurt each other. I saw Jack…"

The Doctor seemed to recognize what she was getting at. "Oh, Jack can't be hurt that way. Not really, it's sort of his talent. A bit indestructible our Jack," he said with a touch of humour in his voice. He saw that she didn't think it was funny. "I am sorry about that. Jack and I go back a ways. Really, we are friends even if we might tease or taunt each other a bit."

"A bit?" she asked sceptically.

"Wellll, maybe more than a bit that time. Jack is normally pretty easy going. We both just got caught up in…you know, stuff."

Rose crossed her arms hugging herself. "I don't think that's what happened at all," she said, an edge to her voice as she looked down for a moment her hair loose around her face. When she looked up at him, there was a hard glint in her eyes. "Reinette," was all she said before his own look hardened.

"Not here," he said, no humour in his voice. "Come on, let's get something to eat. We can talk inside…in private."

Rose nodded and their hands clasped as if it was the most normal thing for them even though much had happened to test their relationship. A certainly lightness filled them at this simple act as they walked into the school. The passed a few students who stopped and stared at them. As they passed Lynda and Astrid, both girls giggled as they said hello to Rose. Even Adric paused to look at them before turning back to his iPad. Of course, for Rose, the best moment was when they passed Reinette and her group of friends with the Doctor firmly grasping her hand. Rose was a bit chuffed to see Reinette staring daggers at her and the Doctor before turning away and marching down the hall in a huff. That alone made Rose's trying day that much better.

Soon, the Doctor led her back into the kitchen. Rose hadn't been in the kitchen before and was amazed at the size and how modern it was. She swore it was like something out of a magazine with three stainless steel commercial grad stoves and ovens, matching microwaves and refrigerators and several appliances she didn't recognize. There were two kitchen islands covered in speckled black granite and it was lined with dark wood cabinetry. As Rose looked around, a tall dark haired teen in a suit walked up with a white apron wrapped around his waist. She was drawn to his eyes, they were blue but there was something in their depths…it was some emotion he was trying to hold back.

"Rose, this is Ianto Jones, our resident gourmet chef," the Doctor introduced.

Ianto nodded his head. "Rose, it's nice to meet you. Could I get you anything?"

Rose shook herself out of what she was feeling from Ianto which was something tragic. Something had happened to him and it wasn't over. He definitely had a darkness that shadowed him. Her stomach growled reminding herself she needed to eat. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. Sorry I missed tea and I hate to put you out. Maybe you have some left overs I can heat up in the microwave."

He looked aghast and shot a look at the Doctor as if he put Rose up to saying that. The Doctor held up a hand in surrender. "Don't look at me. She's just being Rose."

This made Rose furrow her brow. She had no idea what that meant or why Ianto was giving the Doctor a chastising look. Finally, Ianto turned back to her. "Harriet would be appalled if I didn't provide you with a proper meal and I would be recalcitrant in my duties as culinary coordinator. He looked at Rose and paused before nodding. "Soup and salad. Have a seat. I won't be a moment." He turned and went straight for one of the tall refrigerators and began pulling out ingredients.

The Doctor and Rose sat at an old wooden table in an alcove off to the side. Rose leaned over to him sitting next to her. "Doctor, Ianto, is he…"

The Doctor smiled softly. "Oh yes!"

Rose tried to look over at Ianto, biting her lip in concentration. The Doctor covered one of her hands with his. "I know what you're doing."

Rose turned back to him. "Oh? What's that?"

"If Ianto wants to tell you, he will. Using your talent like that, to suss out someone's talents, isn't really a good idea. Some people don't want to talk about it and want to keep it private."

Rose looked at him and nodded her head. She understood that and especially after her own experience. She focused on his hand resting on hers and looked back at him. "And you, are you someone who doesn't want to talk about it, who wants to keep it private?"

He looked at her a few minutes before looking across the room thinking about what she was asking. He took a deep breath and then exhaled and turned to her. "Yes, I suppose I am but not with you. It wouldn't be fair for me to know more about you and your talent than you know about me. I mean, given that I want you and me to be…" He left the rest up for her interpretation but his meaning was clear.

"You me being a bit um together I suppose," she said, not wanting to admit what she really felt and afraid to verbalize the truth and possibly scare him away or maybe scare herself. They were together all right and in a way that was far more than just friends. Maybe it was just a meshing of her talent and his, but she knew that was not entirely true. She genuinely liked him even if he was a bit of babbly nutter and a little scary at times.

"Definitely together," he agreed, his voice taking on a rumbling tone when he said together as if imbibing the very word with heavy meaning.

"My family are gone. They died protecting me from people who found out what I was capable of. Bad people wanted to use me as a weapon. There was a war and they what I could do was the solution. I watched it happen, tried to save them, stop the madness but in the end everyone burned, everyone died except for me. I survived. I don't know why. I was found naked, covered in soot in the burning remains of a battle field by an old friend of Harriet's, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. He knew I shouldn't have survived and made sure I found my way to Harriet. I was a bit of pain the arse to her in many ways but she was patient and helped me to see that I survived for a reason."

Rose squeezed his hand. "To help people. It's why you call yourself the Doctor," she said softly.

"Yes," he said softly and lifted her hand up to kiss it.

Rose bit her lip, not wanting to ruin the intimacy growing between them but needing to know the truth. "Your talent, it's something to do with controlling the environment?"

He continued to hold her hand and stared at it before sighing and answering. "I'm complicated. In fact, other than you, I'm probably the most complicated talent here." He paused before continuing. "Harriet thinks I'm what she calls a multi talent. I mean you know I'm clever, genius really," he said with a grin.

"But it's more than that," Rose inserted. "I've seen and felt what you can do."

He nodded, his expression sobering. "Yes, I'm a bit telepathic and have an affinity for effecting the environment around me at the atomic level. I can manipulate the atoms, speed them up, slow them down alter their structure, bend physics to what I want and well, you get the point."

Rose nodded and brushed her thumb across the side of his hand. "I saw that with Jack and the night of…the train station. I mean on the train tracks with that Master bloke."

The Doctor seemed to pull away emotionally, tuck himself away at that comment. His eyes darkened and Rose could tell he was trying to keep control of something dark inside of himself.

"Doctor, you knew him, the Master and he knew you. Harriet didn't want to talk about him much other than to say he was here at the school."

Before the Doctor could respond, Ianto put dinner down in front of them. The scent of toasted crusty panini's and tomato soup erased any of Rose's questions as hunger took over. The Doctor seemed relieved at this reprieve as he tucked into his own dinner. Conversation was minimal as they ate and was limited to Ianto's culinary talents and the apple pie Wilf had mentioned earlier.

Over warm apple pie ala mode which Rose swore was heaven to Ianto, Jack appeared.

"Hello gorgeous," he said to Rose but winked at Ianto as he pulled a chair up to the table next to Rose.

Rose swallowed her bite of pie and eyed Jack. She wasn't surprised at his behaviour as she swore Jack flirted with anyone or thing near him but when she looked at Ianto, she saw a responding blush as he quickly cleared away dishes. Jack plucked her fork from her fingers and scooped up a bite of pie.

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Get your own. Rose has had a day of it. She's earned that pie."

"So I've heard," Jack responded as he swallowed his pie and smacked his lips and leaned over to lay a kiss on her check.

Rose smiled genuinely at him. "Hi Jack." She then turned back to the Doctor to find him tense and not amused. She reached across the table and curled her hand into his and he seemed to relax.

Jack leaned into the table and watched them. "Guess you two kissed and made up. You want me to leave?" he asked, arching his brow in question.

Rose looked back at him. "No. I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't just my friend 'cos of Harriet and I wanna know why you came into the lab that night and got stroppy with the Doctor."

Jack's face fell for a moment and Rose felt slightly bad. He genuinely looked hurt and vulnerable. It was surprising that a handsome bloke like him would react that way. There he was looking posh and fine in tight jeans and oxford with his dark locks rakishly hanging over his forehead looking like the world was his to enjoy, yet one question from Rose whisked all that away leaving a young boy afraid no one would be his friend.

"You think the only reason I was your friend was 'cos Harriet told me to be?" he said, stunned.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure what to believe. A lot people kept stuff from me, weren't honest. I just need to know you were real."

"Rose, you are my friend. I care about you and have cared about you and no one tells me who to be friends with," he said with a steely quality to his voice. "Yeah, maybe I flirted a bit more with you to make that one a bit jealous but it was only to make him realize how much he was missing by locking himself away or letting her royal highness Reinette lead him around by the nose like her prized poodle.

"Poodle!" the Doctor exclaimed insulted at such a comparison and mumbled and sniffed he was more a Rhodesian Ridgeback, smart, loyal and brave. Jack and Rose looked at him confused before giggling.

Rose turned back to Jack and looked into his eyes, her smile falling. "And after what happened at the train station. After what I…did. You still want to be around me?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. The Doctor squeezed her hand in reassurance as Jack answered.

"I will always be your friend, Rose. Always. I never want you to hurt like that. If I could have stopped that, been there for you I would have. I'm sorry you ran that night and wish you had talked to me first. Why didn't you?" he asked, obviously upset at what happened.

"After you and the Doctor were goin' at it?" she asked. "You two were hurtin' each other and actin' all vengeful gods and it scared me a bit. Then I ran into Reinette and she said it was my fault and implied I was gonna get hurt if I didn't leave and I don't mean hurt my feelins. So tell me Jack, why did you go in there ready to row with the Doctor?"

Jack let out a slow breath. "You're listening to Reinette," he said with a hard edge to his voice. "Should have known this would boil down to her." He looked at the Doctor and Rose and in particular their clasped hands. "You can't believe anything she says, Rose and especially if she threatened you. You have friends here, friends who will protect you if you let them."

Rose nodded thinking about Reinette and her suspicions. "Jack, did you see Reinette earlier that day, before you came to the lab?"

He looked at her confused for a moment.

"You mentioned something about her in the garden and you said she threatened you. Is here more?" the Doctor asked, tensing up again.

Rose continued to look at Jack. "Just answer me. Did you talk to her that day?"

"Yeah," Jack answered slowly. "She slithered over during lunch and wanted to talk about the annual school picnic."

Rose sat up. She was right. "She's a touch telepath, right? She touched you. Maybe she laid a hand on your arm or somethin' I bet."

Both Jack and the Doctor sat up straighter. "You think she manipulated me somehow," Jack said and thought back. He looked over at the Doctor, a hint of anger reflected in this eyes.

"It's possible," the Doctor acknowledged.

"Jack, you walked into that lab ready to start a fight with the Doctor. That's not like you. You didn't seem to keen on listening to reason. Course, neither was the Doctor," Rose said and glared at the Doctor who looked uncomfortable at that comment.

Jack cursed and looked quickly down at the table in thought before turning to the Doctor. "She used me. I thought you had my thoughts shielded so that wouldn't happen?"

The Doctor pulled his hand from Rose's grasp and began tugging at his hair. "I did. She shouldn't be able to do that. She not that strong and couldn't without help." He paused and looked at Rose, a glimmer or realization dawning in his brown eyes which were again darkening with anger.

Rose looked at him, her own mind coming to a conclusion. "Someone here knew I was going that night. Those people knew I was gonna be there and that Master person was waitin' for me."

Jack stood up and began pacing. "Reinette," he spit out. "Never thought she'd be stupid enough to listen to that wacko much less betray Harriet.

"It's more than just Reinette," the Doctor revealed and looked across the room but not really seeing anything. "I found Adam in the garden watching Rose. He was communicating with someone on the outside." He pulled out Adam's mobile which he hadn't handed over to Harriet.

"That snivelling little bastard." Jack was angry now.

Rose could see both of them changing before her eyes. She didn't want to cause this, to turn them from kind hearted boys into the warriors she saw taking form. "We don't have any proof about Reinette or who Adam was talkin' to and gettin' mad solves nothin."

"We have to talk to Harriet. This is serious and means that Rose is still not safe," Jack said but didn't seem sure if that's what he wanted.

"No," the Doctor said in a cold voice. "Rose is right. We don't have proof…yet. And we don't know who else could be involved."

"You think there's more students sidin' with the Master?" Rose asked.

"Rose, we can't rule it out," Jack said, agreeing with the Doctor. "The bigger question here is why does the Master want Rose so bad?"

The Doctor stood up and took a few steps before stopping and turning toward Rose. "Because Rose is powerful and somehow he knows that." He looked at Rose, his eyes softening. "Rose, do you understand what happened at the train station?"

She looked down and tears pooled in her eyes. "People died," she said softly.

Both the Doctor and Jack were at her side. "It was more than that," the Doctor said softly, kneeling by her and wrapping an arm around her. "You drew a powerful energy into yourself and manipulated time."

Rose turned to him. "But I wasn't in control of it. It was like watching someone else do it."

The Doctor nodded. "I know. It's what happened to me once."

"You and the Doctor have similarities in your abilities. Manipulation of temporal energy is not too far off from what you do, Doc," Jack commented.

"Exactly and don't call me Doc!" he snapped and then turned back to Rose. "If the Master got a hold of that kind of power, he could unmake the world."

Rose remembered her nightmares and stood up. She felt dizzy and sick at the thought that what she'd dreamed could be the future. The Doctor rushed over. "I promise, I won't let that happen."

Jack also stood at her side. "We won't let that happen."

A voice cleared off to the side. It was Ianto who had listened to the conversation. "Not to intrude, but I think I might be able to help."

The three looked at Ianto. "I do serve meals here and might have insight into who chooses to eat with who and perhaps I even hear a few things."

Jack grinned brightly and was soon followed by the Doctor. Rose looked hopefully at Ianto. The Doctor then tossed Adam's mobile in the air and caught it. Between Ianto's information and Adam's mobile, they would begin zeroing on who was working with the Master and how to stop them. The big question was could they work it all out before the Master's next move. Unfortunately for them, time was running out and the Master was growing impatient.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces two new friends who are very quirky and a bit barmy. I am embarrassed to admit I don’t remember who suggested the name Matthew - my brain is melting apparently. I think it was Littlewhomouse or Spookyknight. Also, this is AU and science fiction so any sciencey bits are tweaked.

After her chat with Jack, Ianto and the Doctor in the kitchen, the Doctor walked Rose back to her room. They had stood at her door holding hands and being awkward with one another, promising to meet the next day for lunch when Donna threw the door open. In typical Donna style, she'd chastised both of them for worrying her and reminded Rose that Martha needed to look Rose over and that Harriet wanted Rose in class the next day. Rose had nodded and grinned at the Doctor. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, saying goodnight. He had been stunned and then grinned like a loon wishing her good night as Donna rolled her eyes at him and closed the door in his face.

The next morning, Rose felt surprisingly rested. Martha stopped by early to do a quick exam and declared Rose fit for class. Rose grumbled a bit but was eager to get back to doing something other contemplating the last few days. She walked to class with Donna and Martha who directed the conversation about an upcoming school picnic. Donna dropped Rose and Martha off at Mr. Delaware's class. Rose was grateful when Martha sat beside her. Several students looked over at her as she took a seat and she felt self conscious. She focused on pulling out her tablet to bring up the latest assignment. Martha leaned over and synced her tablet with Rose's to download the latest homework and gave her a reassuring smile. Just that little bit of support meant a lot to Rose.

The day went surprisingly well after that with only a few stares and whispers which were typical of any school. Rose focused on her school work but kept an eye on those around her. Anyone could be watching her and reporting back to the Master although she had one or two suspects in mind. She hadn't heard anything about Adam and wondered just what Harriet was doing with him. Her mind whirled through all the students she had met. Adric was snotty know it all who enjoyed lording his knowledge over others. He had been one of the first people to be awful to her in that infamous first day of class. She wondered if it was because he was already trying to push her out. Dr. Redfern also made clear she didn't like Rose. Harriet had said it was due to a past experience with a talent that killed someone close to Dr. Redfern but Rose wondered if there wasn't something more to it. Maybe, the Master had offered Joan Redfern a chance to exact revenge?

There was always Luke Rattigan who'd shot off the fireworks and nearly caused a fire. She'd heard he was a real arrogant twat. She'd only met him in person once in the library and it hadn't been pleasant. He had been sitting a table with Adam tapping something out on his tablet when she walked up to a research terminal near him. He'd been quite snarky and felt the need to point out the cheap romantic fiction section was three rows over.

Rose had turned him. "Oh really? Spend a lot of time there do ya?"

He'd become furious. "You should watch it. Wouldn't want you to trip over someone's science experiment and end up losin' all that blonde hair or is it bottle blonde? There'd be an experiment, see if it falls out the same or if all them chemicals…"

Rose had heard enough and walked over and yanked him forward by the ear hard enough that he almost fell out of his chair while a stunned Adam watched.

"Now, see here wanker. I'd suggest you're the one that needs to watch it. Unlike a spoiled little git like you, I grew up fightin' for everything and earnin' respect. That means I don't go 'round bein' an arsehole and tryin' to belittle people and I don't judge people on their looks. So you might want to reconsider bein' a complete prick to the next blonde girl you come across 'cos you never know when she might put her chemistry class to good use and lace your food with a little Methylene blue. Be a shame for all your little friends to find you pissing blue now wouldn't it?" she said, pleased at being able to use something she picked up from class. She let him go with a good Tyler glare before glancing down at his paper. "You might want to look at number three. I think you'll find you got that conjugation wrong. It's _etes_ not _es._ "

He shot her a dirty look. She smirked. "Utise pour discuter avec mon Nan. Grande femme Nan," she said in perfect French, glad that her nan had taught her a good amount of French even if most of it was cursing. She finished her research without another comment from the two boys and went on her way. She knew they were whispering about her but at least they left her alone.

Still, now as she thought about it, she couldn't help but wonder if the two were involved in something together. Were they collaborating? Then, there was her prime suspect, Reinette. She was positive she was up to no good and it wasn't just a personal vendetta either. There was no doubt that Reinette had used her talent to influence Jack into a confrontation with the Doctor. She had seemed intent on making Rose run, even going to the extent of threating Rose. That was something Rose couldn't let go. She just had to find proof.

Rose was distracted from her introspective thoughts as she entered the dining room. The Doctor practically bounced up to her with a huge grin on his face and laced his fingers through hers leading her back to a table where Jack was already seated. The two boys had set out a feast for her. She quirked an eyebrow at the Doctor who had a bunch of bananas sitting prominently in the middle of the table.

"What? They're brimming with potassium!" he proclaimed.

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Jack's forehead. He smirked at the Doctor who shifted his chair closer to where Rose sat. The rest of lunch was spent chatting about their day, schoolwork and the trivia competition scheduled for later in the day. The Doctor and Jack were placing odds on who would win. They were soon joined by Mickey who bragged that he had the team to beat this year. With Martha and Rory on his team, they were sure to beat Adric, Luke and their replacement for Adam, a ginger haired boy named Turlough. It was all good fun although Rose still couldn't help but think of everyone as a potential leak or accomplice to the Master.

It wasn't until a few hours later that things began to get intense. Rose had just finished a fencing lesson with Gwen and was on her way to back to her room to change for the trivia competition when she ran into Reinette and two of her friends bullying a classmate, an awkward girl by the name of Idris. Idris had only been at the school a few weeks more than Rose. She was a tall, dark haired girl who often spoke in riddles or got things out of order. She was a bit timid but quick to smile or tease in her own unique way. She had her own style, very punk meets Victorian chic. Rose liked her and thought she was funky and her own girl.

Rose heard Reinette before she saw her and it set her teeth on edge.

"Child, you must take more care. Such disarray in appearance and spouting off such nonsense is beneath a student of this school. We have standards here and students are expected to adhere to them. Perhaps where you come from such mad and wild behavior is acceptable but not here. There is a certain decorum that's expected, a certain respect." Reinete tutted and her friends giggled and smirked at Idris who squinted her eyes at Reinette shifted back against the wall away from her. Reinette, feeling confident, continued. "Just look at yourself and look at us. Not that I expect someone of your…meager background to attain our sophistication and refinement. However, you could at least make an effort to meet a higher standard. If you don't…well, I am quite afraid to tell you what happens to those students who fail at assuming their proper roles in society. Harriet already sees how unstable and unfit you are both in the outside world and here and unless you want to find yourself locked away where she sends the irredeemable…."

That was all Rose could take. "Oi! Leave her alone!" she shouted as she walked up to the girls.

Idris smiled brightly and then looked at Reinette, her formerly hunched, cowed form now standing tall and proud. "The wolf is in the house. Better run and find grandmother," she said in her odd way of communicating.

Reinette looked annoyed. "Oh look, it is the murderous little chav who ran away and thinks she can come back as one of us as if nothing happened," she commented with an evil smirk. "I did warn you that bad things would happen if you stayed here. Do not disillusion yourself because Harriet took pity on you. This is not your world and it never will be. You are undisciplined, coarse and with little potential to be more than a destructive tool for someone with more finesse and elegance to wield. Perhaps not even that." She took a step toward Rose. "You are what is called a ticking time bomb, a danger to everyone. Do you know what they do with people who cannot control their abilities, who are reckless little killers like you?" she taunted. "They lock them up in a cold cell separated from the rest of the world and study them as they wither away or go mad."

Idris looked at Reinette with an odd glint in her deep brown eyes. "The red queen thinks she's white. Her rabbits will run and the Hatter will drown her in his madness while Alice's tea is filled with diamonds."

Rose felt anger rise up and confidently moved forward until she was inches from Reinette. "You don't intimidate me, Reinette. You're nothin' but poshed up slag who thinks she can get her way and push people around." Rose's eyes glowed with golden specks as she smiled dangerously at Reinette and energy danced around her. "I know exactly who and what you are and what you've been doin' and it's gonna stop. I'm not allowin' you to push anyone else round and if I even think you're manipulatin' my friends, we'll see who's still standin. Now back off."

"You impudent little bitch! How dare you speak to me that way!" she said, almost shaking in rage. Her friends wisely backed off sensing that Rose was not one to be provoked. Both looked like they were about start exchanging blows. Idris stood by the wall giggling, rocking back and mumbling about tea parties and wolves.

Suddenly and most fortunately, a long-legged, gawky, bow tie wearing boy came tumbling down the hall and tripped, falling in between Reinette and Rose. Rose jumped aside before he toppled her over while he fell against Reinette. Reinette cursed. "You imbecile! Watch where you're going. She looked down and found ink stains on her cream designer trousers. "Look what you've done!"

The boy ran an ink stained hand through his floppy brown hair, leaving a dark streak and looked up at Reinette. His green eyes widened as he sprang up. "Oh, sorry! I was just…" he said, not finishing but motioning in the air with his hands.

Reinette stared daggers at him. He looked down at his hand and seemed surprised. "Oh look! Garam staining fluid! Isn't this just scrumptious! I must have brushed by it in Dr. Taylor's lab while I was evading my pursuer. He licked his hand and leaned over to Rose. "It's made from goji berries," he said, his eyes alive with enthusiasm.

Rose watched him with amusement. His timing was impeccable and she couldn't help but take pleasure in his lumbering into Reinette and ruining her trousers. It was almost karma in Rose's eyes.

Reinette was not so amused. "I shall be reporting all of this to Harriet. Running through the halls dripping with laboratory chemicals and endangering students is clearly a violation of school policy. You will be reprimanded if you're lucky," she announced.

"Oh zip it you stuck up cow. It was an accident," Rose shot back at her.

If looks could kill, Reinette would have been guilty of murder. Her friends reminded her of the trivia contest and needing to change into appropriate attire. Reinette stuck her chin up in the air and turned to leave. She paused once to look back at Rose. "Do not think this is over."

Rose shot a piercing look at her. "You got that right. This ain't over by a long shot!"

"Yes well, that was…interesting!" the lanky boy in the bow tie shouted, interrupting the tension between Rose and Reinette once again. Rose turned to him ignoring Reinette as she stormed off in a huff followed by her entourage cooing over her.

"I'm Matthew Smith," he burst out and grabbed Rose by the shoulders and kissed her on each cheek.

Rose was a little unsure how to respond to his boisterous introduction. "Um, hi. I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. It's nice to meet you. Sorry 'bout all that Reinette stuff."

He fidgeted and twitched, seeming not to know what to do with his hands and focused on something down the hall. "Going!" he suddenly burst out again and looked at Rose. "We should move or maybe walk quickly, vamoose or….escape to somewhere not here."

Idris walked over and wrapped her arm through his startling him. "I like this one," she announced grinning up at him. "He's a thief!"

"What?" Matthew responded. "Me? I never stole anything!" He looked a bit unsure about this.

Idris giggled. "Me. Are you going to steal me? You have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh! Tenses are difficult, aren't they?"

Rose looked from one to the other wondering if she'd just fallen through the looking glass. "Right. Well, I'm glad you're okay Idris and I was sort of on my way…"

She never got to finish as Idris yanked Matthew into a snog while his arms flailed. When she pulled back he looked stunned and unsure how to respond. Idris grinned up at him. "Not as fun as biting." She looked over at Rose. "With biting it feels like there's a winner? Like this!" She tried to reach over and bite Matthew and he jumped behind Rose.

"We really must be off," he said, looking over her at Idris who appeared amused.

Idris then stilled and looked at Rose. "The only water in the forest is a River," she announced, her eyes looking off in the distance. "Rivers can take you places, give life or take it away, be peaceful or rage."

"Yes! River, that's why we must be off. Now would be good!" Matthew insisted.

Rose heard the sound of boot-clad feet click clacking on the wood floors toward them. She didn't know what was going on but Matthew seemed worried and Idris had a pensive look which Rose had a feeling was not good. She grabbed both their hands and they ran down the hall. Matthew stopped them at the stairs and yanked them upward, almost causing the girls to tumble down with his jerky movements. They eventually reached the attic where he produced an old iron skeleton key and let them into a dark, dusty room crammed with old furniture, cabinets and school paraphernalia. He made his way through the boxes and dust covered furniture to a small alcove with a table filled with mechanical components. Rose smiled as she realized this was his hidden work area not unlike the Doctor's in the basement.

She watched Matthew turn on a lantern and drop to the floor in a tangle of limbs, looking relieved. Idris spun around looking at this place as if it were a fairy world.

"You okay, Idris?" Rose asked.

Idris looked at her still smiling. "Fine is good relatively speaking. Good is…comfortable. Yes. The red queen doesn't come here. She prefers her tower never here. Her gown couldn't sparkle here."

Rose shivered at that last comment. It reminded her again of her nightmare. Idris was the second person who seemed to be aware of that nightmare. She felt uneasy as if the strings or cords of time were tightening about her and something was about to snap. She looked off to the side at a half covered mirror and stared at her reflection. Who was she now and what did this all mean? It was important she figure it out and quickly. Craig was in her nightmare too. She needed to have a talk with him. Matthew sat up abruptly drawing Rose's attention back to him

"So, you wanna tell me who you were runnin' from?" she asked, curious about this boy who was clearly clever and creative judging by the gadgets surrounding them. In fact, she bet he was the Doctor's equal in many ways, if not a bit geekier.

"Ah, it's just this girl who enjoys…chasing me. A bit of psychopath but in a good way I suppose. Brilliant tracker, has a thing for blowing things up," he said wistfully.

"Okaaayyy," Rose said, nodding her head and not understanding what he was getting at. Both Idris and Matthew seemed a bit off to her but off in a good way. Her instincts were that she hadn't run into them by accident. In fact, Rose was doubting anything that happened here at this school was purely random. Everything was important and pieces to the puzzle of her dream and perhaps even her life.

Idris wandered over and settled down next to Matthew with something she had assembled. He cooed over it and declared her a screaming genius. Idris seemed pleased at this. Then, she looked at Rose in a peculiar way that only she could. "A storm is coming." She cocked her head to the side then and stared at Matthew tinkering with some new device. "Don't be late Alice or it's off with your head."

Rose frowned at her. That sounded a bit ominous but Idris did have a point. She was supposed to be meeting the Doctor and Jack for the trivia contest. After a quick glance at her mobile, she cursed. Idris was right about one thing, she would be late. Hopefully, the whole off with her head thing was some symbolic reference to the boys being annoyed. Just to be sure, Rose would be extra careful on her way back to her room.

"Um, well then you both seem to be safe so I'll just be off."

Matthew bounded up, hitting his head on chandelier hanging from the ceiling over him. He rubbed his head and quirked a smile at her. Rose giggled slightly at his awkwardness. He was a bit cute in a geeky sort of way. "You'll see to Idris won't you?" she asked.

He looked down at Idris happily taking apart something he had worked on earlier. He frowned but then his eyes lit up as he looked back to Rose. "Of course! I am the protector of damsel's in distress! I protect, preserve and defend and even secure."

"I'm sure you do," Rose acknowledged with amusement. "It was nice to meet you Matthew and I'm real glad I met you even if it was due to that cow Reinette tormentin' Idris."

"Ah yes, the evil queen," he said and then his eyes hardened. "She's a bit mad, that one." He paused again and looked at her seriously. "Rose, be careful. Things are happening here I don't understand yet. It's not safe."

Rose paled. "What do you mean?"

"Everything has an energy signature, especially here, auras, patterns, ebb and flow. Sometimes, it gathers around certain people, focuses on them, people like you and Idris here. It pulses and glows and spins and it is glorious. But, there are others, those that consume it, enslave it for their own purpose, bend it to their will."

"The Master," Rose whispered.

He didn't respond other than to walk over and hold her hands in his. "Nothing is certain, Rose. I feel many things floating around here lately. It's all a bit riveting and terrifying."

"It must be overwhelming to feel all that," Rose said, remembering how overcome she felt.

He smiled. "Oh it drives me stark raving mad, absolutely bonkers! But who wants to be all boring and dullwully anyway!"

"Is there a way around this bloke that wants to eat me?" She furrowed her brow. "I can't believe I just said that."

He grinned. "Possibly, probably; it will certainly be entertaining trying!" He saw Rose glare at him and shifted awkwardly. "What I mean to say is yes! Because…."

"The Doctor, the invincible and all the kings horse and all the kings men will howl with the wolf," Idris inserted.

Matthew looked at her. "What? Kings, horses and howling? Sounds a bit like rave."

Rose needed to go. Her mobile was buzzing with text messages wondering where she was and if she was all right. Truth be told, she was the farthest thing from all right and may never be all right again. "Yeah, well I need to be going now," she said backing away from the two brilliant nutters who she now considered friends. "You two take care and um try to stay away from anything sharp or you know exploding things."

"Oh I like exploding things!" Idris said and bounced up and down.

Matthew just sniffed and mumbled about him being the most responsible, irresponsible person there. Rose nodded and ducked out, quickly making her way through the attic and out the door, pausing once on her way down the stairs. It was easy to chalk this up to yet another weird adventure in the school, more evidence that bad things were coming and her dream was not just her imagination gone wild. Everything that happened here was important. Talking to Craig and seeing if he remembered being in her dream was a priority. Rose was equally sure she wasn't meant to take this on alone. All these people, friends she'd made were part of whatever this was that was coming. She felt a chill as she raced down the stairs toward her room. Things were progressing quickly and she could feel something closing in on her and her friends. It was time to set doubts aside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only being posted due to whoinwhoville’s encouragement and idea regarding breaking it up since it was almost 7,000 words and I was frustrated with it. So, blame her for the cliffie! Also, this has been revised so many times and my brain is kind of mush so if you see any really horrible mistakes, please let me know. Thanks for reading!

The pounding on the door was insistent. Rose vaguely heard Donna roll out of bed grumping about it being Saturday and this better be good. The door was yanked open. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Donna shouted, dressed in her purple jim jams with a print of glam written on it an dotted with lipstick tubes and designer shoes; and with her hair pinned up around her face with a black lace eye mask sitting on top.

Jack and the Doctor stood on the other side and took a step back before starting to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny? Do you two nutters know what time it is?" Donna shouted again.

Rose pulled the covers off at the sound of the Doctor and Jack's laughter, ran a hand through her sleep mussed hair, and walked sleepily over to stand next to Donna. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What's goin' on?"

"These two wankers think it's funny to wake us up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday!" Donna snipped, still shooting the two boys a look of death.

Rose looked over at them standing there grinning. Jack was dressed in Jeans and a _ t-shirt while the Doctor was wearing his standard suit pinstripe suit although it was a bit more casual with no tie and he was wearing a Hensley open at the collar. He was bouncing a bit as he grinned at her and held up a white paper sack.

"Brekkie," he said, looking quite excited.

"It's bloody six in the morning!" Donna reminded him.

"Is it?" he responded and peered into their room looking at the window which was barely glowing with the rising sun.

"We're training today. Remember, Rose? We talked about it last night," Jack inserted, smiling at the girls and winking at Donna.

Donna turned to Rose, looking unhappy to say the least.

"Yeah, but I don't remember sayin' at the crack of dawn," Rose answered and crossed her arms in front of her pink t-shirt.

"Well, I thought we'd get an early start," the Doctor said, shifting back and forth and looking ready to bounce off the walls. "And we have scones hot out of the oven. Ianto's special recipe."

"Look, why don't you get ready and we'll just go pick up coffee and tea and meet you at the gazebo," Jack suggested.

"Does Harriet know about this?" Donna asked, staring at the boys who flinched slightly.

"Uh, not as such, no," the Doctor admitted, tugging at his ear.

"All right, what's going on?" Donna demanded suspiciously.

Rose sighed. "I'll meet you there in a bit and a cappuccino or two might sweeten our moods."

"Our moods," the Doctor stuttered.

"Yeah, now go on. Donna and I hafta talk." Rose grabbed Donna's arm and tugged her back into their room all the while Donna huffed about rude skinny gits.

Rose talked to Donna about everything that happened the day before. She hadn't seen Donna since lunch and although Donna had been at the trivia competition, she didn't sit with Rose, the Doctor and Jack. The three of them had sat in back cheering Mickey's team on. While everyone was focused on the tournament, Rose had confided in the Doctor and Jack about what happened with Reinette and about meeting Matthew and Idris. The Doctor had a funny look in his eyes when Rose mentioned Matthew. As she had been about to ask him about it, the crowd roared with enthusiasm.

After the trivia round was scored, the Doctor and Jack leaned over to Rose. They had wanted to know more about what Reinette said and how she'd acted. The Doctor had not been pleased with Rose's aggressive behavior or how she confided to feeling strong and powerful facing against Reinette. He preferred a more moderate approach to her rather than confrontational. He was afraid it would push Reinette to taking actions which would not only endanger Rose but the rest of the school. Jack had taken her side. He was still feeling bitter at Reinette's earlier telepathic manipulation of him. Jack also didn't like how Reinette bullied people. He believed that pushing Reinette might cause her to make a mistake and provide them with evidence of her unethical if not traitorous actions.

After a few Doctor glares, Rose agreed to not push things with Reinette by herself. In fact, the Doctor wanted either he or Jack; or Donna or Martha with her at all times. Rose had rebelled against that. She wasn't a helpless child. Her mother had raised her with street smarts and taught her how to take care of herself. The Doctor reminded her all the street smarts in the world wasn't enough or didn't apply at a school populated with extraordinary talented people and how she still had a volatile untrained talent. That comment had made Rose's face fall and both boys immediately took her hands in theirs. They agreed it was time for her to be trained. Harriet may have wanted Rose to settle in and recover but the boys knew Rose may not have that luxury. She was being watched and all agreed the Master was not far away and may not wait very long before making another move. They'd ended the night at the trivia competition with a promise to start the next day and assuring Rose they would help her.

Donna had sat quietly listening to Rose explain all this and when Rose was done, Donna stood up and glared at her.

"Now, you listen to me, Blondie, those two idiots may think they have all the answers but they don't. They're trying to work it out just like you are. Only, I think we both know that you're ahead of 'em on a few things."

Rose furrowed her brow. "Whadda ya mean?"

Donna walked over and sat down next to her. "Everything and everyone here is new to you so you're not swayed by being friends with people. You see people differently because of that."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. I mean people they may not think twice about, I wouldn't mark off the list of potential spies but… they still are ahead of me, Donna. The Doctor's all brilliant and gifted and he knows how to use his talent. Jack's good at charming everyone so they open up to 'im and well, he's pretty fit. I think if it came down to a fight, Jack would come out on top."

Donna nodded. "But they aren't seeing what you are. Rose, you've been talkin' in your sleep, practically since you arrived. I know you've been having nightmares or visions or whatever. Look, I don't want to pry but you've said some things that make a girl pay attention."

Rose looked at her nervously. "But I didn't have any nightmares last night."

"Well, I know what I heard and it wasn't the first time."

"But I only just started having nightmares after the train station," Rose said emphatically. She'd never had nightmares like that before but if what Donna was saying was right, maybe she had and she didn't remember. That scared her. What else didn't she remember?

Donna reached over and rested a hand on her arm. "It's all right," she said, before changing her mind. "Well, not really. I mean you did keep waking me up. I just thought it was because you were new and then after all that talent business it was because you were stressed."

Rose smiled slightly at Donna's slight grumping at her. "What did I say?" she asked, curious but worried.

Donna's face fell. "You kept saying No. Then you were talking about blood, ashes, the Master and begging someone not to make you do it and then you screamed. Funny thing is, you never woke up. Scared the piss out of me but you just slept through it."

Memories from her dream about the library filled Rose with fear and that was reflected in her eyes as she looked at Donna. Seeing how disturbed Rose was, Donna griped her hand. "There's more isn't there? You said you hadn't had nightmares before the train station but you did after and you remember them?"

Rose nodded her head. Donna heaved a sigh. "All right. Well, that makes things a bit simpler. Let's get ready and join those dumbos out in the garden before they get too antsy and start blowing something up. Knowing spaceman, that won't take long. Spaceman attracts trouble like bees to honey."

Rose watched as Donna picked out some clothes and headed for the loo. "But, don't you want to know what I dreamt about?"

Donna turned back to her. "Of course! But, if what I heard from you is any indication, it's gonna take more than you and me to figure this out. In fact, it's certainly gonna take more than you me, spacemen and pretty boy."

Rose looked down and played with the hem of her t-shirt before looking back at Donna. "What if my nightmares are just that or maybe I'm losing it. I don't want to tell Harriet, at least not yet."

"Didn't say you should. You think everyone here tells Harriet everything? We all have secrets." After Donna shut the door behind her Rose flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Apparently, things were more complicated than she imagined. Maybe this talent of hers had always been there but she had just never seen it. It was all starting to make sense now with how she read people, knew things and now with the dreams and nightmares, it was easy to see. She really was born with this and now she wasn't alone. She had friends to help her. She smiled a little at that thought but it also worried her. Although it was nice to have others to talk to and help figure things out, she didn't want to put them in danger and Rose had an uncanny feeling that being her friend meant being in danger.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Jack and the Doctor hadn't blown anything up or started any fires much to the amazement of Rose and Donna. They had, however, set the table in the gazebo with an assortment of fruit, pastries and muffins along with the requested cappuccinos and a thermos of tea. After licking her fingers clean of any crumbs and nearly making the Doctor choke on his tea as he watched, Rose knew it was time to get down to business.

"So, you said you want to help teach me how to stay in control. How exactly are you gonna do that?" Rose asked.

"Oh well I thought we might start with some Zen meditative techniques mixed with some yoga or perhaps some tai chi…" the Doctor mused, staring off into the distance deep in thought.

Jack snorted. "She doesn't have time for that! We've got to teach her how to focus so she can stop it from getting out of control and learn how to call it when she needs it," Jack insisted.

The Doctor turned shot Jack with a dark look. "She needs to take her time and not push it. Rose has been through a trauma. She needs to understand who she is first."

The two boys then began to argue until Donna let out an ear piercing whistle. "Oi! Listen up! This is not about who's right or wrong. This is about Rose, helping her feel safe and teaching her how to protect herself! So, zip it!" Donna turned to Rose. "You need control, learn how to feel when it's about to come roaring to life and you need to learn how to reel it in."

Martha walked up to the gazebo.

"Martha Jones!" Jack said and stood up with a dazzling grin on his face. "You look ravishing! How can we help you?"

Martha rolled her eyes at Jack's over the top attempt at charming her. "I heard you talked Rose into doing something dangerous so I'm here to make sure she isn't hurt."

Jack's face fell and then became serious. "We would never put Rose in danger."

Rose saw Donna smile as she sipped her cappuccino and realized Donna must have messaged Martha while she was in the shower this morning. She watched as the Doctor bounded up to Martha and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, Martha wasn't impressed and walked past him, nudging him aside as she headed straight for Rose. She sat down next to her, nodding at Donna and then looking directly at Rose.

"Are you sure about this? You understand that this could be dangerous and you're still recovering from what happened last time."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I know but I have to. I can't continue living like this, never knowing when this thing may pop out of me or who I might hurt." Rose paused and took a deep breath. "I can't hurt anyone else, Martha. I just can't. I get that this is a part of me but it's a part I need to figure out and learn how to control."

"Harriet doesn't think you're ready," Martha said, not looking happy.

"Harriet doesn't know everything," Rose confided. "Donna and I talked and…well this thing has been with me for a lot longer than I knew. I'm having these dreams, nightmares or visions. I think I'm seeing possible futures and Martha, it's bad. It's scaring me and I feel like I have to figure it out before all that death and destruction happens."

"What dreams?" the Doctor demanded. He and Jack were standing by the table staring at Rose who now averted her gaze to the table.

Jack knelt down next to her. "Rose, you can tell us. No one here is judging you. We just want to help and keep you safe."

Rose looked at Jack being earnest and nodded her head. "I've seen the Master. He was…" She had to pause and collect herself. She felt the Doctor pull up a chair beside her and lace his fingers with hers. She looked down at their joined hands and felt something inside herself calm. She looked up at her friends who already looked unnerved.

"The Master was there and the whole world was in rubble and burning. One time, it was like he was draining me of my power, like some type of energy vampire but then Donna showed up and stopped him."

"Donna?" the Doctor asked and looked over at Donna who looked slightly worried.

"How did I stop him? I'm rubbish at hand to hand combat," Donna admitted.

"You used your talent and it stunned him. It freed me. You weren't the only one there. The Doctor was there too and so was Reinette. She was mad, completely loony and covered in blood, trying to drag the Doctor away."

"And me? What about me?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, you looked…" Rose paused again and shut her eyes remembering. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. When she looked at him, there was fear reflected in her eyes. "Angry, really angry, and ready to let him have it. I think you and the Master were in some type of battle. Jack was with you too, with some kind of weapon like he was fighting at your side. The Master, he said…that he was rebuilding the world in his image."

"That doesn't sound good." Donna stood up to begin pacing.

"Rose, is there anything else?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered softly, looking at her hand clasped with the Doctor's. "The Doctor said I was too late and Reinette was taking him away. Harriet and Sarah Jane showed up too. The Master was gonna kill the Doctor and they told me to stop him. Then something really weird happened."

"Energy vampire Master, the world in ruins and blood dripping Reinette carting this skinny strip of nothin' off and that wasn't weird enough?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Donna!" the Doctor warned. The two glared at each other.

Martha scooted her chair closer to Rose. "Go on, it could be important."

"Craig was there."

"Craig?" Jack asked. "You mean Craig Owens? Quiet sandy haired, spooky Craig?"

"Stop it Jack! He's not spooky," Martha chastised. "He's a seer. It's a heavy burden to have visions like that, it takes a toll." Martha turned back to Rose. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah, he said he'd never seen anything like this dream and that he thought I was some sort of focal point but before he could say more, you woke me up."

"We need to have a chat with Craig. But first, we need to give Rose some defensive techniques." The Doctor looked at Rose. "She's vulnerable, even here. Adam was proof of that and I'm sure Adam wasn't the only informant the Master has inside the school."

"What's up with Adam? I thought he was in suspension?" Donna's brow furrowed. It was clear she didn't know that Adam was well beyond school suspension.

"The Doctor caught 'im spyin'on me. He knicked Adam's mobile to find out who his contact was. Right Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, his expression had turned hard. "It was encrypted and traced to several disposable mobiles. I was able to recover several texts that were sent. He was reporting everything Rose did, who she spoke with, what classes she attended and personal information he'd stolen from her records."

"Oh god! My mum!" Rose worried. She hadn't spoken with her mum in days. She pulled out her mobile and began tapping out a message.

"It'll be all right, Rose. Harriet will be on top of it. She'll make sure your mum is safe," Jack reassured her.

Rose wasn't so confident. After everything, she just needed to hear from her mum. It wasn't long before a message popped up. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and began asking after her. The Doctor and Jack exchanged a worried look.

Martha stood up lost in her own thoughts before turning to the Doctor. "What did you have in mind for Rose?"

He nodded his head and smiled at her. "Martha Jones, welcome aboard to Project Tyler!"

"Doctor," Martha warned. "I'm here for Rose and I'm not going to let you do anything to put her in jeopardy." Martha stood tall and strong with arms crossed in front of her. She was a healer and she was intent on protecting her patient.

The Doctor smiled but it wasn't a smile that touched his eyes. "Rose is my priority, keeping her safe, helping her to be confident in herself and be able to protect herself from anyone who would attempt to harm her."

Rose partially heard what they were talking about as she focused on her mum's texts about estate gossip, her latest date with Howard and what Rose's mate, Shareen was doing. She was relieved her mum was okay but still worried something would happen. Equally worrisome, was how her friends here were acting. It was time for Rose to make clear that they didn't decide for her. Rose would decide what she would or would not do and who would help her.

As the Doctor, Jack, Martha and Donna began bickering and arguing what to do first, Rose stepped in and whistled loudly until they stopped and stared at her.

"Right, so here's the deal. I want to learn how to control this thing inside of me but I won't put any of you in danger. So, we're gonna take this slow and if I feel like it's gettin' out of hand and I tell you to run, you run no matter what. Are we clear?"

"Rose, it's not that simple," the Doctor started to say followed by Martha fussing over what it would do to Rose's recovery. Soon they were trying to talk over one another.

Rose whistled again. "Fingers on lips!" she shouted and didn't continue until they all complied. Donna rolled her eyes, Jack smiled and winked, Martha looked put out and the Doctor just rocked back on his heels until Rose walked over and grabbed his hand and pressed his fingers to his mouth.

"Now then. This is my life and I say what goes." She turned to Martha. "I want to learn how to get a grip on this thing. I know it's dangerous and that's why I've got to do it. I want everyone safe and the best way to do that is for me to understand more about it. The more I understand it, the more likely I can learn from these dreams 'cos I gotta say, if they're 'bout what's comin' then things aren't lookin' so good. And, the Doctor's right. I have to be able to protect myself. I don't want anyone else to get hurt if this Master bloke comes to do whatever evil thing he wants to do to me. Now, are we clear?"

They didn't say anything, just tapped their fingers on their lips. Rose rolled her eyes. "Just nod your heads."

They nodded and then the Doctor spoke. "I take it I'm allowed to talk now?" he asked with an arched brow and an amused look.

Donna snorted. "That's the longest he's shut up since I've known him."

"Don't worry Rose, we're on aboard with you," Jack said with a grin.

Martha walked up to Rose. "Just promise me you'll say something if it's too much, if it's overwhelming you."

Rose nodded and hugged Martha. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Once everyone agreed, they divided up to teach Rose different ways of accepting her talent, identifying it, controlling it and protecting herself. Martha sat with Rose first and taught her some breathing techniques and how to clear her mind and find a place of peace so that when she felt her power emerge, she had a safe place within herself to use in order to calm down and pull it back inside. Donna helped her with controlling her emotional responses which seemed to trigger her talent.

"You've got to control your temper," Donna lectured. "Trust me, I know what's that like. I'm the same way. It's too easy it get hacked off and just let the Reinettes of the world have it. I've been there and it only hurts you in the end. You've got to learn to deal with it."

"How do you deal with it?" Rose asked, remembering how angry she'd been at Reinette and how easy it would have been to let go. Donna was right and it worried her.

"Well, Martha told you 'bout your safe place but it's better to not let it get to you in the first place. Don't sweat it if some bratty little snip like Reinette acts the cow. Just think of how sad their life is actin' the posh princess. Ugly people like that never win unless they get a reaction out of you. Best thing to do is feel sorry for them and make sure they know it. Drives 'em barmy and you come off on top without blowin' your cork or usin' your talent. Takes real skill to hold it in. Usin' your talent to make a point is easy. Usin' your brain and out thinkin', now that's hard. Harriet taught me that."

Rose nodded but wasn't sure she could do it so Donna proceeded to taunt her and hurl insults at Rose on some sensitive subjects like her humble background, her mum, how she dressed, her lack of education and worse. At first Rose was okay, until Donna used what she knew about her in a cutting voice and Rose's insecurities built up. Suddenly, it wasn't a game, tears stung her eyes and she felt angry and something like fire shot through her veins. Although she didn't realize it at the time, there was a physical manifestation as well. The air crackled about her and her eyes darkened and seemed to sparkle with golden embers.

"Rose," Martha said in a calm but stern voice.

Rose was almost trembling with power when she heard Martha. She inhaled sharply feeling herself spinning out of control. She thought about what Martha had taught her and shut her eyes imagining she was in her safe place, a place in the garden where it was quiet, sunny and the oddly enough, where she found the Doctor playing with one of his gadgets. He hadn't been in this place when she worked with Martha earlier. When she opened her eyes, she saw Donna step away from her, looking concerned.

"'M sorry, Donna. I don't know what came over me."

"Well, it takes some practice developing a thick skin. You've just gotta work on that," Donna said, nervously and staying several feet away from Rose.

"But you did a good job of reigning it in, Rose," Martha encouraged.

Rose nodded slowly, still upset that she'd gotten so worked up and that it had just been Donna prodding her. What would she do if it was someone who she didn't like insulting her? She nervously picked at her nails as she worried about how to handle this.

Jack bounded over next. "Hey now gorgeous, you're doing good here. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's taken all of us years to be able to keep things under control. You'll get there, I promise."

She looked up at him. "But I could kill someone, Jack. I could hurt them by just gettin' pissy."

"You won't. I know you, we all do. We believe in you Rose." Rose nodded and Jack tugged her away to show her about how she could use shifting her balance against an opponent in a fight as well as how to look for an opponent's tell; to be able to anticipate what way someone would move, how they would attack; and whether or not they were stressed or confident. Rose learned how to notice muscles contracting, which way someone's eyes moved and how they slightly shifted their balance indicating movement. She would need more practice but it was a start.

She ended her day with the Doctor. He was teaching Rose how to focus her talent, control the intensity and not lose control or allow it to consume her. He, more than anyone, understood how a talent could overwhelm and overpower a person. He had experienced that same thing once long ago.

The two of them knelt on a shady grassy spot facing each other. He reached out for her hands and looked into her eyes. "I know how difficult this is and I know you're afraid. So was I when I arrived here."

"You…you lost control?" Rose asked. He nodded and Rose could see a far off haunted look in his eyes.

He focused back on her. "Do you trust me?"

Rose thought about him, everything he'd said, how he'd acted, how she'd been afraid of his darker moments and all of the lighter moments, his intelligence, humor and compassion. She looked deep into him and he seemed unafraid, almost baring himself to her. There was something comforting about him but she could still see dark, dangerous edges. Perhaps, she reflected, they were a lot alike. Maybe she had dark edges too.

"No, there is nothing dark about you, Rose," he assured her, having read her face or perhaps he was in tune with her thoughts.

"I killed people, Doctor. I lost my temper just a couple of hours ago with Donna, a friend and there's no telling what would have happened with Reinette if Matthew hadn't happened by."

He grasped her hands in his. "If I know one truth, one thing for certain, it's that you would never purposely harm others. You are kind and compassionate and…a defender of those in need. You protect people you care about like Sarah Jane at the train station and Idris from Reinette. At the train station you just reacted without knowing what you were doing. With Reinette, you controlled it, you didn't hurt her."

"That was Matthew."

"No, that was you. He may have caused a diversion, but it was you who chose not take that final step. You knew you didn't have to so you didn't. Your instincts are there. It's just a matter of wrapping your mind around it and believing in yourself the way all of us believe in you."

"I don't understand how you can be so sure," Rose confessed.

"Do you trust me, Rose," he asked again.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then do this with me. Let me help you."

"How?" she asked, a little nervous now.

He guided her forehead against his, their gaze locked onto each other and the world faded from existence as they fell into each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace should pick up after this chapter as the big confrontation is coming. Thank you so much for all your kind comments!

_He guided her forehead against his, their gaze locked onto each other and the world faded from existence as they fell into each other._

When they were so intimately close, Rose felt a sense of something warm washing over her. It was a pleasant feeling like being wrapped up in blankets and snuggling in bed on a cold winter morning. He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up which made her relax even more. She began to feel the air around them change and with that change, she had a sense of energy flowing over her skin, raising the hairs on her arms.

"Is that you?" she asked, her voice filled with awe.

"Oh yes," he replied, but not with his mouth.

"You're in my head?" she whispered and felt his warm happiness envelope her in answer.

"Focus on me," he said telepathically.

Rose felt like she was falling into the depths of his chocolate brown eyes, tumbling into him but not in a frightening way. He was there holding her. She was at the heart of a powerful storm and he held her hands, reassuring her that she was safe. The garden faded away and they were in a lush meadow under a stormy gray sky. The scent of rain was in the air as the wind swirled around them and lightening lit up the sky in the distance.

"This is me. I use this place to transform the environment around me. Sometimes it's a windstorm or ice or even a raging electrostatic discharge. Sometimes I alter the soil to make it into quicksand or glass or metamorphose rock into molten lava or perhaps break it down into its elements modifying them into a gaseous state. It's all a matter of scientific knowledge applied to the environment and…well, I am brilliant."

"And so modest too," she teased.

"Oi! It's the truth," he retorted.

"What about people? Aren't people made of molecules you could manipulate?" she asked.

A dark look passed his face and the environment seemed to match what he felt in this inner sanctum of his mind. "Rose Tyler, always asking the right questions," he said softly.

She squeezed his hands as the air picked up speed and the lightning neared as yet more evidence of his tumultuous emotions. "Doctor?"

"Yes, you're right. I could," he said with a menacing tone matching how she felt him change into this imposing dark figure.

Rose knew then at the ominous and dangerous undertone in his voice, and shift in his demeanor that he wasn't just guessing. He knew for a fact how to destroy a person from within and her heart went out to him. Maybe she should have been afraid, but all she could do was empathize. After all, she had done the same at the train station, manipulated living things, people causing their deaths, murdering them.

He sensed these thoughts. "No, what you did was an accident. That's not murder."

"I ended two lives. I'll never forget that or…"

"Or what?" he asked.

"How easy it was," she finished softly.

"But it wasn't easy. Not really, Rose. Not if you bear the weight of it and carry it with you always to remind yourself there are consequences to your talent. It's part of the burden we must bear but we don't have to let it consume us. It's also why we have to learn ourselves, find our strengths and weaknesses."

She nodded in understanding. Instinctually, she knew that whatever weight she bore for her actions, he was bearing tenfold. He had done something and people had died. He blamed himself. Rose focused on enveloping him in a telepathic version of a hug and he nestled into her.

"Watch," he said softly and looked up at the sky. Rose's gaze followed his and she watched as the clouds darkened further, became thicker until snow began to fall around them. Rose gasped as she felt the icy powder gently float down coating them like confectionary sugar. She looked back at him and watched his eyes change as his pupils contracted and he focused on her. Soon the snow stopped and a rainbow formed in the distance.

"Look down," he instructed. Rose watched as a snow coated rock seemed to melt and reform into a crystal like material. She smiled when she saw it was forming into a rose blossom.

"It's beautiful," she said breathlessly and looked back at him.

"It's you're turn now, Rose." He squeezed her hands.

"Whadda you mean?" she asked.

"You need to take me into where your ability is centered, deep inside of you."

"But, I can't. I don't know how and even if I could, I could never do something like this."

"Yes you do and you can. You followed me here, felt my talent, my power coursing over and through you, sensed me as I exercised my talent. I'd wager you picked up on how it works, more than you realize. We'll do the same with you."

Rose immediately felt a slight sense of panic and fear. He immediately comforted her, promising it would be all right and began helping her to see how her energy and talent was mingling with his, that it wasn't just him wrapping around her. She was surrounding him as well.

"How am I doin' that?" she wondered. He chuckled and promised her it was intuition and that he thought their abilities were compatible.

Rose blushed as he showed her a visualization of what was flowing all around him as he perceived it. Rose saw it as dancing lights around them intertwining and binding them together. He showed her how to trace it back to herself and soon they were in her safe place in the garden only the lights had changed into colored lines, like multi colored strands of yarn knotted, tangled and strung around them in a web-like structure. Some bound them together and others tugged them away from one another. When Rose looked at the Doctor, he had a look of awe on his face. He looked all around them, taking it in before turning back to her.

"Rose, this is brilliant. You're brilliant."

"I don't know what it is," she confessed as she looked the strands around them.

He smiled brightly at her. "Oh yes you do. I know you do. You're just afraid to say it aloud. It won't hurt you Rose. You're safe."

She looked all around and turned back to him. "It's time and all its infinite possibilities. What was, what is and what could be but I don't know how I know that."

He had such a warm look now as he gazed at her. "But that's the best part, learning about it, how and why it is and what it all means. Look at one of the strings and focus."

She worried her bottom lip and the Doctor squeezed her hands. "I'm right here with you. We'll do it together, yes?"

Rose felt a smile tugging at her. She wanted to understand, needed to understand and it felt right with him here. She touched one of the strings with her mind and felt a thrill shoot through her and saw pictures, heard sounds, experienced scents, emotions and things she couldn't identify but knew this was a past event. She felt drawn to some threads and repulsed by others to the point she could barely be near them. The Doctor murmured encouragements and helped her adjust and become comfortable with this part of herself. As she worked with these time lines, she gained confidence and with the Doctor's help, could see what she'd done at the train station. She felt the fear of who she was ebbing and a certain comfort in now knowing what this was and how she related to it. She was also feeling tired, the longer she experimented with this place but didn't want to stop until she mastered it.

The Doctor eventually tried to pull her back to him, redirecting her focus. "Rose," he whispered, gently shaking her. When she didn't respond, so immersed in the time lines all around them, he called to her again, stronger this time. She blinked and opened her eyes to find herself on her knees facing him in the garden. Donna, Martha and Jack were standing off to the side looking concerned.

She smiled at the Doctor. "Hello," she said softly and fell forward toward him.

He caught her easily and hugged her to him, nestling her face in his neck. "Hello," he responded in a thick voice.

"Jack, could you get us some water," he asked while holding her.

Rose squeezed him, enjoying the rumble of his voice and the beat of his heart against her. She pulled back and looked at him. There was such a soft, warm look in his eyes. He made her feel precious and loved. No one had ever looked at her like this. She looked down shyly at their hands which were clasped, fingers laced tightly together.

"Rose, are you feeling okay?" he asked, his voice still warm with a touch of emotion.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine really."

Martha knelt near her. "Are you sure? I mean you two were just staring at each other and then things started to happen."

Donna walked over. "Things? More like bizarre, weird stuff like the wind picked up but only around you two, it snowed and then you sort of shimmered like a mirage."

Jack ran over with water bottles. They parted their hands to accept them and began sipping. "You two have been like that for over an hour and we couldn't get near you. Something kept us back. It was the two of you wasn't it?"

The Doctor nodded after smacking his lips from the water. "Yep! Rose and I have very similar talents. They're quite complimentary." He winked at her and Rose grinned back at him.

"Oh please!" Donna huffed. "Enough with the flirting. This is serious. Rose, are you sure you're all right?"

Rose looked at Donna. "Yeah, I really am. I think I understand now. Course, I still need practice but I sort of get it."

"You will. I promise you I will be here for you, help you to stay grounded," the Doctor assured her.

"Will it help with the nightmares?" Donna asked.

"No, I don't think so," the Doctor asserted. "I have a better idea about Rose's talent and I think when she's asleep, her subconscious mind tends to take a stroll along the time lines we saw. Or, maybe it's more like a wander or saunter?"

"Doc," Jack said in a put upon tone.

The Doctor grimaced at Jack's nickname for him. "She's looking at possibilities. Rose is simply dripping in time, all time, what has happened, the present and the future including all the variables and possibilities that exist. It's a bit maddening really." He turned and looked at Rose. "But she's handling it brilliantly. She has an innate ability to filter through it all, tuning out the excess noise like a radio tuning into one station at a time."

"Except when she sleeps," Donna inserted. "Then it's all screaming, burning and end of the world waking up her roommate in the middle of the night scaring the piss out of me."

"Wellll," he started to say and tugged at his ear. "Could be her way of dealing with all the noise or maybe she needs help shutting a few mental doors so that doesn't happen."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, toying with the water bottle.

"It's like locking a bad memory away behind a door. It's still there but not at the forefront of your mind. It's a simple technique really."

"The Doctor's right," Martha agreed. "I've done that for myself."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

Martha stood up. "There's nothing wrong with it! There are some things I don't want to see or remember. It's not exactly all fun when you can see what a disease does to someone's insides. I don't want that bouncing around my head. If I need to focus on it to heal someone that's one thing but I don't need it haunting me all day or night." Martha directed a compassionate look at Rose. "I'll help you. Harriet's good at this sort of thing too. I'll have a talk with her."

"That won't be necessary, Martha," Harriet said standing off to the side, arms crossed as she looked at the group. The Doctor winced and the rest of them all looked guilty. Rose's first impression was Harriet was not happy with them but part of her knew it wasn't entirely due to this group's activities. Something else was troubling her. Rose knew then it was her talent kicking in. She squeezed the Doctor's hand and looked directly at Harriet who stared directly back at her, unwavering if not a touch grim.

"There's been an incident. Adam has disappeared from school grounds. I'm sorry Rose but we no longer have the luxury of providing you with time to acclimate."

"What!" the Doctor exclaimed and hopped up pulling Rose with him.

Rose felt the Doctor's grip tighten and her friends tense. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and spoke. "It's all right Harriet, I'm ready."

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Although Rose had proclaimed herself willing and able to take on whatever was necessary, the truth was she wasn't. Harriet had pulled all of them into her office for a meeting with her and Sarah Jane. After sternly chastising them for pushing Rose into experimenting with her very volatile abilities and risking all their lives, she revealed more about Adam's disappearance. It was clear he had help from within the school and he didn't leave without making a statement. The locks on every door and window in the school were broken and a computer virus swept through every electronic device and wiped it clean leaving only one message on every screen, _You're too late. We are already here_.

Harriet appeared disturbed although maintained a strong and decisive attitude. Sarah Jane affirmed that they had a firm grasp on the situation and had obtained sufficient information from Adam prior to his disappearance and had already implemented plans for damage control. Both assured Rose that her safety and the safety of the students were their primary concern. In addition, they also had taken steps to alert certain trusted people in positions of authority to keep an eye on Rose's mum. This wasn't just an issue at the Academy, it was also being treated as a terrorist threat but only by those people that Harriet trusted. There was a concern that such information released to the wrong person could jeopardize the school or provide ammunition to conservative prejudiced groups to hunt down those with special abilities, incarcerate them or use them to further their own agendas. The whole matter would have to be handled with discretion.

The conclusion of the meeting was that new rules would be implemented at school restricting any student from leaving the premises without a teacher, that all students were to be in their quarters by 2100 hours each night and the school would be in lockdown until 0600 the next morning. Any suspicious activity was to be reported directly to Harriet and any student caught trying to investigate on their own was subject to an immediate suspension and confined to quarters until further notice. When Harriet informed them of the last bit, she stared at all of them individually but the Doctor in particular. All of them were on probation for experimenting with Rose in the Garden. This meant other than going to class, the library, meals or anything sanctioned by Harriet, they were to be in their quarters for the next five days. After several groans, they were released with orders to be on their guard, be attentive and inform Harriet or Sarah Jane of any suspicious activity they observed.

Harriet's imposed probation wasn't too bad for them, at least no for Rose. Even if she didn't see the Doctor or most of her friends, she still texted them and the Doctor seemed to enjoy texting her funny pictures of his projects or videos of himself assembling some new gadget or even giving her a blow by blow critical review of some science fiction movie. Then, there was how Rose felt his presence with her almost like a hum in the back of her mind. It was a surprise that she could sense him, some side effect of what they'd done in the garden. Rose didn't tell Donna as she was already annoyed with the Doctor. The last thing Rose wanted was Donna shouting at the bit of the Doctor in her head.

This Harriet imposed confinement did allow Rose some breathing room to think about what she'd learned in the garden and to think about Adam and who had been watching her. Despite Harriet's orders not to investigate, Rose couldn't just let it go. It was her life and the lives of her friends at stake and she wouldn't endanger them any more than necessary. She wasn't the only one thinking this way. Donna couldn't let it go either and thus they developed a method to talk to the others in their band of rebels, a code to share information and discuss their fellow students and teachers and who could be a Master informant. Even more worrisome to all of them was the disappearance of Craig. Talking to him had been a priority and they couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. Martha knew Mickey had a class with him and persuaded Mickey to ask his teacher. Little came of this inquiry other than Professor Lake assuring Mickey that Craig was in the clinic suffering from a mild case of stomach flu and to not worry as he was confident Craig would be right as rain before too terribly long. It was decidedly suspicious excuse to everyone. Even Mickey, who hadn't been privy to Rose's dream, had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

After their probation was over, Rose spent more time in the Doctor's lab but the mood there and everywhere in school was somber. Students looked at each other suspiciously as rumours flew rapidly throughout the school about Adam, the Master and Rose. Whispers and furtive looks became the norm. Even Harriet holding an assembly to try and assure the students all was well, did nothing to quell the air of distrust and paranoia. It seemed even the school itself oozed discontent and apprehension. The teachers watched the students with far more interest than normal. Everyone was on edge.

After several days of this, Rose decided it was time for she and her friends to meet an discuss what their next should be but they needed some place secure with no prying eyes and no chance of Harriet finding out. As she drifted off to sleep that night, she dreamed about people at school. She was in the halls filled with passing students. Some blamed her for the present, tense environment; some scurried away in fear; and a few looked to her for help while others stood with Reinette in the shadows whispering about how _he_ was coming and everything would change. Suddenly, Rose found herself face to face with Idris who spun around, her dark curls bouncing about her and when she stopped, she looked at Rose.

"Don't be late for the party. I do love a fine tea party even if the owls are cranky and the chairs creak in the pale light."

Rose furrowed her brow. "I don't understand, Idris."

Idris bounced forward. "Don't forget to invite the strong pretty one. I like him! He and his queen are quite the pair, or are they a set?" She shrugged. "Gandolf would like to talk to you too but he's more blonde than grey or is it white?" Idris then skipped away pausing once to look at her. "Don't tarry. Tick tock time waits for no one!"

Rose awakened to find Donna propped up on her bed looking sleepy and annoyed.

"Well? What is it this time?"

"I think it's time, Donna."

"Time for what?" she snapped.

"A tea party," Rose answered and smiled.

Donna sighed, slipped her sleeping mask back on and plopped back down on her bed muttering "Bloody wizard."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Rose's version of a tea party was probably not what most of those invited expected. Although, it involved tea and nibbles, it also involved an atmosphere that was something out of Alice's adventures in Wonderland. First, there was the invitation which was made either by secret code or by personal invitation in the form of a riddle. Most involved had no problem unravelling that the location was in Matthew's secret place in the attic. Apparently, Matthew's secret hide out wasn't that much of a secret to those invited.

Ianto was only too happy to provide the tea, butter biscuits and sandwiches along with a few other delicious treats. Rose had arrived early to find Matthew and Idris already there. Matthew was his typically spastic self, dressed in a tweed coat and bow tie with his hair floppily hanging over his forward. He raced up to Rose and kissed her on each cheek.

"Rose Tyler! There you are!" he said with wild abandon, took her hand and dragged her in through the multitude of boxes, stored furniture and miscellaneous bric-a-brac stored in the attic until they reached the area she had been to before only this time it was bigger and with several small tables shoved together to make one long table. There were several mismatched lamps glowing yellow in the otherwise dark attic. Idris was dressed in a long blue gown cinched at the waist with lace trim around the neckline and sleeves. She had her black curly hair pinned up, decorated with an assortment of bows, flowers and butterflies. She tossed a handful of colourful marbles on the table which rolled wildly, some falling to the floor and continuing their journey into the mass of furniture stacked around them.

"Alice! It's such a lovely day for a party!" she exclaimed and bounced over and hugged Rose.

"Um Idris, I'm Rose, remember?" Rose tried to explain to her while Matthew rolled his eyes and focused on an old laptop that was connected to a snow globe which was glowing blue.

Idris waved a hand in the air, still smiling. "We're all flowers in the end, calling to the bees and the butterflies to fly about buzzzzing," she said and made a buzzing sound. She looped her arm through Rose's and pulled her to one end of the table and leaned in closer. "The red queen is fretting, she sees her house of cards crashing all around her and her mice scurrying about trying to find their places at the ball."

Matthew dashed off and walked back in with Ianto carrying baskets. Ianto looked worriedly at the dusty and dimly lit space stacked floor to ceiling with boxes and furnishings.

"Hi, Ianto!" Rose said and smiled brightly, trying not to get too caught up in Idris confusing conversation.

Idris rushed over and threw her arms around Ianto, crushing him in a hug.

"Oof," he gasped. "Hello Rose and Idris."

"You smell like sunshine and baked bread and everything warm and cosy," she announced.

Ianto looked confused but began unpacking his baskets, laying out plates with biscuits, scones, sandwiches and assorted treats along with pots of tea and assorted mismatched cups.

"Thanks for doin' this Ianto. I know you could get into loads of trouble with Harriet," Rose said as she helped him set up.

Ianto looked over at her. "This effects all of us, Rose. I won't stand by while others risk their lives to keep everyone safe." He focused on the table again. "Besides, it's not like I do all that much."

Rose put a hand over his. "Yeah, you do. You take care of us, help keep an eye on things and you're a good sounding board. You're important. Don't ever let anyone tell you anythin' different.

Ianto nodded before busying himself with setting the tables. Donna, Jack and the Doctor arrived next. Donna looked around and furrowed her brow before focusing on Ianto who was already pouring her a cuppa.

Jack followed them, grinning as Idris jumped into his arms and laid a kiss on his lips. "Jack!" she called out in glee.

"Hiya, gorgeous! How's the hamster project going?"

"They like to burrow and gnaw on things like chairs and books but they are excellent spies."

The Doctor paused taking in the surroundings until his eyes met Matthew who stared back at him with a similar look. Rose wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Doctor," Matthew said with a hard edge to his voice.

"Matthew," the Doctor responded in a like tone.

"Oh please!" Donna moaned and shook her head glaring at the two boys.

Rose walked over to Donna. "What's up with them?" she asked quietly as the two boys continued some type of show down.

"What's wrong with them? Are you kidding me? You haven't heard?"

Rose shook her head. Donna sighed and set down her tea cup with a bang. "Watch and learn, Blondie." She turned to the two boys. "Oi! You two, now listen up. We have bigger problems than your two egos. You, skinny boy with the bow tie, you lost Project TARDIS to the Doctor. Get over it. You still got a dozen other projects that no one at this school could even scratch the surface on." Then Donna turned to the Doctor. "And you, spaceman, you got Project TARDIS and who cares if Matthew got dibbs on that ginormous telescope in the astronomy lab." She crossed her arms. "You're both bloomin' geniuses but you couldn't survive a day without the likes of me and Rose and neither Blondie or me is gonna put up with your pompous attitudes so you can just stuff it now. We're in this together which means we all work together as a team."

Rose stood back and let Donna take the lead since she was a natural leader and seemed to know how to put both boys in their place. She watched the two as they shuffled their feet and looked everywhere but at each other, but were still tense and realized that maybe Donna's approach was not the best in this circumstance. She sighed and stopped Donna before she let loose on them for a second time.

"Matthew, please, we need you. Whatever this thing is between you and the Doctor, can't you set it aside for a while?" Rose asked.

Matthew turned and smiled at her. "For you, Rose Tyler, anything. Even if that means I have to put up with that pinstriped, babbling buffoon for a while."

"Oi! Watch it bow tie boy! At least I solved the algorithm for dimensional transcendentalism and in a matter of an hour unlike someone who declared it unsolvable!"

Matthew whipped around, a dark expression on his face. "And I pierced the bubble universe you created as by-product of recklessly turning that device on without thinking of the consequences."

The Doctor stepped forward, his eyes burning with indignation and anger. "I knew the potential consequences and was fixing it before you bumbled in."

"So bumbled in is a new term for saving your arse," Matthew shot back, wildly gesturing with his hands.

Rose let out an ear piercing whistle and the two boys winced and looked at her. "Right, I get it. You're both brilliant and you both got egos the size of the school. Now is not the time to be comparing whose is bigger."

Both boys stood up taller and fussed with their hair before turning back and glaring at each other.

Donna snorted. "Told ya, skinny little pompous wankers, the both of them." Jack, Idris and Ianto stood off to the side, watching and eating biscuits like this was a movie, their heads bobbing back and forth between the Doctor, Matthew and Rose.

Rose looked at both of them, unconsciously tapping into her talent. "This isn't about some stupid project. It goes further back than that."

"Rose, don't," the Doctor said in a pleading voice.

"Please," Matthew said, equally upset and took a step toward her but paused. "It's in the past. I promise, I'll help even if I have to put up with…" he waved his hand at the Doctor.

Rose looked into Matthews pain filled green eyes and knew she couldn't let this lie. He needed healing and so did the Doctor. She took a breath and let herself follow the tangles, turns and jumble of time lines.

"You're tied together, two halves of a coin, tumbling in the air, deciding an outcome neither of you wanted. You never met but you could feel each other, blamed each other. You both lost everything that day." She paused and looked at the Doctor's face, could see the anguish and pain. "It wasn't your fault." Then she turned to Matthew. "And it wasn't your fault either. They used you and tossed you aside when it all went pear shaped, when he fought back."

Matthew shook his head. "It wouldn't have happened if they'd run! Don't you see? I gave them an out, they could have run." He lost the desperation in his voice and his eyes darkened with rage. "But they didn't! They chose to fight, stood their ground and he…"

"I stopped them," the Doctor spit out. "They attacked my family, wanted to use me like…" he paused and looked at Matthew and all the anger drained out of his face as realization poured into him.

"They killed my family that day just like they killed yours," Matthew said softly and stared at the ground.

"Oh my God," Rose whispered in horror. "They blackmailed you, and you were just a boy but it's more than that. You can sense auras, energy, they used you to tap into him." Rose could barely grasp this, how horrible it must have been.

"I didn't want to, I tried to warn his family so they could run."

The Doctor swallowed hard. "I'm…I'm sorry, Matthew. I didn't know. When you came to this school, I knew you had been there that day but didn't know how. Harriet told me once I shouldn't blame you but never explained further. I assumed it was because you had something to do with my family's death."

"And I blamed you for my loss," Matthew responded.

"This is better than Coronation Street," Donna said as she bit into a biscuit.

Rose shot Donna a warning look and walked over and hugged Matthew who seemed a bit shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her. Idris bounded over and threw herself at the Doctor who had been previously looking at Matthew hugging Rose with a touch of envy. Idris soon distracted him.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "Petrichor," she said. "The smell of rain on the dusty soil. A storm is coming and soon all the dust will be washed away." She turned toward Rose, her smile vanished and her brown eyes hinting at something ominous. "It will be a tempest with wild winds, ice and the sound of thunder. Maybe there will be a rainbow," she said and smiled again and ran over to hug Rose. "I like hugging! So much better than the other thing."

The two boys looked at each other and nodded, still not friends but allies ready to do what needed to be done. "Let's do this," the Doctor said.

As they settled down, tea was poured and nibbles were passed, Rory and Amy walked in, looking around and taking it all in. Idris popped up and ran over to Rory. "The pretty strong one!" she announced and picked him up as she hugged him. Rory looked shocked as Idris put him down.

Amy stood off to the side and arched a brow. "Come on pretty strong one," she teased and they took a seat at the end of the table near Rose.

Jack winked at both Amy and Rory as tea was passed to them. Amy grinned and winked back while Rory just looked uncomfortable.

Rose cleared her throat. "So, everyone's here except for Martha who got called out for a medical emergency."

"What emergency?" asked Donna.

"I hear Luke exploded somethin' in the lab. Clara got a bit singed."

"Clara Oswald?" Matthew asked, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, you know 'er?" Rose asked, having only met Clara a few times. She'd been friendly to Rose and didn't seem to have any agendas unlike some of the other students. The only odd thing she'd noticed about her was that she always wore gloves. Rose learned later it was the price of her talent. Anything she touched with her hands turned into metal.

"Oh you know, just in a sort of wibbley wobbley bumping into each other repeatedly kind of way."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, well we can catch Martha up later. We should get down to the reason we're here."

"Why are we here?" Rory asked. Amy rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder.

"Because of Rose and the stuff that's going on at school." She turned to Rose. "We can't just sit around waiting for the whole school to come crashing down."

Idris slammed a mallet on the table, shaking all the dishes. "Ashes, ashes it all falls down," she said with a wild look in her eyes. "But the phoenix likes ashes. Alice isn't afraid."

Rose didn't like the sound of that and felt all eyes on her. Rory spoke up next.

"But Harriet and the teachers are taking care of this. We'll just get in the way. Besides, Harriet said no students were to go snooping around. We could be punished just for meeting here and talking about it."

Donna huffed. "Well if you're so worried, why'd you even come?"

Rory looked over at Amy. "Someone thought it was a good idea."

"Rose needs our help. We promised we'd be there for her," Amy sternly reminded him.

"It's not just Rose," Jack inserted. "You all saw the message Adam left. They're here among us. This is an attack against all of us. We're all responsible and we're all part of the solution."

The Doctor leaned on the table. "Harriet wants to keep us safe, doesn't want to burden us. She feels responsible. It shouldn't rest on her shoulders alone. The question is what are we going to do?"

"But how can we help? We're on lock down and always being watched," Rory asked.

"We can figure out who's with the Master, who's givin' him information and get an idea what he's up to," Rose explained.

"Blondie's right. We need to pool our information," Donna added.

"We've all seen something whether we know it or not. If we work together, we have a better chance of figurin' things out before things get bad," Rose announced to all of them. She didn't miss a few nervous glances, mainly from Rory and Ianto. She definitely needed to pin them down and find out why they were so uneasy.

"I'll start." Rose told them her thoughts about Reinette and her entourage, Adam, Luke, Turlough, Dr. Redfern and the political science teacher, Yvonne Hartman and that she'd caught Christina De Souza snapping pictures on her mobile of security cameras and Rose had seen her knick some chemicals from Dr. Taylor's lab. This caused quite a commotion and loud debate.

"I think you're being too hard on Dr. Redfern," Rory inserted. "I know she can be a bit harsh but that's because she's had a hard time of it. She's an excellent doctor even if a bit harsh at times."

Amy snorted. "A bit harsh? She told Harriet to lock Rose up!"

Everyone stared Amy. "Or so I've heard. I mean not that I was listening at the door or anything."

Rory rolled his eyes.

Ianto cleared his throat. "You're both right. Dr. Redfern has an unhappy past and has exhibited a few disturbing tendencies and attitudes toward certain students at the school. I still can't see her joining up with the Master. He represents everything she hates. She wouldn't want to be responsible for destroying the school and risking so many lives even if she dislikes Rose or a few others. She's still a doctor and holds an oath to save life not take it."

"What about the others?" Jack asked. "Do we have any proof?" Everyone looked at him. "We can't go to Harriet with any of this until we have evidence. You know how she is."

"We have Adam's mobile," the Doctor reminded him.

"And I am quite certain if we were to look into the schools security system, we would be able to track the whereabouts of the others and perhaps find out what our little kleptomaniac, Christina took and what it might be used for," Matthew noted.

"I might be able to help with Yvonne Heartless," Donna said with a smile, snickering at her nickname. "She's always ranting about our duty to Queen and Country and how order must prevail in civilization. Her teaching assistant, Adeola is friends with Martha and me. She told us Yvonne has come into some money lately, driving a brand new posh car and with some pretty advanced tech on her. She didn't get it at school and it had to come from somewhere."

"I'd vote for her," Amy inserted. "She's a tyrant and preachy."

"That doesn't mean she's evil," Rory retorted.

"She's always giving Reinette and her groupies special treatment, letting them leave class early or come in late or even give them passes whenever they ask. She practically uses them as examples of paragons of perfection," Amy reported.

Rory winced. "Okay, we'll put her in the evil category."

"The evil category?" the Doctor asked with an arched brow.

"Look, it's not about good or evil. It's about who's betraying Harriet and in league with the Master. This is about figuring out who's in league with 'im," Rose reminded them.

There were more debates and shouting about who could be trusted and who was evil. In the end, they compiled a list of suspects and designated who would follow which suspect or gather evidence. Before the broke up their tea party, Rose had one more thing to discuss, her dreams. Even though she had already shared them with the Doctor, Jack, Martha and Donna, she was still a little hesitant and self-conscious about talking about them and a part of her couldn't help feeling like a bit of a nutter. The group listened intently, was silent and looked worried as she explained. Even Idris was subdued.

"We have to find Craig," the Doctor added after she was finished. "Rose's dreams are based on her talent. They are possibilities of our future. Craig featured prominently and we think he may be able help understand more about what she's seeing and maybe even how to prevent things from getting to that point."

"The good wizard is imprisoned in Isengard," Idris said and jumped up and began pacing as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"What's she on about?" Donna asked watching as Idris muttered to herself.

"She has a bit of an obsession with Tolkien," Matthew revealed, focusing on Rose. "And when I say a bit, I mean huge, ginormous and obsessed!"

"Yeah, I got that," Rose acknowledged watching Idris. "But she knows stuff and if you listen carefully, she's telling us something important."

"Rose is right," the Doctor said, nodding. "She's telling us where to find Craig."

"Sorry, but what does Lord of the Rings have to do with poor Craig?" Rory asked.

"He's in Isengard," Jack said and looked at Rose.

Rose smiled and nodded. "And we have to sneak in and talk to 'im."

"Or we send someone else in, someone who won't draw suspicions," Ianto added.

"Clara," Matthew shouted and hopped up, his chair clattering to the floor behind him. Idris stopped and rushed over to him and jumped on his back startling him.

"Yesss! Clara will defeat the Mouse King or Mouse Matron?" she asked as Matthew tried to dump her off his back. Idris didn't seem to pay him much attention as she contemplated Clara's role until finally she reached and epiphany and hopped off. Matthew, tangled up in his legs, pitched forward landing on Donna.

"Get off me!" As Donna disentangled herself she cursed. "Blimey you're all elbows and knees, a skinny strip of nothing!"

Rose ignored them and walked over to Idris. "Clara can slip by Dr. Redfern and talk to Craig yeah?"

Idris smiled and jumped up and down. "It's like that game with the cups only there are no cups, only mouths and ears!"

The Doctor walked over "Right, well I think we have our plan then. We just have to get word to Clara." The Doctor looked over at Matthew who was moving away from an irate Donna. "Matthew, are you up for visiting Clara?"

"What?" he asked, flustered and then he looked at Rose and grinned. "Of course! Love to visit Clara! I'm sure she could use a bit of fun and cheer and things that are definitely not hospital like."

"I'll have a word with Martha too. You can fill Clara in on what's going on," Jack added. "Just tell her to be careful when she looks for Craig. He'll probably be in a quarantine area."

"Jack's right," the Doctor acknowledged. "This could be tricky. Do you think she's up for it?"

Matthew paused, looking at the Doctor, still not comfortable with their tentative alliance. "Don't worry about Clara. She's clever like Rose. And I'll make sure she's safe," he said the last part with a bit more edge and darkness than Rose would like.

She walked up to Matthew. "Thank you," she said softly and hugged him. When she pulled back, she could see his face soften. "Tell her to ask Craig about seeing me in the library, the fire and the Master; ask him if he can visit my dreams again. Most of all, tell her to be safe."

Matthew nodded. Ianto stood up after gathering dishes. "It's getting late and we need to get back before we're missed. I take it we'll meet up again after we talk to Craig?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed.

"Record anything odd, keep track of who's where and what their doing, students and teachers alike. If it's an emergency, come to my lab," the Doctor ordered.

They all agreed and began to file out the room, waiting a few minutes between exits so they didn't look suspicious. Rory paused before leaving and turned to Rose. "We're here for you Rose. You can count on us." He nodded and took Amy's hand and they left together.

The Doctor and Rose were the last to leave. As they walked down the stairs, she slowed and then stopped at one of the landings. She stood there hand in hand with him, looking down the staircase.

"Rose?" he asked.

"I got a feeling, like things are moving fast and we don't' have much time."

"Could be your talent kicking in, warning us."

She looked at him, gazing into his deep brown eyes and felt overwhelmed that time was slipping away and she was afraid, afraid of losing him or not having enough time to show him how she felt. Memories of her dream and Reinette dragging him away or the Master trying to kill him filled her head. She thought about the garden and the intimate connection they shared and knew without a doubt it was time to make things clear. Any hint of fear or worry she had about herself or her feelings for him vanished in that moment. Her mind made up, she grabbed him by the tie and yanked him down into a snog. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against his chest.

He was warm and wonderful. She moaned happily into his mouth loving how soft his lips were and gliding her tongue against his as they deepened the kiss. Rose felt like she was floating, enjoying the taste and scent of him surrounding her. Her hands wandered up his back and into his glorious hair. It was soft with just a touch of texture from whatever product he used. She leaned into him until he fell back against a wall and just as things were progressing, they heard a voice shout at them.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

They jumped apart and looked down at the angry face of Cassandra O'Brien, their etiquette teacher. She was frowning in that haughty manner and started ranting them about inappropriate behaviour and how they would march themselves directly to Harriet and tell her how they were manhandling each other in the stairwell and exhibiting behaviour unbecoming a proper lady and gentlemen not to mention interrupting her lunch when their absence was noted. They blushed and guiltily followed her although both of them might have had a smile on their faces as they made the journey to see Harriet. It was moment where they could just be two students in love, doing something although against school rules, was normal and not so different than any other teenager in the world. It was a brief respite from the ominous presence hovering nearby and the obligations they had bravely taken upon themselves as defenders against the darkness that threatened not just the school, but the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I think there are only two more chapters to go!
> 
> I FORGOT! BIG HEAD SMACK! BIG THANKS YOU TO: Larxenethefirefly, Bittie752 and whoinwhoville for helping me through the first half of this chapter. I really was stuck and these lovely ladies were very kind and patient and helped me tremendously.

Days went by at the school after the unusual tea party. The Doctor and Rose had received a half hearted lecture from Harriet who had much more serious matters on her mind. In fact, she seemed almost relieved that she was lecturing them on the school fraternization policy. It was obvious to both the Doctor and Rose that the dark cloud of the Master was hanging over her and it made them more determined to help stop whatever was coming for them.

The atmosphere in the school became even more tense as time passed. Teachers walked the school halls like probation officers, always watching and seeming on edge. The students' movements were monitored and recorded and any variation had teachers questioning them. Harriet would often be seen pacing in her officer or the main living area. There were many closed door meetings between Harriet, the teachers and other staff.

Even the clinic was effected. Dr. Redfern had implemented new strict policies prohibiting patient visits and was keeping tight control over any students in the clinic. This included Martha who no longer had the same access to patients. It made communications with Clara even more difficult and Clara's assistance in finding Craig critical. A plan was devised that Matthew would obtain permission to visit Clara from Dr. Taylor in order to discuss homework she was missing while recovering from burns she suffered in Dr. Taylor's lab. Martha walked Matthew through the clinic although both were stopped by Dr. Redfern who scrutinized his permission slip. After staring hard at him, she grudgingly allowed Martha to escort him to Clara and to oversee the visit. Apparently, not even a teacher authorized visit was allowed without observation.

Clara had been delighted to see him and Martha. She had been lying in the clinic in her smiley face jim jams bored out of her mind. She mentioned that Dr. Redfern was acting oddly around her and she felt uncomfortable. Her arms and hands were bandaged up like a mummy which Matthew noted in his own quirky style. He babbled on a bit about mummification and various techniques of same until Clara threatened to call Dr. Redfern. After he stumbled around his words a bit, he finally passed along Rose's message. Clara was only too excited to help. In fact, Matthew was worried she was a little too excited and warned her to take care, that what he saw and felt in the clinic was worrisome. Clara waved him off promising she would be fine. Martha promised she would find a way to slip back in and visit Clara to find out what Clara discovered. They planned out a few code phrases in case Dr. Redfern was listening. Clara giggled and said she loved James Bond and knew what to do.

Clara waited until night fell and Dr. Redfern left before slipping out of bed. Unfortunately, finding Craig was a lot more challenging than anticipated. The school clinic, although not hospital grade, was more than just a couple of rooms. When Martha stopped by to check on her the next morning, Clara asked her if she'd ever seen the movie For Your Eyes only. Martha had smirked at that and nodded. Their conversation then meandered from Bond's investigation skills to Q and gadgets like laser cameras and how come all those Bond girls didn't get the cool gadgets. Clara babbled almost as much as Matthew. Martha got the gist of it which was Clara hadn't been successful. Rose and friends had expected this and passed along a little gift for Clara. When Martha handed Clara a pair of glasses, Clara looked at her confused.

Martha explained that Matthew sent over some special glasses that replaced her tablet and responded to her retina movements. Basically, they were a hands free way for her to keep up with her school work. Martha had a twinkle in her eye as she emphasized _school work_. Clara grinned brightly. Dr. Redfern stepped in, frowning reminding Martha that Clara needed rest. Luckily, Martha was able to distract Dr. Redfern and ushered her out, leaving Clara with something a lot more interesting than just glasses that helped her with homework.

That night, Clara fumbled with bandaged hands to get her hi tech glasses on and again snuck off to investigate, only this time, she was not alone. She had Rose linked into her glasses, and who could see what Clara was looking at. Rose held her breath as Clara darted down dark corridors, ducking into closets when the night nurse walked by and avoided security cameras monitoring activity in the clinic. With help from Rose, and Donna who was by Rose's side, Clara found the isolation ward. She ran into another problem when she located it -how to open the door with her hands bound up. It took some uncomfortable maneuvering, a bit of cursing and encouragement from Rose and Donna along with a clever use of knees and feet to help hold it open so she could squeeze through, but she did it.

She found Craig playing Halo in his blue striped jim jams and not looking the least bit sick. He didn't even look up when she slipped into his room.

"You're a bit late, don't ya think?" he asked, still focused on his game.

"Um, I dunno, maybe. How do you know? I mean I didn't even know. Well, not until a few minutes ago. Is that Halo. You're playing Halo while in insolation? How'd you do that? I mean shouldn't you be…"

Craig paused his game, sighed, and cut her off. "Really? You really wanna talk about gamin?"

Clara stopped and stared through her glasses so Rose could see. A holographic image of Rose shot out of the glasses and Clara stumbled back, jerking the image around. "Whoa. Now that's a bit cool," she commented.

Craig didn't move. "Rose? Are you…are you all right?" he asked.

Rose let our breath slowly. Donna poked her reminding her they didn't have much time and to get on with it.

"Hi Craig. Yeah, sorry about all this but I had to talk to you and they won't let anyone near you so Clara sort of agreed to be well, she's…"

"James Bond!" Clara inserted. Craig's brow furrowed as he looked from the hologram Rose to Clara.

"Sorry," Clara added but still looked a bit chuffed at being a part of this, even with bandaged arms and hands.

"Craig, the dream. You know, the library and the Master and all that. You remember?" Rose asked.

His face paled. "You were there." He slid off the bed and walked toward the hologram, poking at it before continuing. "No one is ever in the dreams except you."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, you said somethin' like that, said that you'd never seen anything like it or me and that everything bends around me like I'm some sort of focal point. What did you mean?"

He started to fidget and shift back and forth and walked back to his bed where he sat there staring at a wall.

"Craig, please. Help me to understand, to stop this, whatever that was in the dream, from happenin."

He looked at her, his eyes haunted. "You can't. Things are already in motion and it's all around you. Can't you feel it?"

Rose shook her head not understanding. Donna, leaned over to her. "Ask him!" she whispered harshly.

Rose shook herself out of the fear that had briefly consumed her. "Craig, I've had lots of dreams, some I remember, some I don't but it's all around the Master, fire and destruction. You said it's in motion but can't I do something, change it?"

He stared at her a moment. "You…" He paused as if trying to find the words. "It's like I can see glimpses in time, the past, the future or the possibilities but that's it. You though, I think you can touch what I can only see. You make things happen or effect them. You sort of um, well." He paused again unsure. "I don't know but it's like time, it wraps around you, all of it. It shifts when you make a choice. I think…I think you can influence it. Yeah, that's it. Where I watch, you're a part of it," he said, a light in his eyes now as he looked at her.

"The Doctor said something like that. Like I can manipulate time. So, we both can see what could happen but only I can change it? Can you tell me what choices I need to make and what the consequences are?"

Craig stared for a moment and shook his head. "It's all a jumble." He rubbed his head then. "Gives me a headache.

Rose bit her lip and then continued. "'M sorry, Craig. I know this is hard. Is this why you're in the clinic? 'Cos you saw this stuff and it hurts you're head?"

He looked up at her and shrugged. "Harriet thought I'd be better down here away from the other students."

Clara spoke up then. "Is it? Better away from everyone?"

Craig shrugged. "A bit but I still feel it coming."

"What's coming, Craig?" Rose asked.

"You know, you've seen it. I know you have," he answered and looked scared.

"The Master," Rose said softly. "He's here isn't he? Or at least his people are. Are they going to attack? Do you know when or what I could do to change it up even if I can't stop it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, only that it's soon. It's hard to see things with you here. Things are warped around you. All I know is it will end in fire and nothing can change that." He paused and then straightened. "You can't give in Rose. Promise me, no matter what you won't give in." He started trembling slightly. "He'll come for me too. I don't want to go. Please, please don't make me go." He started rocking back and forth, obviously terrified.

"Rose," Donna said softly and put a hand on her arm back in their room, to encourage her to go on.

Rose took a moment to breathe. She hated this, making Craig see terrible things but Donna was right. She had to push on. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Craig. I promise. We're not gonna let the Master win."

He looked up at her. "I believe you. It all comes down to you." He looked off to the side again and then back at her.

"Don't be afraid to look into the heart of the storm and don't run away from who you are. Power won't save us. It won't be some special talent either. He and his will sweep through, destroy, kill, take and burn but they don't understand the point of it. They can't but you do and the others too. It's what makes you stronger than them even if it looks hopeless and they leave everything burning, they can't destroy your true strength unless you let them. Please don't let them."

Rose stared it him. "I won't," she said softly, still not understanding. She opened herself up to her talent and looked at Craig who stared back at her, his light grey eyes reflecting a terrible knowledge of the future that would or could come to pass. She caught a glimpse of what he was seeing and then flinched back as if someone had hit her. Donna caught her in her arms.

A voice echoed nearby, like someone talking on a mobile. Clara moved back, disconnecting the holographic interface. "Someone's coming. I've got to go," she whispered. She backed up until she was behind a door that opened. The night nurse walked in and admonished Craig for staying up all night playing games. Craig kept her busy while Clara slipped out, quickly making her way back to her room.

Donna pulled Rose into her arms as she trembled from the terrible things that she witnessed through Craig's visions.

"It'll be all right," Donna promised even though she was frightened as well. "We'll do this together. You me, the Doctor, Jack, Martha and the others."

Rose didn't sleep much that night and went through her day at school not really focused on anything or anyone. It was the Doctor that finally pulled her aside and into a hug. They walked down to his lab, hand in hand. Jack was already there waiting with tea. The two of them sat with her as she told them everything that Craig said. A knowing look passed between the Doctor and Jack.

Jack leaned over and gently kissed Rose. "I'll let the others know. Try not to worry."

The Doctor scooted over and grasped her hand. She turned to him and smiled although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I don't want to put anyone in danger," she said softly.

"Craig told you, you can't give in. You have to trust us, trust me."

Rose looked into his eyes and felt that connection to him flare to life. Her feelings were very mixed. Part of her wanted to walk out of the school and just face this thing alone in the hopes of stopping anything bad from happening to her friends and school mates. Another part of her knew she was stronger with her friends and that only together could they stop the Master. She shut her eyes tight and tapped into her abilities, went to her quiet place and watched a cyclone of time lines lash out at her in this metaphysical landscape. She jumped when the Doctor walked up next o her.

"Hello," he said softly, smiling.

"How did you…" she asked.

He shrugged. "We're a bit connected now. You needed me so I sort of slipped in."

"Well maybe you should ask next time," she snipped at him and crossed her arms.

"You…want me to go?" he asked nervously, tugging at his hair.

"No," she said and reached for his hand. "Please stay."

He wrapped his arms around her and watched the time lines fluctuate and wind around them. "Try focusing on one," he whispered into her ear.

It was intimate the way he held her, his mouth by her ear like that, his breath tickling the hairs on the nape of her neck. She shivered in a good way. There was too much at stake for her to indulge in her feelings for him which were intensifying each day. One day, she promised herself, they would just be them, a boy and a girl in love and that was one thing she couldn't doubt. She had fallen in love with him and it gave her strength to do what she had to in order to keep everyone safe.

His arms tightened around her in a reassuring manner and she focused on one particular time line. It was Harriet and she was angry with someone. There was a flash and Harriet fell. Rose pulled away abruptly.

"I've got you," he Doctor promised.

She didn't want to look but she had to and focused on it again. Joan Redfern was there. Anger filled her and almost consumed her when she saw that's who it was. the Doctor tightened his grip. She remembered Donna and how she taught Rose to let go of anger and calmed herself. She looked again and saw other threads split off from this one. One had Harriet taking the gun from Joan. Another had someone tackle Joan and the gun fired harmlessly into a wall. Yet, another had Joan and Harriet struggle and the gun fired but Rose couldn't see what happen.

The Doctor pulled her away. "Shhhhh it's all right," he crooned. "There's nothing more you can do."

"But…" Rose started to say.

"You may never know. They're potential futures. Could be's. You don't know they'll happen."

Rose nodded, grateful for his support and leaned into him. "You choose one."

"Are you sure? We could stop if it's too much. Maybe we should," he suggested.

"No, I wanna keep going."

He nodded, his face next to hers and guided her toward another thread, this one, a blend of orange and brown colors intertwined. Rose smiled as she saw Rory and Amy. They were laughing and teasing one another, snuggled together on a sofa in the library. She blushed as she watched Rory tentatively lean close to Amy and how Amy tackled him into a passionate snog. Rose pulled away and looked at another thread for them. This one was not so happy. It was Rory fighting off someone attacking Amy, tossing people aside, a dark look on his face. Wind whipped through Amy's ginger hair as she fought beside him and then…there was fire…everywhere. Rose turned away. The Doctor made her look again and she found her two friends embracing amidst charred ruins.

"This is all my fault," she said tearfully.

"No," he responded in strong voice. "It's not. You don't do this. This is all from him, the Master's lust for power. You could never do this, Rose. The Master would," he said with a cold bite to his voice.

"I need to see it," she said, her voice broken.

"No, we should stop," the Doctor responded, not wanting her to hurt more, his voice reflecting anger at all this was doing to her.

"Not yet. Once more," she said a bit stronger and she reached out for the brightest threat, one that almost hurt her eyes to look it. It was them. She couldn't really see very well, it was too bright and blurred. Their voices were staticky. The only thing that was clear was that she was standing amidst burning ruins and the Master was not far away, laughing. The Doctor and Jack were there. There were bodies broken and bleeding around them. Reinette was next to the master, her clothes torn and her face bloodied. She looked empty. Joan Redfern was also there holding a gun. She tried to focus in but a bright flash of light threw her not only out of that time line but out of her safe place, back into the Doctor's lab.

She was gasping for breath. The Doctor pulled her tightly against his chest and rocked her whispering her name.

"What was that?" she asked and rubbed her head which was throbbing.

"Maybe some things you're not meant to know," he said and pulled away to look into her eyes. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Rose gazed at him and pulled him down into a kiss. They fell down on the couch, moaning into each other as they tasted and nipped at each other. Hands skimmed clothing and their legs tangled as they enjoyed this intimate contact.

Donna burst in. "What the hell are you two doing?" she demanded. "Oh my God! Didn't you get in enough trouble for all that tongue tangoing you did last time?" she demanded. "Seriously, do I have to hose you down?"

The Doctor rolled off her and off the sofa hitting the floor with a thump. "Donna, did you want something?"

"No, I just came down here to watch your bony arse snog Blondie for kicks and giggles," she responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "All hell broke loose up stairs."

"Martha said Dr. Redfern called all the staff to the clinic. Sounds like Craig went mad, screaming about the end of the World and the like. Martha could hear it all the way in Clara's room and then it just stopped. Harriet put the school in lock down. No one's allowed out until further notice."

Rose bit her thumb nail nervously wondering if she had done this, if she had pushed things too far.

The Doctor sighed. "Well couldn't be too locked down. You're here," he said and glared at her.

"Oi! I was in the hall walking to see Lee in the Library when it happened. I figured one of you had something to do with it so came straight here. You did, didn't you?" she asked, arms crossed.

Rose sat up and looked worriedly at Donna whose face softened the moment she saw Rose.

"It was an accident. I was just trying to find out what I could do to stop it. I didn't think it would mess with Craig."

"You said that he can see but not effect events. Maybe by you looking into the possibilities it tripped up his temporal spidey senses," the Doctor suggested.

"Temporal spidey senses?" Donna repeated with sarcasm. "Are you kiddin' me?" She turned back to Rose. "Look I don't know what you two were up to and I don't want to know. Just stop it before you drive poor Craig over the edge and have Harriet lockin' us all up."

Rose nodded looking truly upset by these latest events.

"Now, I'm stuck down here until Harriet gives the all clear…." Donna looked around and winced at the messy condition of the lab. "Please tell me space man's got something decent to eat stashed away." She walked over and looked at the tea and some empty biscuit tins and then at the Doctor still on the floor. "Well?"

The Doctor sighed dramatically. "All right, fine!" He got up and started muttering about pushy gingers and invasion of his manly domain.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

It didn't seem possible but the atmosphere at the school was filled with an even more tension and darkness lingered around every corner. Rose felt like she was being watched constantly and mainly be teachers. It was like they were blaming her. Her only solace was spending time with the Doctor in his lab. She and the Doctor never repeated their experiment with looking at specific time lines. The Doctor did continue to help her to learn how to focus her talent. Rose would concentrate on an apple and age it with a thought until it turned into nothing but dust. She also practiced on reversing the process, taking a dried out dead plant and making it young and vibrant again. She was still not comfortable with manipulating time and feared what using the talent would make her into, but with the Doctor was there with her and helped her build the confidence in herself and her ability to distinguish when something shouldn't be changed or when using her power was wrong.

Her friends passed information back and forth as they subtlety investigated students and teachers. They didn't dare meet together in one place. They were being watched too carefully. After a few days had passed, Rose was pulled aside by Sarah Jane who asked her to walk with her in the Garden.

"How are you doing, Rose?" she asked.

"Fine," Rose answered noncommittally.

"Good. Martha says she thinks you're recovered, physically at least. But, there's more to recovery than a healthy body. I know how difficult this has been and I'm sorry Harriet and I haven't been there for you. These are…unusual times and we've had other matters taking up our days."

Rose nodded and waited for Sarah Jane to continue. Sarah Jane stopped and placed a hand on her arm and turned Rose toward her. "I spoke to Craig."

Rose swallowed hard, worried at what this may mean to her.

"He has some concerning dreams which he says he shares with you. I don't suppose you want to add anything to the fire and death he sees coming for us?"

Rose shook her head and said nothing. She was afraid to voice anything to Sarah Jane. After all, Sarah Jane's talent was knowing if someone was lying and being able to draw out the truth."

"I'm the least of your worries, you know. The Master is a very real threat but he's not invincible. I think it's why he's focused on you. He's afraid of you." Sarah Jane placed both her hands on Rose's shoulders and looked Rose in the eyes. "You are capable of being so much more. Trust your instincts and don't give up no matter what happens. Harriet and I support you and if we can…we will be there next to you."

"Thank you, Sarah Jane. I'll try not to let you down," Rose promised, still worried at this conversation. If Sarah Jane was talking to her like this, things were much worse than Rose imagined and considering all Rose had seen of potential futures, that was impressively bad.

"Of course you won't." Sarah Jane turned them around to head back to the school and paused before they walked through the door. "Just try and minimize the snogging. It can be distraction you don't need." She winked at Rose and held open the door to walk in.

Rose blushed and followed her. It was the last peaceful moment Rose would know that day. Hours later, chaos would reign and not everyone would survive the horror that followed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost all action. Only one chapter after this which will be the epilogue and is very Doctor/Rose. It will also be a discussion on what happened in this chapter and tie up loose ends

After Rose's chat with Sarah Jane, the rest of her day sped by quickly. It was quiet, perhaps a bit too quiet. She met briefly with the Doctor before he was called away by Dr. Taylor to discuss a special project he was working on with him, something called Project Tardis. Later, she returned to her room and met Donna who had information to pass on. Just as Donna was filling her in on how Amy had seen Reinette heading for the library with some mysterious box in her arms, a huge boom sounded, windows shattered and the school shook.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked as she and Rose stood up from where they had fallen to the floor. They brushed shattered glass off themselves and looked at each other.

Rose gasped and gripped her head, bending over in pain. She felt overcome by a screaming in her mind that shot through her. It wasn't voices and she wasn't sure what it was only that it was wrong and filled her with dread. All other sound was muffled and all she could focus on was the overwhelming pain and fear that consumed her mind.

"Rose!" Donna exclaimed and rushed over to her as another explosion rocked the school. "We have to get outta here!" Donna wrapped an arm around Rose who still wasn't responding to her and pulled the door open. The hallway was filled with smoke, dust and screaming students. Donna pulled Rose along, coughing and gasping as she made her way amongst the chaos until she reached the stairs. The building shuddered and pieces of wood and plaster down on them. Donna pulled Rose against a wall as students raced ahead or fell screaming from the shaking stairs. Suddenly, Matthew and Idris appeared.

"Wake up Alice!" Idris shouted in Rose's face, her eyes wild and desperate as she grabbed Rose's shoulders and shook her. "The fox is in the hen house and the Red Queen has ordered off with their heads!"

"We don't have time for this!" Donna shouted back and looked at Matthew who was yanking at his hair with a wild look in his eyes.

"Too late…It's too late. Idris is right. No more time…time is up, kaput, done as in the end is here!" he emphasized with grand hand gestures as another explosion rattled the building and he threw himself bodily at Donna pinning her against the wall.

She beat on his back and shoulder. "Get the hell off of me! We need to get out of here!" She shoved him back and looked for Rose but she and Idris were gone.

She cursed and grabbed him by his shirt. "Come on! Rose needs us!" She dragged him down the stairs, still fighting against a flood of fleeing students and waves of heat rushing at them from below. There were more screams as they reached the main floor. Students flew backwards, flung across the room smoke filled room like rag dolls tossed carelessly aside. As the air cleared, they could see Rose standing amidst the debris and chaos facing forward toward the main hall entrance. She was looking at something or someone. Donna and Matthew walked up behind her.

Soon, they saw exactly who she was looking at…the Master. He was dressed in a long black coat over a dark grey suit with a blood red tie standing out against a white dress shirt. The blonde haired young man had the coldest grey eyes and a satisfied smirk on his face. He held his arms wide as another explosion rocked the house.

Matthew gasped. "Donna, it's him. He's…"

"Causing this, yeah got that," Donna replied staring ahead and not sure what to do. She had heard the Master was a powerful multi talent, capable of massive destruction but this went beyond anything she thought he could do.

"Rosie!" The Master shouted. "So good of you to join the party!" Windows exploded behind him. "Such sweet music, don't ya think?" The wall behind him exploded outward, leaving dust and rubble flying and yet the Master never flinched. He just stood there with a mad grin and his arms held wide, looking at her. "Can you hear them, Rosie? The drums, ever beating for us, the drums of war, destruction, change and rebirth! They beat out the song of a new world…our world!"

Ginger haired Turlough, who had arrogantly helped Adric's team win the trivia contest, stepped out of a doorway dragging, jim jam clad Craig who was crying and struggling against him. Craig's night shirt was ripped and his face was swollen and bleeding. "Oh quit your whinging, you little pussy!" Turlough shouted and struck him across the face.

Everything was almost slow motion for Rose. It was dream-like as if it were one of her nightmares pounding inside her head. She could feel her talent flaring to life, trying to claw its way out, seeking to consume her in its fury to be unleashed and join in the chaos surrounding her. Rose refused to let that happen and maintained her control, standing there unable to move, trying to process everything happening around her. She was almost unable to take it all in…until she saw Craig. It was like someone threw icy water on her and everything sped up. Rose knew her talent wasn't trying to just consume her and wreak havoc. It had a purpose…not to destroy life but to preserve it. She clenched her fists, her body tense and anger rolling off of her at the destruction and death brought on by the Master. Without realizing it, she channelled her emotions to the Doctor who was fighting his way through the school to her. The Doctor had once told Rose he was a multi talent with telepathic skills and now those skills were vibrating with power and outrage, sending a telepathic burst throughout the school. The students would stand against this invasion. This wasn't the Master dominating them and claiming his demented victory. He may think it was the end of the fight but it was really just the beginning. As evidence, Idris charged out of a corner of the room and jumped on Turlough's back, freeing Craig.

"Get off of me you barmy bitch!" Turlough shouted as Idris scratched and bit at him.

Craig scrambled away to a corner where he watched, clearly terrified. Mickey ran over and tried to get him away. Mickey turned to Rose. "What are you doin? Run Rose!" He looked panicked at the way Rose stood unmoving but knew he had to get Craig to safety.

The Master laughed. "Yes Rosie, Run! What are you waiting for? Run away and leave them to me to sort. After all, what are they to you? You were brought here under false pretences, to use you and what has become of you since you arrived? You've become a murderer, a manipulator, convincing your little band of friends to risk their lives for you. Who's the real monster here? I'm not some out of control talent who thinks she can wish it all away; or that old harridan who lies to convince those with more power than her to pretend to be like pathetic humans. So go on, run home to mummy. Try and hide amongst them. What do you care if all these deluded fools die or lose this mouldy old wreck of a house? Run! I'll find you again and again and again until you realize who you belong to!"

Rose felt some of her anger ebb filled with fear and couldn't move. She knew he was trying to manipulate her and she was fighting against it. She felt everything slow down and the sounds muffled as her mine raced trying to decide what to do. A few students were beginning to fight back. Others were crying and running; or lying on the ground, bleeding and bruised and some would never move again. It was already too late for some, crushed in the debris or killed by the Master and his accomplices.

She opened herself up to her talent as the school trembled and more debris rained down. Time lines swirled around the room, between her, the Master, Craig and others. She felt Donna and Matthew move next to her and knew the Master was talking to them but couldn't hear the words. Mickey and Craig were trying to escape but were confronted by someone pointing a large gun at them and she could see the possibilities swirling around them. She saw one: if she gave up, walked over to the Master, she could stop this and they wouldn't die.

Craig looked at her, tears coursing down his face and shook his head. She looked at Mickey and knew the probability of what would happen to him. It cut through her like a knife. She looked at Idris who was rolling on the floor with Turlough. Idris paused and smiled at her, so much knowledge in her eyes and yet still an innocence. Turlough had a stone in his hand and was bringing down toward her head. Matthew sprang forward with a shout and tackled him. Even his timeline had the possibility of being quickly extinguished despite his noble efforts. There was so much potential for death. And yet, she couldn't forget what Craig had said to her in the hospital – _don't give up, don't give in_.

She looked back the Master, at his glee as students were dragged off, beaten or killed by his corrupt accomplices, each exhibiting their violent talents, including Adam who seemed to take satisfaction in using his telekinetic abilities against his former school mates. Just as Rose was about to let loose her own abilities in a very big _no one hurts my friends_ kind of way. She saw Donna, who was standing next to her, fall to her knees, as one of Reinette's entourage smashed a vase over her head. Fury filled her and she turned to go after the traitorous bint when a gun shot echoed. Flashes of Mickey and Craig and a gun wielding attacker filled her mind. She paused as a fear of what that meant cut through her. She called out to the Doctor who she could feel in nearby. His fury bled into her.

As anger overcame fear, Rose leapt toward Donna's assailant but someone grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back hard. Rose stumbled, grunting from pain and fell down amidst the stone, plaster and glass littering the floor. She tried to grab at whoever attacked her. It was Reinette who looked particularly satisfied. Reinette twisted her hair and yanked her head back again.

"You should have left when you had the chance. I shall enjoy watching him strip you of every bit of power and showing my beloved angel how you are nothing!" Reinette turned to the Master. "Master look, I have subdued her. She is yours," she shouted as she dragged a struggling Rose toward the Master.

Rose was seething that she'd allowed Reinette any advantage. She scanned the room as she listened to Reinette's delusional rambling. Donna was unconscious, Matthew was still struggling with Turlough and she saw Idris staring across the room at Yvonne Hartman who was trying to sneak off. She didn't make it far. Clara stumbled into her. Yvonne shoved her roughly out of the way as she tried to make her escape but she missed one important detail. Clara wasn't wearing her gloves. Yvonne screamed as her hands froze and turned grey and then shiny silver which slowly crawled up her arms until she fell to the floor as a metal sculpture memorializing her own greed and betrayal.

Clara stood up with a quick oops on her lips and found her way out of the room much to Idris' delight who took that moment to focus back on some of the Master's people wreaking terror on everyone they came across. She began picking up rocks and pelting them against their aggressors. Rose heard more screaming and crashing and bodies falling. Reinette yanked her back again and she realized she had to deal with nutter Reinette before she could help anyone. Just as she was formulating a plan to twist around and knock the barmy slag out, the Master laughed, looking amused at Reinette who was a little too eager to please.

Reinette took that as an affirmation and approval of what she was doing. "I have delivered as promised although why you want the little chav is beyond me. She has no discipline or potential." She smiled coolly. "She isn't capable of being anything more than some rabid mongrel barely capable of following orders."

Rose tensed, her power hovering beneath the surface, ready to burst forth and teach Reinette who had the real potential here.

The Master's voice, snapped her out of it. In a condescending tone he spoke to Reinette. "Oh you have her do you?" He then looked at Rose and smiled. "Poor picked on Rosie. Look at you being led about by the lovely, posh Reinette. And what are you now hmmm…snarling at her on the floor, like a golden she wolf. So tell me wolf, is this all you are? Is it really so simple to cage you?"

"Enough!" Reinette shouted, yanking Rose's hair again. "I have fulfilled my promise and now you fulfil yours. Make me powerful! I want my rightful place in the new world order."

That was about all Rose could take. So Reinette wanted a reward did she? Rose would make sure she learned her place in the world... With that thought, Rose grabbed Reinette's hands fisted in her hair, twisted around under Reinette's arms and shot up. Reinette shouted in pain as Rose twisted her arm back and shoved her toward the gaping hole that used to be the front of the house as the Master stood by watching them. Reinette shifted and Rose lost her balance and they tumbled to the floor. The two girls rolled across the debris covered floor, toward the opening, punching, scratching and cursing at one another. The Master clapped his hands in delight.

"That's more like it! Show me what your made of, little wolf! Are you just the mongrel the lovely Reinette thinks, or are you more? Let's see what you can really do! Don't hold back, use your talent, free yourself. It's who you are! Join me and free yourself from this pathetic human constraint!"

Rose barely paid him any mind other than she was now certain he was a complete loony who needed to be put away. She watched as Reinette stood up, her formerly immaculate cream trousers and pink blouse, torn, dirty and stained with blood that trickled out of her nose. She growled at Rose, fury and madness reflected in her eyes. Rose wiped a hand across her mouth, ready to finish this thing with Reinette.

She caught sight of Matthew step away from the now unconscious Turlough and grab Idris' hand trying to find a way out of the chaos. The Master was focused on her and she needed to keep it that way so they could escape. She knew exactly how and she propelled herself forward from the floor shoving Reinette outside into the darkness of the front courtyard. Reinette slapped at Rose repeatedly as they found themselves crashing down onto the hard pavement of the front drive. Smoke and dust swirled around them as they continued to pummel at each other ripping clothing, scratching and pulling hair. Rose felt several blows connect with Reinette's face while she felt Reinette scratch her nails down Rose's face.

More explosions sounded and an orange glow filled the night sky. As bits of stone and dirt fell on the two girls, they rolled apart from the roaring and crumbling sound of the school collapsing and coating them with dust. The scent of burning wood filled the air mixed with screaming and a rumbling sound that was more like thunder. Rose lifted her head up and wiped the dust from her eyes as she realized, it was thunder but not from any naturally occurring storm. The Doctor was coming and this battle was about to change into something far more deadly.

Rose saw someone screaming run by her from the collapsing structure. He was one of the Master's people, dressed in black only something was wrong with him. His arms were frozen and covered in ice crystals and he wasn't the only one. She looked toward where they ran from and saw Amy standing amidst the glow of the burning building her ginger hair blowing about her like flames. The ground shook again and she saw the Master pound his fists together and Amy flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Amy!" Rory called out and charged the Master while screaming. He picked the Master up and threw him off to the side and raced over to the fallen Amy. There was more. Jack walked out of the building carrying a charred and broken body of Ianto who he set gently down. He looked over at the Master already back on his feet. With a look a look of fury Rose had never seen on Jack's face, she watched him race over at the Master. To her horror, the Master pulled a gun out and shot him, laughing as Jack fell.

Rose screamed "No!" as Jack fell to the ground. The Master just smiled at her and blew in the barrel of his handgun.

Adric and Astrid stumbled out of the crumbling burning school with Gwen Cooper. Astrid looked at Jack's body, at Ianto and then at Rose, her usually bubbly demeanour was transformed into something Rose knew all too well…heart break, distress and rage. When Adam appeared next to the Master bragging about revenge being sweet, something snapped in Astrid. Rose shook her head, hoping Astrid would see that another violent act wouldn't bring Jack back.

"Astrid No!" Gwen shouted and pulled a stunned Adric away from her. "Listen to me Astrid, this won't solve anything. I need you to…" her words came to a halt as she watched Astrid stare at Adam who had already killed or maimed her friends. It was like a switch was tripped and the perky happy girl disappeared and was replaced with an intense emotionless demeanour.

She glowed with white light and a static charge filled the air. Gwen tugged Adric to the ground and to Rose's horror Astrid disappeared into a ball of light which shot at Adam. He batted her away with his telekinetic power but she kept bouncing back until she enveloped him. Adam screamed as the energy consumed him an exploded, the concussion knocking down anyone standing and further damaging the remaining structure of the house. When Rose looked up, there was no sign of Adam or Astrid. All around her was fire, devastations and death…just like her nightmare.

The Master was back on his feet like nothing happened. "You see Rosie! There's nothing you can do. Stop running and embrace the power inside of you. I know you want to and why shouldn't you? I have the knowledge you need and with you we can shape this world to whatever we want!"

A hot wind gusted from the house and the Doctor appeared. With fire and the school falling down behind him, he faced the Master with nothing but a dark cold look in his eyes. "No," he said in a quiet voice, his black eyes focused on the Master as he stepped forth from the rubble, an ominous presence which made most in his path scrabble away in fear.

"Doctor," the Master practically spit out his name.

Rose knew she had to stop this. This wasn't her Doctor and she couldn't let him do something that would haunt him later. The two were both powerful and if someone didn't intervene, they would kill each other, or worse; and the Master still had the gun.

She took a step forward when she felt Reinette jump on her back and shove her down. Rose rolled over and the two of them struggled and clawed at each other ignoring whatever was happening between the Master and the Doctor. Soon they rolled over to a stone ledge and Rose grabbed Reinette by the hair and slammed her head against it. She stood up and stumbled back, wiping blood off her face. When Reinette stood up she looked over at the Doctor, her eyes reflecting the fire from the school and filled with complete madness.

She looked back at Rose and snarled. "You ruined everything! He was mine before you confused him and now he'll die because of you!"

Rose turned to look back the Doctor and Master, afraid at what Reinette saw and that gave Reinette time to grab her. Rose cursed. "I am so sick of taking your slaggy shit!" she muttered and before she knew it, she and Reinette were falling into water. It was the pond in front of the school. She stood up, drenched and Reinette was on her shoving her face into the water. She struggled as Reinette sat on her, shoving her head beneath the water. Suddenly Reinette was gone and she rose out of the water coughing to find Reinette sitting in the water stunned.

She heard the Master. "Enough, you annoying little bitch! She's more important than some half rate telepath who can't even follow orders!" Rose could see the Master glaring at Reinette who looked stunned while the Doctor inched his way forward closer to the Master.

"I gave you everything!" she shouted. She struggled to stand up, slipping once but stood up facing the Master. "You know nothing of what I have done for you…for my angel! I arranged for Adam to join us, recruited others here to follow you, get the girl out of the school, torment those who would oppose you! I lowered myself to associate with those who could help us gain power! You can't talk to me this way!"

He laughed. "Oh, you stupid bint! You're nothing but pawn, a tool to get me to the real power, to her power!"

Reinette looked ready to explode. "We'll see who's powerful!" she shouted and suddenly her entourage of girlfriends appeared and began racing at the Master. Some held weapons, others used telekinetic talents or shot lightening from their hands at him, throwing him backward. Reinette laughed.

"Reinette, stop!" the Doctor shouted not far away from them.

Rose felt her breath catch as she saw Reinette turn to him. "You disappoint me. I would have given you the world and now it's too late." One of her friends turned on him and he was thrown backwards by some telekinetic force. Reinette laughed and began rocking. "My angel, always mine. No one can take you. Our love it's…it's forever."

Rose realized, she had to break Reinette's telepathic control of these girls who were not just wreaking havoc but were in danger as well. She watched one of said girls fly through the air as the Master fought back. They wouldn't last long against him. Rose sloshed through the water toward Reinette who turned to her and threw herself at Rose. Rose grabbed her by the hair to gain control. "I don't need any bloody power to stop you!" she shouted and twisted Reinette's arm behind her. Reinette growled and fought her way loose and head butted Rose but that didn't stop Rose. "I...have…had…enough!" Rose gritted out and reached back and slammed her fist into Reinette's face, dropping Reinette into the slimy pond water. She then reached down and grabbed the now unconscious Reinette by the collar and dragged her half out of the pond, leaving her slumped against the stone edge.

The Master was waiting and smiling. "Feel better now? Come on admit it! It felt good to bash her head in, prove your superiority!"

Rose stepped out of the water and circled around the Master. She tapped into her power and looked at him, watched the possibilities flare around him. She had stop this. Too many had died already. She focused on him and his timelines and felt herself stretching out to touch them.

"No!" a voice rang out and the Doctor raced over toward Rose limping and grabbed her, pulling her back. "It's what he wants," he said as he held her against his chest. "He'll use it against you, to get into your mind and gain control." He was panting and wincing but still held onto her, trying to keep her safe.

The Master's face darkened as a few more walls of the school crumbled and another explosion shot flames into the air, illuminating the courtyard in an eerie glow. Rose could see bodies and blood everywhere, including Reinette's gaggle of friends who she had used against the Master. It was Rose's nightmare come true and she began shaking for she knew what came next. The Master raised his gun and pointed it at the Doctor who stood beside her, his hand clasped in hers.

"Game over," the Master said in a cold tone.

"You bet your sweet arse it is!" Donna shouted as she walked up rubbing her head and let out an ear piercing note.

The Master dropped his gun and fell to his knees as he clutched his ears. Rose and the Doctor fell as well, trying to muffle Donna's super sonic tone. When Rose was able to look up, she saw Jack run out of the darkness, blood staining his t-shirt where he'd been shot. She watched as he dove for the Master's gun which he tossed into the pond. He looked over at her from where he landed on the ground against the edge of the water and winked at her.

"Our Jack is indestructible," the Doctor said softly.

"But he was shot," Rose said in shock and looked at the Doctor who shrugged and helped her up.

The Master jumped to his feet, fury in his eyes. "No!" he screamed. "If I can't have her no one can!"

They felt the ground tremble beneath their feet. Donna stumbled backwards. Idris and Matthew ran up to her and caught her before she tumbled to the ground. Sarah Jane and Harriet staggered out of the remains of the school. They were covered in soot and dirt. Harriet was bleeding and holding her arm at an odd angle. Her eyes locked with Rose's. Rose felt herself calm and become focused. She felt in tune with everything around her, could feel the life ebbing and flowing and realized, this was Harriet. It wasn't telepathy but more like empathy on a scale that could have overwhelmed her but didn't. Harriet was helping her to focus like a crystal focusing a laser. Harriet nodded at her and Rose nodded back understanding.

Harriet had always strived to teach them to control their talent, that they could be amazing without it but there would be times when it was appropriate and right to use that talent. It was important to know when that was. This was Rose's time.

The Doctor gripped her hand and she looked up at him, feeling his talent intertwining with hers. Lightening flashed across the sky in a display that rivalled any fireworks. "Together," he said.

"Forever," Rose whispered back and turned to face the Master who looked thunderous at them. Rose could feel the hate pulsing in him. It was a hatred of the Doctor, Harriet, the school and the human race he felt was beneath him. She watched as Jack stood up and the Master waved his hand slamming him back across the courtyard, laying crumpled and unconscious.

The ground shifted. Rose and the Doctor stumbled as it cracked open near them and hot gas belched dust and rocks up into the air. The Master smiled. He was enjoying this. Rose knew they had to end it and she focused on the timelines. She felt Harriet helping her filter out distractions.

She twined her timeline with the Doctor's until it flared and she shivered at the power of it. Not long ago, it would have overwhelmed her. She used what she'd learned, thinking about her friends and how they'd helped her, how Harriet was supportive but most of all, she thought about her feelings for the Doctor. Craig was right. Friendship and love were what would win this battle. Power without these things was empty and would corrupt and destroy. Reinette was evidence of that. True power was what Rose had and she embraced it like a wolf bonded to its pack. Her pack was here with her: the Doctor, Jack, Donna, Harriet, Amy, Rory, Matthew, Idris and in the distance, Martha. She felt them, their timelines and how they crossed with hers.

She was Rose Tyler and she was not alone. She analysed the Master's potential and poked at his time. With a precision and focus she had never known, she snipped at the darker possibilities, watching them snap and wither. With each snip, the Doctor steadied her and the Master grew more enraged as if he felt her manipulating his time line, diminishing his power. His talent was chaos and he was determined to rain it down on everything and everyone even if it killed him. The ground shook, trees snapped, the debris from the school began to tremble and bounce off the ground and the still burning fires flared.

Rose kept going and the Doctor exerted his own talent manipulating the atmosphere, filling the air with the scent of ozone as lightning cracked down and struck the ground near the Master. His breath quickened and his own anger bubbled forth. Rose squeezed his hands. He needed to let his anger go and help her. She drew him into her, taming the tempest within him. Winds whipped around them as the ground continued to crack and crumble and Rose continued to strip away the Master's time. The Master screamed and held his arms wide as if calling the heavens to come down and crush them. Amidst all of this, Rose continued to subdue his time lines and stop the madness. In the corner of her eye she caught movement, someone who made her pause. Dr. Redfern walked up to them, standing off to the side with a gun in her hand.

"No more!" Dr. Redfern shouted and aimed the gun at the sky and fired before levelling it at Rose. "I said stop!"

Rose gasped and let go of her power, leaning into the Doctor who held her protectively in his arms.

Dr. Redfern turned to the Master and aimed at him. "Enough people have died because of people like you!"

He stopped and laughed. "Do you really think you can stop me? As if I don't know your pathetic story. You lost your sister to some talent who tried to embrace who he was. So what? She shouldn't have gotten in the way! And here you are, pretending to be doing good when all you want is vengeance. Pathetic!"

"I'm warning you," Dr. Redfern said, but her hand shook.

"Dr. Redfern, please," Rose said softly and the physician turned the gun on Rose.

"You're dangerous. I told Harriet you'd kill us all and look at how many are dead! She should have locked you away!"

"It wouldn't have stopped this," the Doctor tried to reason. "Dr. Redfern, Joan, listen to me. Rose didn't cause this. She's trying to end it."

"Go on Joanie! Shoot her. End this so you can feel better! Enjoy your revenge!" the Master ordered. He kept prodding her on while he was using his power to build up to something. The ground vibrated with whatever he was trying to do and both Rose and the Doctor felt it.

The Doctor shifted Rose closer. "Joan Redfern, you are a good person, a healer. I know how much it hurts to lose your family, to be caught up in this madness. You're better than this. Please just stop and think."

Joan looked from the Doctor to Rose. "No, Doctor, I'm not but I am the one who can end this," she promised and without another word she turned and shot the Master three times in the chest.

Rose flinched with each bang, bang, bang and the Doctor turned her face into his chest trying to protect her from any more death and violence and sending thoughts of love and comfort to her.

The Master screamed and fell to the ground. "I win," he gasped and the ground gave way and collapsed swallowing Joan who looked almost at peace and embracing her fate. Rose felt herself slipping and falling into the void but jerked to a stop. The Doctor held onto her arm. As her legs dangled, she could see Rory clinging to the Doctor's other arm and pulling backwards, slowly dragging them up until they were laying on the edge of the cavernous hole that used to be the front courtyard of the school. She lay on the ground next to the Doctor, her arm twisted and throbbing.

Martha ran up to them followed by Gwen.

"Your arm's dislocated," Martha announced.

"We need to get them moved to the evacuation zone," Gwen ordered.

"Rose, this is going to hurt. I'm sorry," Martha said.

"I'm not worried 'bout me but the Doctor," Rose said, struggling to see him.

"He's fine, Just a little banged up," Gwen promised. "Now hold tight while Martha fixes you up." Gwen held Rose steady while Martha twisted her shoulder back into its socket. Rose screamed and the world faded away. The last thing she saw was the Doctor promising her it would be all right.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you everyone who took the time to read this story, leave comments and kudos! Big hugs for whoinwhoville, larxenethefirefly and bittie752 who helped me when I was stuck and offered encouragement when I was frustrated. They are quite awesome writers and if you have not read the, you should.

There had been a terrible loss of life that day, the day the Master came to the Academy. Rose's physical injuries were minimal. Emotional damage would take longer to heal but she wouldn't be alone in her recovery. Her eyes fluttered open as the Doctor carried her to safety. She could still here people shouting and calling out and the stench of the burning school filled the air as the moon peeked through the billowing smoke. As he set her down in the garden where she had first met Wilf what seemed a lifetime ago, she could see he was hurt too, in the worst of ways. It was in his eyes, so dark, sad and filled with pain. His hair was sticking straight up, filled with soot and dust that blackened his face. His suit was torn and singed in places. Rose shivered, still wet from her fight with Reinette in the pond and caked with dirt. Wilf wrapped a blanket around her, whispering reassuring words before he ran off to help someone else.

Students were huddled together weeping, some were lying on the ground moaning or completely silent, their eyes glassy and staring at nothing. Several were racing around seeing to the wounded. Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand and felt him pull her into his lap where he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. She cuddled with him back as the events of the night rolled through her head on a never ending loop leaving her wondering if she had made other choices would all these people have died?

"Doctor, Jack, Donna, Mickey…." She started to say in a hoarse emotional voice.

"Shhhh," he murmured and rocked her. "It'll be all right. I promise I'll check on them…in a bit."

Rose felt her eyes tear up as everything she'd been holding in welled up. She was overcome by great wracking sobs and clung to him. He held her tightly to him, careful of her tender shoulder and soon Rose realized his tears mixed with hers. They held each other until both were spent and a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Oi! You two, enough of that. We've got people to help," Donna reminded as she collapsed on her knees near them looking worn out and just as sooty and dirty as they were, her ginger hair powdered with dust and debris.

"Donna!" Rose croaked out and pulled away from the Doctor to hug her friend. Donna welcomed Rose into her arms apologizing for jarring Rose's wounded shoulder. The Doctor collapsed on the ground next to them, a slight smile on his face when he looked over at the two girls.

Donna turned to him. "Well? Come on then Spaceman, but don't get used to it," she said as she held her arm out. The Doctor soon found himself in a three way hug. They were alive and they needed this tangible evidence, the physical connection that they survived.

When they pulled apart, Donna looked at them and it was clear, she was not as okay as she pretended. "A lot of people are hurt. Martha could use a hand."

The three friends made their way into the crowd. Martha was racing around a triage area trying to help as many as she could. Rory was acting as her nurse, assessing wounds and prioritizing patients. Harriet was on her mobile, making arrangements whilst Sarah Jane organized the students to make shelters and pass around supplies. Gwen and a group of teachers walked by with rescue equipment heading toward the burning remains of the school.

"Rose!" Rory called out and waved her over. She looked at the Doctor.

"Go," I'm going to talk to Harriet and see where she needs me. I'll catch up with you. Just…" He paused and swallowed hard. "Promise me you'll be here."

Rose nodded and hugged him before leaving to help Rory. He needed help with some of the more traumatized students like Craig. Rose took Craig's hand and just her presence seemed to shake him out of his catatonic state.

"Is it…is it done?" he asked, shakily. "I mean, it's over now, we're through the worst of it?"

"Yeah, Craig. The Master's gone. He fell," she whispered, memories of Joan shooting him and him falling into the dark gaping hole in the ground.

Craig shook his head. "It's never completely over." He stared into her eyes as if looking through her to something beyond. "Everything's changed though. You changed it and maybe it's a big brighter but you know you can't have light without darkness. It's always there hovering." He reached over and held her hand. "Just like the Master. Just when the sun rises and pushes the shadows away, they always come back."

Rose shivered. She didn't understand what he was getting out. Then, like a light switch turning on, Craig's face changed from haunted to relaxed. "I should help." He stood up and brushed off his jim jams and winced. Just as he walked off toward some huddled crying students he paused and looked at Rose. "Stay out of the shadows, Rose Tyler and keep your friends close." With that odd comment, he walked away.

Rose furrowed her brow until Idris ran over and tackled her. Rose cried out as she jarred her shoulder.

"Alice!" Idris shouted embracing her. "The books are buried but the story doesn't end."

Rose smiled at Idris but could see her tremble slight. Idris was more sensitive than she let on. Rose held one arm close to her but gently cupped Idris' face with her free hand. "Yeah, guess that's true. I'm glad you're all right. You were real brave back there."

"Gandalf is a good wizard with a big heart. My thief and I showed the orcs what for!"

Rose nodded. "Where is Matthew? Is he okay?"

Idris smiled and pointed. Matthew was gathering up some of the younger students and babbling about something gesturing wildly and prancing around like a drunk giraffe making them smile. Rose felt warm and relieved. Matthew had so much sadness and guilt within him but he was a good in a way he didn't realize. Rose looked back at Idris. "Have you seen Amy or Jack?"

Idris' eyes lit up and she grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her over to another area where Amy was directing people and handing out assignments. "The pretty one's queen is holding court!" she announced excitedly.

When Amy saw Rose she ran over to her and gently hugged her. "Rose!" When she pulled back and she huffed at Idris. "Didn't I assign you to keeping an eye on Matthew? You know how he gets. There's been enough explosions for one day."

Idris smiled brightly. "I like explody things." She paused and looked at Rose. "But not the bad kind. Alice needs rest. The rain is coming…" She leaned over to Rose. "Soon there will be a rainbow and Alice and her knight will find the gold." Idris then bounded over to Matthew and jumped on his back hugging him. He stumbled forward as the children giggled.

"She is a complete nutter," Amy said, shaking her head.

"Yeah but she knows a lot more than people give her credit for." Rose then looked at Amy closely. "Are you all right? I mean, okay."

Amy looked down and clenched trembling hands. When she looked back up at Rose, she looked older. "They killed Lynda," she whispered and tears began falling down her face. "And not just her. Luke Rattigan wasn't one of them. Adam killed both of 'em and no one's seen Astrid. They think she's dead too. Mr. Delaware and Ms. O'Brien were lost when the building collapsed. Mickey's been shot. He was protecting Craig and they shot him. He lost a lot of blood but they think he'll be okay and Ianto… Oh god, Ianto!" Amy choked out overcome with tears. Rose grabbed her and held on with her good arm feeling tears prick her own eyes.

"I saw Jack carry 'im out. What…what happened?" Rose asked, visions of Ianto's broken body fresh in her mind.

Amy gulped down some sobs. "He was trying to help evacuate the building." Amy's face hardened and her voice took on an angry tone. "That bitch Reinette showed up with some of the Master's thugs. Christina was there too but when she saw that they were attacking Ianto she ran off. Reinette stayed for a while looking on like it was nothing to her, that is, until Rory and me showed up and then she snuck off. We tried to help. I…I lost control. Rose, they were killing people and it was like I shut myself up and just went off on them." Amy looked at her, her eyes still shiny with tears. "They would have hurt Rory," she said softly. "I couldn't let that happen and I just walked through the house stopping them until I saw the Master and I just froze."

"I saw," Rose said softly and pulled Amy back into a hug. "You did the right thing."

Amy pulled back. "So did you," she said with a strong voice. "When that wanker attacked me and Rory came running over, I told him to go help you. I made him promise."

Rose nodded. "Thank you. He saved me and the Doctor."

Amy seemed to pull herself together. "Course he did. Promised you we had your back and if he hadn't, he'd have me to deal with."

A scuffle broke out and Amy rolled her eyes. "I gotta go!" She went back screaming at everyone to "button it and pay attention."

After that, Rose had her arm examined, tied up into a sling and wandered and helped where she could until she found Jack sitting next to a broken and battered Ianto who had an IV connected to him while Martha worked on him. Rose knelt down next to Jack and put an arm around his shoulders. He turned and clung to her crying.

"He'll be all right, Jack. He's strong," Rose comforted him, as she felt him shaking from his grief.

"I should have been there, I should have helped. He was…being so brave trying to get the kids out. He wasn't fighting, wasn't even armed, Rose. He just wanted to help," Jack explained in a broken voice.

"I know. I'm sorry Jack but you have to be strong for him." She squeezed him again and he pulled back and wiped his face.

He nodded at her. "I'm glad that bastard is dead. He doesn't deserve to breath the same air as Ianto or any of us." He looked up at her. "Rose, you did it, you stopped him. I knew you could."

"No, it wasn't me. It was all of us."

"Maybe, but you stood out there against him, setting an example that you don't let evil win. You're a good person Rose Tyler. Don't…don't let what happened today…." He paused and took a breath. What I mean is, please don't run from your talent, from who we are. We need you Rose, I need you."

Rose pulled him to her and held him tight, promising she would be there for him, Ianto and everyone.

Martha called Jack and he turned to see Ianto's eyes flutter open once, look at him and then close again. Jack gently grasped his hand and looked at Martha.

"He's strong and he's fighting. Remind him what he's fighting for," Martha explained and squeezed Jack's shoulder.

Rose walked around the make shift hospital area and learned Martha had been on her way to Harriet's office for a meeting with Harriet and Dr. Redfern. She found the two women arguing with Dr. Redfern demanding more control. Harriet was standing her ground and said she would not make the school a prison. Martha walked in and both women were glaring at each other. Dr. Redfern barely glanced at Martha and continued on her rant about history repeating itself and how Harriet knew how dangerous some students were. Martha had a feeling they were talking about Rose which made Rose immediately uncomfortable, especially given how Joan Redfern had died.

Martha confessed she knew how Dr. Redfern's sister died. It had been an accident. Her sister was trying to help another student with an uncontrolled talent calm down, but got in the way. Joan Redfern had been there too. She watched as the other student accidentally turned her sister to stone.

Rose caught her breath and could barely imagine what that must have been like for Joan, how it drove her mad with grief. It gave Rose a different perspective on the school physician and why she had been so hard on Rose. After she had been silent for a while Martha and reached over and took her hand.

"Joan was troubled. She rejected her own talent repressing it and refusing to acknowledge it existed after that. She never forgave the student that killed her sister. In fact, Harriet had to send the boy away. Dr. Redfern never forgave her and accused of being too soft. She thought Harriet was too lenient on you too but she was wrong. You know that, right?"

Rose nodded. "But in the end Joan saved us all." Rose said softly.

"I heard about what she did."

The Doctor made his way up to them.

"Transport's just arrived to take everyone to Castle Kasterborous. Martha, you're overseeing patient evacuation."

"I'll get with Rory and get everyone started." She looked again at Rose. "You gonna be all right?"

Rose laced her fingers with the Doctor and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rose and the Doctor made their way around helping where they could until several teachers showed up to begin coordinating the move. The Doctor tugged Rose away toward the demolished school. They passed Wilf along the way who winked at them as he carried a few cuttings from his garden to safety and made them promise they would take care. They walked further until they reached the edge of the smoking debris. The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms.

"So many hopes and dreams in this place. All of it's gone now," Rose said sadly.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Hope is in us, part of us. I rather like hope."

Rose looked up at him, a smile lighting her face. He leaned down and brushed a quick kiss on her lips and they looked at the ruined school. "Did they find anyone else?"

"A few," he answered without elaborating but his meaning was clear, not everyone they found was alive.

"And the Master? Did they find…" Rose didn't finish her sentence.

"No," the Doctor answered in a clipped tone. "Rescue efforts focused on the school. That pit he opened up is at least five hundred meters deep. Even if Joan hadn't shot him three times, he couldn't have survived."

"But shouldn't we…"

"No," the Doctor answered, his eyes dark and angry. "He got what he deserved and so will Reinette. Harriet's seeing that she's locked up in a facility for special patients, for talents who don't adjust."

Rose let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She didn't bear any grudge against Reinette. She pitied her. There was one other thing bothering Rose. "Doctor, in the end, the Master said he won. What did he mean?"

He snorted. "He was gonna take us with him. Rose, he didn't understand what it means to have friends, to have faith, to…" He paused as if searching for a word and then looked at her with an intensity. "To love," he finished in a passionate growl.

Rose felt tears but this time they were happy tears. Even amongst all this devastation and loss, they still found each other and acknowledged their feelings. She leaned into him and just as their lips touched, she felt something in the back of her mind and pulled away.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, a little nervously.

Rose turned to the still smoldering rubble. "Somethins out there," she said and then tugged on his hand and started climbing over and through tumbled stones, smoking wood, crushed furniture and leaking plumbing.

"Hold up," he ordered and halted their progress. "Show me."

Rose pulled him close and leaned her forehead against his and showed him the spark of something she felt. It was life, an odd swirl of light, almost a tiny song calling out for help.

He stood up and ran a hand through his mussed up hair. "Blimey, it can't be," he breathed and then a huge grin lit his face. "Come on, allonsy!" he shouted and pulled her along. Rose followed along not knowing where they were going but trusting him and curious to see what this was or who this was that was calling out. Her adrenalin began pumping as they made their way and tunneled their way through the wreckage until the Doctor found an entrance to the sub-basement. They pulled pieces of rock and planks of wood out of the way. Rose winced a few times, her shoulder still being sore but the Doctor continued on at furious pace. Whatever was down there, he seemed to know about it. Rose's curiosity was even more piqued. Soon, he was helping her down as they crawled down an old stone staircase that had miraculously survived the onslaught against the school.

The Doctor pulled a torch out of his pocket and they made their way through the gloom, carefully squeezing through a doorway blocked by fallen timber. Soon they could go no further and stopped. Rose sneezed from the dust.

"Doctor, what are we lookin' for?"

"Oh you beauty!" he breathed and walked a few feet toward a pile of rubble. "You gorgeous thing, of course you survived," he practically purred.

Rose walked over to find him caressing a pink and gold rock. "What's that?"

He turned to her, a huge smile on his face and his eyes twinkling. "Rose Tyler, allow me to introduce, Project TARDIS. Isn't she just the most brilliant thing you've ever seen?" he asked and rocked back on his heels.

Rose's brow furrowed as she looked at the rock that sparkled in the light of his torch. "She?" she asked and reached out a hand and touched it. Rose gasped as she felt a presence in her mind. It wasn't like the Doctor but she knew it was a living creature. Time loved it. Rose had never seen anything like it, her talent snapped on and it was like nothing Rose had ever known, thousands of time lines flowed through this small piece of rock no bigger than a toaster. She looked at the Doctor.

"She's alive."

"Oh yes! I was hoping she survived all the turmoil. This lab is quite secure and insulated from the rest of the school. And look at her! Brilliant she is!"

"You called her TARDIS?"

"Yes, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. You see, she's a creature of time. She was growing down here. She built an environment for herself, quite advanced and sort of in a separate dimension, from the outside world."

Rose ran her fingers over the rough surface which reminded her of coral. She looked around the dark interior of this place with dust swirling in the air and was overcome with a feeling that she had to save this little creature who was not so little. She looked up at the Doctor. "We have to get her out of here. It's not safe. It could collapse on her and well, we have to save her Doctor."

He smiled laid his hand over Rose's on the coral. "Of course we do," he agreed. He slipped out of his torn and dirty suit coat and they moved the piece of coral and wrapped it up and slowly made their way out.

Carefully, they traversed the rubble until they reached the garden covered in dust. The sun peeked out around a few dark clouds, shining on the destruction. They sat down on an old stone bench that had by some miracle survived the explosions and falling debris. The looked out at the remains of their school and set the TARDIS between them and held hands, just taking it all in. A breeze blew and they caught a whiff of jasmine amongst the scent of smoke. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed as again she was overwhelmed by all that had happened since she arrived here only a few weeks ago.

A light mist of rain drizzled down washing some of the dust away. She smiled and looked up at him. "Petrichor," she whispered.

He inhaled and smiled and looked over as a rainbow appeared. "Well, I'll be. Good old Idris."

The Doctor looked down and smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She deepened the kiss reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

A loud sigh sounded near them and they broke apart and looked over to find Harriet Jones, her arm in a sling not unlike Rose's and Sarah Jane Smith standing near them. Harriet was giving them the School Administrator look while Sarah Jane was trying not to smile.

"We've been looking everywhere for the two of you. Come now, the final transport is waiting on us and we've kept it quite long enough," Harriet lectured.

Sarah Jane winked at Rose. "Come on you two. We have plans to make and a new school to build. Somehow, I think both of you are meant to be a part of this."

"Indubitably," Harriet agreed. "And with less snogging and more focus one would hope."

"Oh come now, Harriet. Let the young be young. They've earned it I think," Sarah Jane remarked.

Rose and the Doctor giggled as they stood up, carrying their TARDIS project and followed Harriet and Sarah Jane. This wasn't an ending. It was the beginning of something brilliant and it was going to be fantastic.


End file.
